The True Darkness
by Dragon VS Phoenix
Summary: Two life's come together and becomes one path, a path darkness and all that stands between a moral and an ideal is a single bone white bullet, watch as young Harry Potter follows a path that none could have foreseen, even he himself watch as he follows the path of the Magus Killer. This is a dark fanfic, no yaoi, on hiatus for now
1. AND IT WOULD ALL BREAK THE SILENCE

Hi my name is DVSP or Dragon vs Phoenix and this is my first fanfic in a LONG time and also my first EVER crossfic so go easy on me will ya, and like i said in the summary this fanfic is very dark toned there will be gore,blood,sexual-content,torture,mental-breakage and a lot more so as you can imagine this is not a fanfic for everyone it is rated M for mature for a reason so if you are not old enough please understand and leave. This fanfic came to mind awhile back when i read the Herwald von Einzbern crossfic and i remembered that neither HP nor the NASU-verse really don't have any Madashes2ashes level fic's so i decided to make this. Also i will not reply to any PM's because my mail is like bombed everyday with work and because of that i will not have time to check the PM mail very often, but do please review cause i like to hear the thoughts of all my readers but please keep it constructive and no i already have the pairing in mind, and people NONE is forcing you to read so if you don't like it just exit.

Needed to fix a few problems with this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own neither Harry Potter nor any of the Nasu-verse things/people etc etc and i don't own anything that belonges to Ken Akamatsu or other series, books, manga, anime etc. for extreme horrors would assault the world if i did nuff said.

* * *

Talk "english" "_japanese_" "_french_" "italian" "**german**" "**bulgarian**"

Think 'thinking'

Dreaming *dreaming*

Chant ~latin~ ~_japanese_~ ~**_gaelic_**~ ~_french_~ ~_**norse**_~ ~**german**~

Place -a place a time a date and a year-

* * *

Chapter 1:And it would all break the silence like crystal

* * *

-Grimmauld Place nr:12 18:45 June:30th Year:1977-

"We will be going into hiding"

"What" exclaimed a shaggy but somewhat well kept looking man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Padfoot we can't continue like this and you know it, Lils is in her last month of pregnancy and there little we can do as of the moment... BUT that does not mean we will be gone forever" sighed a tired James Potter to his old friend over the dining room table.

"I hope you know what you are doing James and Sirius don't antagonise him, we all have a lot on our shoulder right now" said a ratty man with surprisingly well kept if not a bit tatty light brown hair.

"Peter is right in saying that you know Sirius" said their old school friend and loyal companion, the werewolf Remus Lupin and it was obvious upon looking at his appearance that the full moon hade been out not to many days ago.

"Despite my personal discomfort in this, i have to agree with Lily and James's deduction as i highly doubt that Voldemort will be able to penetrate the Fidelius charm place upon there current home" a shudder swept through the room at the naming of the current Dark Lord, by the elder headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, namly Albus Dumbledore.

"'Sigh' please don't react in such a way, i understand your anger and more so your fear but to show actual physical reaction to Tom's self fashioned name is quite discouraging" the tired voice of Dumbledore spoke volumes of how many time that particular line hade escaped the elder headmaster's mouth.

"That is quite easy for you to say Albus, but i doubt anyone not on equal grounds in terms of power to that man like yourself could ever do so, especially after that raid in Yorkshire" the gruff voice that the words originated from was none other then Alastor Moody the grisly auror who hade not to long ago caught the lucrative spy and death eater Evan Rosier 'Took a bite out of my nose the bastard did as well' Moody growled mentaly to himself.

The mood was if anything oppressive, and it was clear that none was in any particularly positive or joyfull mood, you could almost literally cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"So when or better yet for how long do you think you will need to be in hiding, Lily, James" the friendly voice of Alice Longbottom who was seated right by her husband Frank Longbottom.

"At the very least a year maybe more" came Lily's voice from the short side of the table closest to the door leading to the hallway with the staircase leading to the higher floors of grimmauld place, Lily frowned a bit looking down on her stomach "it all depends on Harry, that and i hope by Merlin that the Fidelius won't fail us" Lily said weakly with a grimace.

James sighed and got up from his chair and beckoned his wife to over to the fireplace "Well, i'm sorry thing are the way they are but there is little to nothing we can do about it, so for now goodbye"James and Lily waved goodbye, they all know that this might be the last time they saw each other ever again, but like James said there was little to nothing that could be done.

"Indeed be safe my friends, and i hope we shall see each other soon" Dumbledore said and the others followed shortly with their own ones, to which was replyed by James as Lily was too tired to answer.

The fireplace died down after the Potter's departure and Arthur Weasley went over to shut it's floo capacity off.

"Albus where is Snape" Moody asked in his raspy voice "Giving misdirection to Tom old friend" Dumbledore replied, if possible Moody looked even more gruffy then before.

"I can only hope that this crazy plan of your will work Albus" Moody grunted

"So do i old friend, so do i"

* * *

-Unknown-Place 20:00 June:30th Year:1977-

"Are you sure that this information is correct Severus" the dark hissing voice of Voldemort echoed within the vaults of the chamber the two resided in.

"Every word my lord, they came from Trelawney's mouth, and i don't doubt that it is the truth, as it has been placed within the Department of Mysterie's vault room for true prophesy's" came the whispered words of one Severus Snape bowing before the throned form of Tom Marvolo Riddle better know as Lord Voldemort or even better as He-who-must-not-be-named.

"How long ago was it since you heard of it Severus" Voldemort demanded "Not even 24 hours my Lord" came Snape's reply "Show me" to say that the Dark Lord's voice was not hair raising was to say that Dumbledore's love for sweets was but merely an act, in other words preposterous, but it was only credit to Snape's ability as a spy that he could act in anyway, anywhere he needed but also to remain as calm as he is, especially in front of someone like the Dark Lord, but he was no fool he knew that if he did not give his Lord the ability to see the event from his mind for himself, by lowering his occlumency barriers, and he would be in a fair bit of pain very soon, fluently so as to not act suspicious he lowered his barriers and created a pathway to the said memory.

"Hmm i can see for myself that what you speak of is the truth" being use to the fact that Snape always gave him a path to follow to whatever memory or event he wished to witness that the dubble spy had within his mind, he would not even think it possible that Snape might actually be fooling him.

"Leave i will need time to find a use for this little tidbit" Voldemort dismissed his 'loyal' spy

"Yes my Lord until you have need of me once more" Snape bowed and left the chamber with near inaudible steps, as the door quietly shut, the silence only broken by the near silent chuckle that escaped Voldemort's throat, oh he knew just the servant he needed for this.

"Dolohov, McNair" the Dark Lord called, knowing full well that the two was just outside.

"Yes my Lord" came the predictable salutations of two of his most powerful and dangerous servant's "What can we stand for use to you my Lord, for you need only give the order and we shall comply" Walden answered they're Lords call.

"..." Riddle's smile was more then a little bit creepy "My Lord..." But Antonin's query was interrupted "Bring me... Wormtail" the Dark Lord's smile only widening "NOW"

It was visible that the two was sweating quite a bit, but the call's of "At once my lord" and the two bowed out of the chamber, in order to go and perform they're given task.

* * *

-Godric's-Hollow 17:35 October:31st Year:1978-

If there was one thing Tom Riddle would admit, then it was that Wormtail came through with what he said, it hade taken a while but Black had finally relented that it would be a good idea if he and Pettegrew switch places as the secret keeper, what fools, but if the Dark Lord was one thing, then it was that he was a patient man, busy yes, but a patient one none the less.

The walk that took him along the road at Godric's Hollow, showed that it was halloween and children was havin fun running around laughing, playing trick or treat on there neighbors, it was sickening to the Dark Lord, but the most ironic thing was that HE the most feared Dark Lord in all of history was to his disgust, being believed to be just another crazy adult pulling on a costume, it was laughable how much he wanted to kill these fools, but unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you looked at, he need his adversaries to be incapable of escape from his grasp.

He stopped in front of the house he had come for, namely house number 26, the house that while it was under a Fidelius charm, was clearly visible to his eyes, he could not help but to feel the evil grin that lite up his face "Finally" he hissed.

Opening the gate to the small lawn in front of number 26 Godric's Hollow, he could not help but to mentaly curse over the grinding squeak of the gates hinges, for the annoying sound no doubt fortold his adversary of his arrival, and he had little doubted that he would not get a warm welcome in this household.

So he did the one thing that would help him in his endeavor to finally quell this ridiculus prophesy that people believed would actually threaten HIM, no this will be stopped right, NOW.

Intending to do just that by raising his wand to...

"Bombarda Maxima"

* * *

-Godric's-Hollow 19:00 October:31st Year:1978-

'Please don't let me be too late, by all that is holy and Merlin's blue balls let me on time' was the thought of Sirius Black, he had wondered why he had not heard from Peter in a while, at first he thought that maybe the ratty man was either laying low or he had been captured by the enemy, oh how wrong he was the bastard of a rat had actually sold out Lily and James, their friends, their comrades, no, this was unforgivable, but he needed to know what has become of his friends and his godson he just needed to know.

Pulling on the throttle to his 1967 Harley Davidson to fly faster through the cloud cover above Godric's Hollow.

"Oh no"

He could already see the house in ruins.

-Break-

Landing the motorcycle in front of the ajar garden gate to the house Sirius was more then a little worried, cause the outside looked like like someone had bombed the little cottage, the door he could understand but not the upper floor... and he had a sinking feeling when he saw which room it was that had been destroyed.

Rushing into the foyer the images that assaulted him, stopped the shaggy man in cold horror the whole hallway looked as if the equivilant of a muggle high explosive had gone off.

But that was not what stopped him dead on his feat, no it was what was laying against the back wall in the living room right ahead of him, it was James completely lifeless.

He did not know if he was dead, he did not dare find out, he knew it would be too painful.

So he just left his friend to rest in peace carefully walking up the now damaged and rickety stairs to the second floor, just to find Hagrid the half giant coming out of the obviously damaged room, holding little Harry in his overly large arms looking surprised that Sirius of all people was there, shacking his head "U wou'ney fin' anyt'ing bu' pain in dea" the half giant said seriously, it was plain that the huge man was just as affected if not more so then Sirius, what with how bad his accent was.

Sirius clenched up his fists till there was blood running freely from his fisted hands at his sides.

"Hagrid" Sirius whispered, his voice quivering in pure rage.

"Yea" the still somewhat emotional man answered, puzzled about what the fellow man was thinking

"Take good care of Harry, take my bike if you need it, i have a bloody traitor of a rat to track down" surprised with this revelation since everyone thought that Sirius was the Potters secret keeper, well Hagrid was many things, but stupid was certainly not one of them even if his attitude and mannerism told otherwise, well the half giant was deceptive like that.

"Don' go an' do sumt'ing stupid naw Sirius 'ho will take care o lil'Arry" Hagrid said not pleased in the slightest with how Sirius was acting over this, it was both unhealthy and dangerous that and stupid to go and do what the man thought the dark brown haired male was about to.

"Call it selfish if you want, but, someone has to do it Hagrid, and if not i, then WHO, Moony is a wreck, the rest was completely crushed and hell even Snivellus was devestated" Sirius said.

"No, even more importantly what happened to... you know, Riddle" the younger man asked

"All tha' was left o 'im was a robe and his wand" the elder man said and to say that Sirius was surprised was an understatment "Heh, at least there is ONE bloody thing to be happy about" Then something struck him, Lily, what about Lily.

"But what about Lily" Sirius asked remembering that there was a third member in the house "Please tell me she is ok, Hagrid" the shaggy man ask frantically.

"Do' kno' till we lift all tha rubish" Hagrid stated "WHAT, you mean she could be buried alive, Hagrid, are you mad" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Calm down Sirius, ah believe ah saw a protean charm unda all tha rubbish, so she'll be fine... if she is alive that is" Hagrid whispered the last part.

Sighing in some relief, but still feeling a great sadness knowing that nothing could be the same again, the brown haired man returned to his true goal, finding his rat formed, animagus capable, former friend.

"An' where ar' u goin' Sirius" Hagrid asked sternly with a hard look upon his face.

"To capture Peter, don't worry i won't try to take justice into my own hands, that guy has a lot to stand for, and i intend to see it to the very end.

"'Sigh' jus' don' do sum'ting stupid Arry'll need sumeon' to take 'are oh im u kno'" the heavely bearded man stated.

"I know but... i need to do this Hagrid, otherwise, i will never be able to forgive myself, consider it was i who willingly switched with that damn rat" Sirius whispered.

Hagrid could only look on in sadness as his friend disappeared into the darkness of the moon less night sky.

* * *

-London Surrey 23:00 November:1st Year:1978-

One would think that with all the rumbling and purring of the roaring magical engine of Sirius's Harley that little Harry would wake up, but that is what made the machine such a wonder, with all kinds of notice-me-not's, invisiblity charms and range noise reducer's the last one was a Sirius special in that it made it impossible to hear any noice the thing made within 5 yard range, but not outside of that range, that was when the noise was amplefied.

Well for all it's wonders Hagrid still had one complaint, and it was that it became bloody cold, and if he was honest with himself, he was begining to worry about young Harry cause the boy was still a child, that and if even HE could feel the cold, well it was not a good thing, for while Harry had a thick blanket wrapped around him, giants was still notoriously known for their thick skin, and he worried that little Harry might catch a cold, and children that young was supposedly real hard to cure of such thing that any adult would just shrug off.

Sighing in relief that his destination was in sight, and he would near it in a minute or two.

* * *

-Privat Drive Surrey 21:00 November:1st Year:1978-

It was in a mulling mood that one, as usually clothed in a brightly colored robe, Albus Dumbledore strolled down the side lane of Privat Drive in the middle of the night towards the nr:4 house on the right hand side.

'Is this really the best option, for one cannot help but to wonder' being a 150 years old did not mean you knew everything there was to know about the world, much less magic, but for the life of him he could not think of a better option at the moment, he would simply have to trust in the blood ward that had risen around the house of Lily's sister Petunia, he knew they would not be happy about the arrangements, but it would have stay that way, at the very least till the boy was 11 years old.

Nodding his head in agreement with himself he raised his head to find, to his amusement, an irate and transformed Minerva McGonagall sitting in her cat animagus form on the nr:6 house's lawn gate pillar closer to nr:4, glaring at his as usual brightly colored robe.

Shuckling quietly to himself, he took out an apparatus that looked suspiciously like a muggle zippo lighter the ones that you flip open, but instead of a spark lighting a flame, for every flick of the lighter wheel a nearby streetlight's lightbulb would have it's light stolen one by one till there was only darkness upon the street of Privat Drive.

"You know when i heard that You-Know-Who was actually dead i nearly had a heart attack Albus, what is going on and why did you need me to keep an eye on the Dursley's, you could merely have Arabella Figg's give you a report, and what is this i hear about the Potters being attacked, Albus, please tell me that it is not true" asked a fretting and now human formed McGonagall.

"Calm down Minerva, you are not to any help, highstrung as you are right now, and yes they were attacked BUT..." holding up a hand to temporarily quell, the no doubt verbal assault she was about to voice "Both of James and Lily's statuses are unknown, as for young Harry, Hagrid is bringing him here as we speak, so we will both have our answers shortly" anwsered a tired Dumbledore.

"If that is the case then why have me here... No Albus, you can't be thinking what i think you are, these people are not right to leave someone like Harry with, i have been watching them all day, they HATE anyone or anything that is not as 'normal' as them, you should see what they..." Albus held up his hand to stop her rant "Believe me Minerva i know, but as things stand, we literally don't have much of a choice in the matter, but enought about that" Albus stated "Though i must ask, is it true what they say about Kent" Albus asked with his signature twingling in his eyes, much to McGonagall's annoyance "Yes it is...flocks of owls... shooting stars in Kent... Well, they are not completely stupid, They were bound to notice something" Here she scoffed derisively "I'll even bet that it was Dedalus Diggle, He never did have much sense to begin with"

"You can not blame them" Dumbledore soothed, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "We have had precious little to celebrate for close to nine years after all"

Here McGonagall grimace "I just wish they would be a little more, subtle, about it is all, but talking about subtle what is that noise... it sounds like one of those muggle cycle constraptions, but it sounds as if it is coming from above" Albus's eyes ones more twinkling but this time in interest, looking up he immediately recogniced Sirius's...motor-cycle he believed the shaggy man called it, and Hagrid was not hard to notice sitting upon it.

They both watched as the half giant landed the pile of noisy scrap metal with some ease showing the man to have some experience with the thing, though not entirely unexpected, consider the tube of over grown bush did live in the muggle world for quite sometime 'though if memory serves me right, it was until around 2 years before the current generation came to school, to which should be around 19-20 years ago' Albus thought with amusement.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor Mcgonagall ma'am" Hagrid greeted the two professor's of Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Albus's shoulders slumped and he gave a sigh "Hagrid, how many time must i tell you to call me by my given name of Albus, when we are not at school or on duty, people calling me by one of my titles makes me feel old, not that i am not, but could you not let an old man feel young from time to time" he shuckled with the standard twinkle in the eye.

McGonagall on the other hand looked at Albus as if he had grown a second head, with 'how' what he just said sounded "Albus" she said slowly "I hope you understand, what you implied, with what you just said, can be taken in quite a great many wrong ways correct" Minerva stated.

Albus just looked at her wondering what she meant as he could not find anything improper with what he just said.

"Erm don' kno' if now's the bes' time ta give ma report or..." Hagrid asked.

"No now is just fine Hagrid, go on please" Albus smiled.

-Break-

"I see" was all Dumbledore said while in deep thought.

"It truly is a shame that such a tragic fate should befall them" McGonagall stated with deep sorrow "But Albus, i still stand by my belief that young Harry should not be brought up by these, these PIGS" rock solid was her conviction upon this matter.

"Ah have ta stand by Professor McGonagall in dis, sir" Hagrid stated, having heard about the Dursley's before from Lily and a bit from Snape.

"'Sigh' and like i have said before Minerva, we do not have a choice in the matter, both of us are just too old to properly care for young Harry, Sirius is only out for vengeance, Remus has dissappeared somewhere into the muggle world, the Longbottoms you already know the reason why" McGonagall shivered a little for a bit "I still cannot believe they would need a stasis spell in order for young Neville to even live, but Albus you do know that from what you have told me, this means that young Neville will have to have his birthyear moved from 1978 to 1980, since neither the body nor the mind matures or grows at all during a stasis spell" Minerva said

"WHA' when did this 'appen, sir" Hagrid asked in complete shock over such a revelation"

"'Sigh' just this morning Hagrid, i was just as taken by surprise, as you are right now"

McGonagall looked sadly at the bundle that was Harry Potter, and knew, there really was nothing that they could do about the living arrangments for the young boy, because the only other people that could take care of him, that they trusted, were the other professors at Hogwarts and most of them did not have the time and the only one that did was Severus, and he would most likely see the boy as James's son more then Lily's, it truly was sad how a grown man could not give up on a simple school grudge, and would most likely transfer the grudge from the father to the son, truly it was a saddening thing.

"It is time i would guess" Albus said going up to the door step of privet drive nr:4, placing Harry gently on the step, it was a small miracle that the boy had not woken up or even made so much as one sound, placing a letter explaining the situation with young Harry and that it would only be temporary, also before leaving he placed a warming charm on the sleeping child to the Potters before McGonagall transformed once more into a cat and ran down the street, Hagrid went back to the bike and heaved himself upon it, started it's engine and pull on the throttle in order to drive it away back to Hogwarts.

Albus gave the child one last sad glance before he took out the small not-lighter, call a Deluminator, opened it and triggering the wheel with a long flick, this time in order to give the street-lights back their glow, and then spun his cloak around himself before dissappearing with a near inaudiable pop and a woosh of cloth, the elderly headmaster was gone, as if the air itself took him some place else.

* * *

-Privat-Drive Surrey 05:30 November:2st Year:1978-

If there was one thing Petunia Dursley was not, then it was a morning person and unlike pretty princess Lily, Petunia never was able to get use to getting up early, even with a good cup of tea, or a dozen... but that did not matter right now, for she knew that she needed to wake Vernon in half an hour in order for the fat arse to get out of bed, get a shower, get clothed, have breakfast and then get ready and in the car to work by 8 O'clock 'well the tea water is boiling, next would be the mail, since the bills didn't come yesterday, they must be here today' the fact was that it was no very unusual, actually it was very common for bills to come early in order for people to be prepared and have a somewhat good idea of how much they would have left after the bills got payed inorder to buy what was necessary like food, hygien, kitchen and of course the cleaning articles.

If you know what you got for pay and then had an idea of what the bills would cost you have a rough estimate of what got left, didn't need a university professor in mathematics to solve that riddle.

As Petunia opened the door she saw more then just the mail, but also a bundle of cloth with a letter attached to it, frowning her eye brows and picked up the mail first and placed it inside the door, having a bad feeling about the bundle she cautiously picking up the letter stuck to the bundle she opened it and started reading, which soon gave the reaction of widening eyes.

"Oh no... no no, no no NO, she can't do this to me"

-Letter-

Hello Tuney it's your sister Lily

I know it's not fair to you but when my and James's son Harry was born, we tried to find someplace where he could stay, if only for a small amount of time, should something happen to me and James, i know we don't talk very much Tuney but i still love you as much as i always has, please would you take care of little Harry, at least till he enters Hogwarts, i know i'm asking a lot, but this is the single time i will ever ask you of a favor.

Signed: Lily Potter née Evans.

P.S: When i say that something have happen to us, i mean the we are most likely dead Tuney, and i feel regret that we could never make up, i really always wanted to have my sister back,

Love, Lily.

-end-

Despite herself Petunia let a tear fall, since it was true that she too always wanted to have her sister back, and it did feel good to know that Lily felt the same way, but despite her feelings she knew what Vernon's answer would be and she will likely regret the fact that she could not anwser her sisters request, 'Maybe Vernon and i should try ourself's, i have always wanted a child' she sighed, she would have to ask a friend to help her get little Harry to the nearest orphanage, then she could at the very least still visit her nephew every now and then.

She grimaced, because she knew that she would had to hide the small child before she woke Vernon, because it was too far to walk from here to the place, you unfortunately in all basic eccuations had to have a car in order to get to the nearest orphanage, since it was 4 miles away.

She decided to hide him in the cupboard under the stairs, Vernon never went in there anyway since they did not stash anything there, putting the letter with Harry, she decided to wake her husband since it was close to 6 O'clock.

"VERNON GET UP... NOW" hearing the tell tale groan from her husband getting up and into the shower, it would only be half an hour till he came down dressed so she decided to start breakfast.

45 minutes later a dressed Vernon came down the stair, but he stopped when he hears a cooing, wondering what the hell it was, but could not identify anything he shrugged thinking it was only his mind playing trick 'Well Petunia has wanted a child and i wouldn't be too against it, we do have the money and she does have the time, what with being home all day long' grunting a good morning to his wife and kisses her on the cheek, and goes to the table getting ready to eat.

-1 hour later-

Vernon was almost ready for work and only needed to brush his hair...when again he hears the cooing 'the bloody hell, that was NOT my mind' turning to where he heard the sound originate from and saw the cupboard under the stairs, wondering if he's gone mental since they never stash anything there, opening the small door, and to say that he was surprised was an understatment, for right in front of him layed a child.

"Vernon you need to get to work NOW" Vernon turned to his wife as she came out of the kitchen and saw her pale, narrowing his eyes, he pointed to the child, cause he was going to get some damn answer, and that was bloody well now.

"Ok what is going on and why is there a child in the cupboard Pet" Vernon asked

She took a deep breath and went and picket up the letter from beside the child and gave it to him.

"I know that we can't keep him but... but i was gonna have a friend give me a ride to drop him off at Wool's" and here she started crying softly and hugging herself "she is dead Vernon" "WHAT, wait who is dead Flower" Vernon asked his distraught wife.

"It's my sister Vernon, Lily, she is dead and Harry over there is all that is left of my family"

His jaw dropped, to say that he was shocked was a TRUE understatment, sure he hated magic well not hated since if he had a child that could do it he would be over joyed, and sure he may not like James ... erm he actually hated the git, but Lily was an ok magi in his book, so he could not do more then embrace and comfort his crying wife, he heaved a great sigh.

"Ok i'll drive the kid to the orphanage for you is that ok, i'll even call in to work and explain that my sister in-law and her husband has just died, and then i'll stay home all day with you ok"

"Really you promise" Vernon gave his distraught wife a firm nod and went to the phone to call work, he could not in good conscious leave his wife for work when she was in the state she was in.

-Break-

Saint Nicolai's Orphanage wool's London 11:00 November:2st Year:1978-

As Vernon Dursley drove into Saint Nicolai's orphanage, otherwise known as Wool's, upon November the 2nd 1978 at 11pm he has yet to comprehend and most probably never will understand that he was among the main players that unleashed the most deadly assassin and the most precise killer known to the history of man.

For this is where the true birth of the machine known as the Magus Killer was born.

* * *

So what do you think pretty neat huh, but damn if you don't get annoyed by the fact that you can only like write for short durations "sigh" guess that is what you get for choosing the chair that looked the most comfortable, but shows itself to be the one that actually is the most dangerous for your back i can literally only sit and write for like 5 min before i have to take a pause haha not that sitting on you arse all day is any better but damn if it's not fucking retarded how quick you get an IMMENSE pain in your back ~aaaahh~ but oh well.

Noticed that i had written July instead of October, so i had to change a few dates.

but like his Holiness the Logpope says worship the Log and Review.


	2. DARKNESS APPROACHES, SEVEN STARS FALLS

Yo back again with the second chapter, and i have to be a little dissapointed with the reviews but oh well, the reason i am so down about it is that i believe i asked that it would be constuctive, not a direct flame, thought thanks to Dragfire, archie776 and Ressan for the compliments, though i should most likely tell you guys something and that is that i laughed HARD when i woke up this morning and read the three other reviews, so i feel i need to tell you guys this, this is MY fanfic as while i will follow the rules of the Nasu-verse and other series i have in this but remember i am not forcing you to read if you don't like it, also how am i to show my respect to my fellow authors if i don't tell how awesome they are, also one last thing, GanHunter there is three things that you have got to know and that is this, 1 you can't judge something by the cover, 2 that was only the first chapter... of many and 3 this entire fanfic is a prequel to it's main runner that i will post once i'm done with this, also this is my fanfic, so what ever is written is my opinion alone, i don't ask you to blindly agree with me, what is everyone's view is obviusly subjective from person to person but without further ado let's get started.

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own neither Harry Potter nor any of the Nasu-verse things/people ets ets and i don't own anything that belonges to Ken Akamatsu or other series, books, manga, anime ets. for extreme horrors would assault the world if i did nuff said.

* * *

Talk "english" "_japanese_" "_french_" "italian" "**german**" "**bulgarian**"

Think 'thinking'

Dreaming *dreaming*

Chant ~latin~ ~_japanese_~ ~_**gaelic**_~ ~_french_~ ~_**norse**_~ ~**german**~

Place -a place a time a date and a year-

* * *

Chapter 2:The darkness approaches, seven stars fall

* * *

Saint Nicolai's Orphanage wool's London 00:00 February:5th Year:1980-

Lightning was rumbling across the vault of the heavens, striking down every so often, but one child that was laying and quivering in shame, pain and emotional distress on the floor of the orphanage known as Wool's, was unlike any others child that had come through this place except one but unlike him, this boy did not have the capability to defend himself.

"Why me" the boy asked quietly to himself, for this question he had asked many a times and he was yet to find the answer.

The quivering and shaking boy's distress does not come from any kind of bullying by others, no that would be heaven for this young child, his shame came from how he could not stop the others older boys and girls from using him as they're toy, his pain came from the beating the other boys decided to give him for they're fun and the rape that both older boys and girls at the orphanage decided to do to him because he was supposedly a freak.

According to the others, freaks did not have a right to stop them from using him as a practice dummie for the real thing when they get into the real world outside the orphanage.

'Outside... the other boys always say to each other that they 'Dare' someone to go outside, ... i wonder what is there to see what is diffrent from here' and once more lightning truck, but unlike the other children he was not afraid of the phenomena, cause it was a sign that this night he got to rest.

The boy knew how to write and read but aside from that he did not know much.

'I want to go outside' slowly trying to stand up, the pain wracking his almost spent body but he pressed on, for he did not know what was suddenly pushing him to get out, to flee but he knew that this was not the first time this had happened, but it was the first time the feeling was strong enough that it almost forced him to comply with it, and for some reason he had a gut feeling that if he did not follow through.

He would not see the next dawn, for that is how good his gut feeling was.

-Break-

Getting out of the orphanage it self was to the young boy's horror far to easy, for he knew that something had to give, it always did and always would but until then he would ride what little luck he could gain.

'What the... the gate is still open' the boy knew that he was extremely lucky if the grounds keeper had not closed the large iron gates to the place, the boy would forever consider hell on earth 'I really hope no one sees me' with a broken left arm from the beating he got at lunch the days before, the child would also need to go slow because of the multiple laceration and heavy bruises all over his body.

Getting outside the gate he looked left and right, knowing that he could go right and go to the forest, but he knew he needed help to fix his wounds and he had been to the hospital before, so he went left towards the cluster of humongous buildings.

Unknown to this small child that where he was heading was right into the harshest and most dangerous area of the present day london.

For while it was indeed in the right direction in order to get help, but the danger that lay between the orphanage and there was quite something few people wanted to think about.

This would also also be the beginning of the end for the innocent boy that was know as Harry Potter, but it was just the beginning for the person that would in later time be known as the most deadly assassin know to man, even more dangerous then the legendary Hassan-i Sabbah that would atleast to this decade for now, til the duration of the holy ritual of the six decades.

-Break-

-Unknown Slume's London 05:00 May:23rd Year:1981-

The first thing our young friend registers upon waking, is something heavy bumping up and down on his waist, that an a moaning that was decidingly female, and his mind registering pleasure that through the year he had come to both love and hate, love because it felt nice, and hate beacuse it reminded him of everything that was and had gone up the creek in his life.

'Can't she get done soon' the boy thought, knowing that if he showed that he was awake it would only get worse cause the woman know as Mai that had decided to take 'care' of him after he had lived on the street for 6 month, Mai was what people called a street walker or more specifically a hooker, a whore, a slut what ever you want to call it, regardless what this mind broken, sex addicted thing calling herself a woman, had done for him he could not refute that paying one of the 'doctor' in the area to fix his wounds, place him under her roof and feeding him.

At first he tought that maybe he finaly had found someone he could trust... but that hope was quickly crushed by the 'thing' doing the very same thing the boys and girls of the orphanage had done before, so here he was once again being used as a toy, this time by an adult instead.

'Finally, i thought she would never get done' Mai normaly only went on til she was satisfied.

Hearing her going out of the room knowing that he needed to be out soon if he did not want to be brutally beaten by one of Mai's 'customers' for being in the room during a season.

Getting up from the bed fast and silently so as to not tip the woman of that he was infact awake, it would not be the first time she did something unsavory to him, by say drag him into a season with one of her costumers and he do not want to go through THAT again.

Creeping out to the street of the supposedly harshest place in London seeing a dead bum that must have been either stabbed or shot during the night, it was not a new sight to the boy hell he had done in a few himself, in self-defence of course, so emotionally jaded had the boy become to these things well that and you need to understand that things like rape and murder was as common in these parts as the air you breath and of course just as common was the dealers of things like drug's and even slave's, hell he would only need to look across the street to see a gang of thugs or a building owned and run by a clan of gangster's or one of the small time mafia families in the area.

But to the subject of air, the infamous London mist was still out and he knew it would dissapear when the sun rose, and contradictory to common believes that while it is dangerous to wander the thick mist, for you never knew who was around the corner, but it was infinitely safer then when it was gone during the day for people could see you coming.

So he went to the only place he knew that he could eat something without the risk of being, stabbed, shot, raped or any number of nightmarish things that could be done to you.

The place was a neutral zone that all people in the area had agreed upon a long time ago that there was to be NO fighting inside, and it was also the area that you could eat, heal or just relax in, but despite this the area did not look any diffrent then other places in the area, a few buildings that have had there interior riped out together with all non bearing walls as well as a large inter-connected basement that all of it together housed shops of all kind, 'smoke' quarters that was for those that wanted to smoke weed or take other drug's in peace, there was also many food stands and cloth stands and though it may look peacefull you did not even need to look hard to see, that everyone was a criminal, bum, or one of the other kinds of dreg that lived in the area and, to say the least there was always a kind of hidden tension in the air, that to any normal person would be intolerable but to the people in this area it was as relaxed as you would ever be able to get without appearing weak.

Seating himself in one of the bar stools at the bar of one of the food and drink houses here, he gave an annoyed sigh and had the bartender fix up a hard drink and whip him a small side dish, you grew used to always drink something with alcohol in order to even get down the food cause it tasted like skit and none would be surprised if it came from a trashcan or something alike.

"Early today kid" the bartender by the name of Rich asked and the boy grunted "Something like that, the bitch has a customer in a while" he was not stupid if he told how important the customer was or when he or she would come by, well regardless of what you did not tell, that was the unwritten law in this area since the Zone as it was called was also the place for information gathering of rumors but it was also where most amature assassins went to before they gained a network of they're own that and to eat, make a time with hooker, smoke some weed or bet in the numerous illegal races in the underground basement.

"harsh" Rich shuckled "ha ha funny, you got anything good for me" the second half was an unwritten code for a job.

"Kid you know i don't, why even ask" the elder man said with a snort.

The young boy snorted as well "heh would not be the first time you held something good back" they both knew that the only jobs the man had left was the assassination jobs, and the boy did neither have the tools nor the knowledge to do those.

Not that the people in the area known only as the Slums, ever kept or most even help a sense of moral to begin with, well not the ones that the rest of the world held at least.

-Break-

Walking as quietly into the apartment as he could, because he knew that Mai had a customer, you could hear i from all the moaning and grunting from the bedroom, he went over to where he saw the customer's briefcase and quickly put it on the kitch table cause he needed to look through it so that he knew that the guy won't try to kill them when the time was over, this was done so that they knew if the guy would pay or not, and if he tried to not pay... well, he won't walk away alive that is for sure.

Opening the briefcase he paled at what he saw namely a gun, some paper that most likely was a contract and a book that said journal, the first two instantly gave the guy away to be an assassin, most likely an amature, but even an amature is a killer after all, though the last one on the other hand made the guy out to be an idiot, it was an unwritten rule you DON'T write down your hit's, your experience and/or anything if possible.

But all the things put together told one thing, the guy was from outside the slums, hearing the door to the bedroom open he mentaly cursed the fact that assassin's always was so damn quick in bed and he knew that he would not have the time to put the briefcase back without being seen and subsequently killed, so he did what he could and hide under the trapdoor on the kitchen floor, the damn thing could not be seen if did not know what to look for and amatures could not and those from outside the Slums didn't even stand a chance.

"Where is my briefcase woman" the guy said obviously angry "I don't know, it was you who placed it there" came Mai's weak and hoarse voice that she always got after a rough season.

"You had better tell me where it is or..." but he was interrupted.

"And i said i don't know, i have been with you the entire time and if you forgot to lock the door then it's your own fault, nothing more, nothing less" the hookers voice called out annoyed for being accused of the so called theft.

The boy froze with fear as he heard Mai's gasp and then the unmistakable sound of a gun shot, and the sound of a body hitting the floor told him that the hooker was as dead as can be and he wanted to cry he really did but two things came in the way such as the fact that he was a toy to Mai and the other fact was that he was hiding for his life, now with an assassin above his head, an amature yes but an assassin none the less meaning that if he came out now he would die.

So he waited til the guy at least left the kitchen and took out the gun from the briefcase and slowy loaded and armed it flicking off the safety switch and carefully opening the trapdoor until he could see and stick his arms out, and aimed the gun at the assassin that looked like he was in his later teen years, aiming at the middle of the back... and firing.

'three seconds, three bloody seconds was all it took, and now he's dead' while it wasn't the first time he had killed, it was the first time he did so by his own will instead of killing in self-defence.

Climbing up through the hatch he neared the body and kicked him lightly in the side to see if maybe he was alive, but to no avail the young man was dead and for the first time in his short life Harry truly felt no emotions, it was as if something snapped inside him, when he had killed before it was in self-defence and because of that he only felt scarred, and had a somewhat justified reason for doing the deed, but this time there was nothing like that, he had killed with the only reason being that he had wanted to live that is not a reason, it was and exuse and he knew it, looking over to Mai's dead body he felt nothing, absolutly nothing.

Knowing that he would have to go he did what he could to get some resources in order to live on until he could get a job, and that was when the journal popped into his mind... maybe.. just maybe he could...

* * *

-London The Clock-Tower Main Entrance 16:45 December:13th Year:1982-

Emiya Noritaka was mot happy man in the least, walking out of the Clock Tower, he had yet again been denied access to additional funds for his research and the damning thing was that he could only think of three ways to get his studies further without the said funds.

One was to marry into a family or clan that was researching the same thing, had the funds or both and he knew for certain that he would NOT get himself hitched that and he knew of no family or clan that was researching the aspect of time, the Second way was to have a child and get the damn money that way, but he knew he would not be able to raise a child, that and he did not want to lose even more time on doing so, as that would make the gaining of the currency usless anyway.

The Thrid and Final way was to turn himself into a dead apostel and by therefore length his life-span, but that would get the Clock Towers Enforcers and the Church's Agents on him in a heartbeat, to which he did not want to think of his chances of escape.

Though if he was honest with himself there was one thing that truly amused him right now, and that was the fact that he noticed that some child was following him, and to any normal persons view the boy might as well be strolling along the sidewalk like any other person, but to a magi on other hand the boy might as well have been screaming, i'm following you.. do you mind, and though it was amusing it was at the same time annoying, but oh well he should have anticipated this since unlike the other two headquarters for the British Ministry of Witches and Wizards and the compound for the Mages Conglomerate who layed in terms of the former, right in the middle of the business district and for the later on the outskirts of the northern most part of London.

Now the Clock Tower on the other hand had their entrance on the outskirts of one of Londons slums, for the Tower spaces a large portion of it area right under that slum and goes over to the Thames and under the river and stoppes directly below the Big Ben, which is why the place got named the Clock Tower, that and it originaly had it's day entrance there when you could go inside but thanks to some idiot of a mage who thought it a good idea to enter during the night, for while the Clock Tower much like it's mage and wizard conterparts is active 24 hour a day 7 days a week, the tower is not and as such they had to change the entrance to the other end instead 'I believe the idiots name was Springfield, Nagi Springfield i think'.

He was begining to get really irritated with the child's actions, heaving a quiet sigh Noritaka decided to confront the young boy by entering an alley that he knew was a dead-end.

Having seen the mundane weapon hidden under the boy's arm, Noritaka would addmit that the kid hide it well but not well enough to fool a magi of any sort, that and he was no fool he could sense the latent prana swirling within the boy, the young child most likely was a discarded and/or untrained, unwanted son of some magi, and from the amount of prana, he would deduct either mage or magus for wizards did not have that much prana 'I think i should take a closer look, and i know just how to as well' inwardly grinning, he reinforced his legs and jumped to the roof of the left building an apartment building if it's style told any storys.

Seeing the boy enter after him just to come to a halt, seeing Noritaka gone 'Well at the very least he is good, not a sound, most would at least ask where i went, now what is this, is he looking for me and he is cautious about it to... i have to say i'm impressed' this was after all not something you expected a child to be able to do "Maybe" Noritaka whispered to himself.

-Break-

'Where did that man go, i know he went in here... but he's not here, is he hiding why would he... he did not even see me, he would not be able to from that angle.. wait... this is a dead-ended alley with no doors and only that fire escape so... there is no where to hide and i didn't hear anything touch the stairs of that thing, it would make one hell of a racket so WHERE IS HE' scowling at the revelation he cautiously making his way deeper into the alley making nary a sound.

"I have to say i'm impressed" spinning around to see the man at the entrance to the alley 'how... how the hell did he get there' the boy frantically thought, the man seeing this threw back his head and roared with laughter.

Scowling at the man, wondering how he could get out of this he had after all, upon closer inspection, mistaken the man for his target when his real target, bearing similarly clothing and coloring on his clothes as well, except the fact that his real target's clothes was far more worn down the only reason he did not see the difference was the distance he had to keep in order for his target to not notice him.

Seeing this the magi shuckled quietly to himself 'well at the very least he is talented' thinking for a bit wondering what the child would do after he gave the young boy his thoughts and conclusion from his earlier view of the boy.

"You have talent, even i will admit that but you are obviously untrained, and very new to this are you not... that and i'm no idiot the latent prana inside you is a damn good indication, anyway to get to my point i have a proposition for you boy"

"And that would be" the boy asked very much on edge "And what is prana" 'Is this guy high or something... woudn't be the first time either'

An intrigued look flashed over the man's face "You mean to tell me that you don't even know what you are eh" seeing the man skaking his head "should have seen that one coming, i really should have" Noritaka muttered.

His eye brow twitching at what he thought was an insult, the boy may be 5 years old but he was not stupid nor was he an idiot, you did not live long in his profession if you were after all.

"Just say what you were gonna say and get done with it, i do have a job to do after all"

Amused by the boy proclamation, after all, he knew the boy was a street rat, no doubt from the nearby slum, if his clothing was anything to go by, but Noritaka was not slow on the uptake he knew that what the boy was speaking of was assassination, you just don't get that kind of grace to your movement, if you did not have a conscious awareness of how your body moves and constantly shifts it's rhythm to make less sound but not stand out in a crowd.

"Very well but to do so we need to go somewhere more private, for what i am to discuss with you can not, for safety, be talked about in such a place like this" the man stated as if he was talking about the weather.

The boy instantly on guard, he had made the mistake of taking one such offer before, just to almost get stabbed to death, so doing what he could he dropped all emotions from his eyes and relaxed his face, so as to make sure that the man could not read him as well as he did before.

"And why would i do that" the boy stated monotonously without the slightest of emotions in his voice and so he slowly as to not tip the man off, he reached for his glock 42 hidden under his left arm inside his ragged leather jacket.

The man rose an eye brow at the boys sudden shift, but it did not take long to remember where the boy came from, and so could not help the involentary flinch at the realisation of just how his words could be taken "'Sigh' calm down i'm not gonna hurt you, it would only be detrimental to what i wish to achieve anyway, and no i'm only talking about my own profession and the secrecy that lays around it that is all, and let's just say that the ability to use the energy named prana that i asked you about earlier, remember" the magus clarified for the boy and getting the result he wanted as he saw that the boy was no longer reaching for what ever weapon he had, though he still showed no emotions what so ever.

This actually got the boy's interest, as he had noted that there was indeed at times something that he could feel inside his body that made him more active, this extra energy always peaked at seven in the morning, well he always woke at three so it did not cut into his sleep, so taking a gamble "Fine you have my interest, but, if i don't like what i hear..." he left the warning and the threat hanging in the air.

And to his relief, the man nodded his consent.

Following the man out of the alley to who knows where, all he knew was that this just might be interesting.

* * *

-London Hotel Londinium 21:00 December:13th Year:1982-

"So if i'm to believe this correctly, you are a magi" the man now know to the boy as Noritaka nodded "And you need to further your research" the magi nodded once more "And one of three ways to do this, is to have a child, whether conceived or adopted does not matter, but that you have one, correct" now the magus gave a crooked grin, since he knew that the boy was far to intrigued by his proposition to say no.

Thinking over everything in his head, the young boy could not see anything wrong with accepting, but there was still somethings that needed to be understood first before he decided whether he accepted or declined.

"What do i gain" the boy demanded bluntly.

"You gain quite a lot, a family for one, if but only in name as i'm not much of a parental figure, but that much is obvious, you also get my magus crest when i die, and like most magi of any sort i to have dabbled into the artes of other kind of magic's as such i do know the blood adoption ritual that the witches and wizards have, because of this the normal danger with adotion can be solved easely enough..."

"Magus crest" the boy interrupted rather rudely.

"The center of a magus family or clan's Thaumaturgical research, and that brings me to another thing that you would get, namely, training in the art of making miracles and mysteries, of course there is more but, that will have to come at a later time for now i need three things, one can be solved with a phone call, but the other two can only come from your participation so what do you say" the shrewed man asked.

"... I will admit i'm interested, so... ok" the boy ended with a sigh.

"Good, then i will first need your name"

The boy grimaced at hearing that "I don't have any name, and if i did, i either don't remember or have never heard of it, for i have always been called boy, kid, freak or any number of others, both good and bad"

Blinking "Well in that case, do you have any name that you are fond of to any degree by perhaps"

"The only name i hold any fondness for is the title i hold here in London, it's what the people in my profession call me"

"And that would be" asked the annoyed magi.

"... Bloody Mist..."

Noritaka could only stare, this BOY, was the infamous and almost legendary Bloody Mist, who appeared only about a year ago, but quickly rose in both rank and notoriety among the local underworld, shuckling to himself about the absurdness of this, but if how the boy moved was anything to tell, he was telling the truth, with only made the boy's legend all the more absurd.

"Fine i believe you, but you will still need a name in order for me to do the ritual, so Mist huh, what about Kiri it means mist in my native tongue" the man asked.

Grimaceing the boy did not like that name obviously.

"Not Kiri huh, to straight i guess, what about Kiritsugu, kiri for mist, tsu for the word tsugi, it means next, and gu for guren it means gleen, full translation would mean *Mist of the next glenn* the mist part could be your link to your title, the next part because you will be the next Emiya family head and the glenn part for your origin here in the country of glenn's namely the UK the magus asked.

The boy looked like he liked it, which was a good thing cause Noritaka had quite the worst naming sense out there, the only reason he though of the name was that his late mother had wanted to name the brother he never got to have that, though with other characters obviously, and the only reason he even remembered it, was because of the boy... no Kiritsugu's title.

And soon enough the boy would be his son, if only in name alone.

"Well what are the other two things that you needed of me" inquired the boy now know as Kiritsugu.

"The first one is that phone call i mentioned, that will solve two things which are new clothing for you, the other is an additional pair of tickets, for the plane ride back to my... no OUR homeland of Japan and then to the Philippiness island of Alimango, where my main research lab is but first, we need to get you a bath, which was the other thing and then do the ritual but i'll warn you the ritual will do several things, one being that your physical attribution will change slightly as the ritual does give you a bit of my blood, so you will be my son in more ways then one, such as blood, name, looks and of course through our family craft, but i'll have to reinforce my earlier warning as you will most likely be in a lot of pain as of the fact that neither your magic core nor your prana circuits have not been opened, which i find strange but not unheard of, it merely means that you have yet to have a situation of accidental magic"

Raising his hand to stall the questions of his soon-to-be son "The ritual will open both as of such you will not have any cases of accidental magic and you will not have to go through the tedious and quite laborious process that connects oneself to ones curcuits and there for you will have a lot better control then most, well that and the quality of both will be kept at the highest degree possible since the normal process actually lowers it's quality slightly"

Nodding his head to tell that he understood what his father-to-be was saying even if he had to improvise as alot of the words held more and deeper meaning then his 5 year old mind could truly comprehend.

"If that's the case then you need to go take a bath NOW" stated the tired Noritaka who went over to the phone to make the call.

Complying with his new father's request he went to the bathroom, able to see where it was thanks to it's open door.

* * *

-Japan Tokyo Narita Airport 17:00 December:15th Year:1982-

A young boy could be seen making his way through the throngs of people, and if one would take a closer look one could see he was of mixed heritage which was showing the boy to be of mostly European descent but with some Asian mixed in to give a nice roundabout nich to the boy's looks consider that while he looked for the most part European he did have the pale complexion and dark hair of those of Asian heritage but his eyes are a startling dark green that when it is shadowed becomes a deep dark blue.

'I hope Tou-san will not be late, that would be extremely annoying if i have to wait for him, because he got catch up in his research or something' the young boy we all know as Kiritsugu mentally grumbled to himself.

One would be wondering what such a small child is doing by himself, or that would be what people would see if Kiritsugu had not used what little magecraft he could use, and cast the Magus equivalent of the wizarding spell, notice-me-not, and to Kiritsugu's surprise it was actually working.

Leaving Narita Airport through the main entrance, to see his father off to the left, waiting for him.

"_I see that you are finally here, took you long enough_" Noritaka said in japanese.

"_If i did not almost get crushed, at least a dozen times it might have been gone quicker"_ the boy stated surprisingly also in the far eastern tongue, but how can this be, for you can not learn a new language in just two days afterall, but that is the beauty of the blood adoption ritual what ever language's the adoption parent or parents know the child will instantly know as intimately as their own mother tongue.

"_Well it matter little now, come on the car is this way_" the elder Magus spoke, inwardly more then a little annoyed that he had to use one of the infernal constraptions that the mundane society used.

"_Here i thought that you believed such a things as a car to be heretical to use_" Noritaka merely shook his head "_be that as it may, we still have to use them from time to time anyway, so we get use to it_" the father stated to his son.

-Break-

Kiritsugu was by the least surprised at the sheer size of the ancestral house of Emiya, it was huge since it looked to be large enough that a hundred and then some could fit in just fine "_Why is the house so big_" the boy inquired as they walked into the old estate.

"_The Emiya was a lot larger many decades ago, even when i was young we were only around fifteen, though i do know that when my mother was a child the house was some two hundred and sixteen strong, why, what brought this on_" Noritaka answered with a raised eye brow looking at his son.

"_Just curious is all, just did not see a reason behind the size_" the boy shrugged.

Merely shaking his head and gave a sigh "_We will leave for_ Alimango_ in a week, so til then i will teach you all i can about our family craft_" the man stated with amusement.

Seeing that the boy was basicly jumping in excitement, even if all you could detect of the said mood was a few twitching in the boy's shoulders, it was understandable why Noritaka was so amused.

"_Well there is one more thing we need to do here, and that is to get you a hair cut_" the elder Magus said with a smirk, seeing the horror upon his son's face "_Come now, it's not that bad and you do need to cut your hair, for while i have no problem with you having long hair, yours is completely tassled and splitting all over, that is not something a noble must have, it's unsightly_" the man sniffed said.

"_Says the guy with the proverbial bowl cut hair and flask bottom size glasses_" Kiritsugu argued "_Oh and that was sarcasm_" the boy snorted.

"_And if i must cut it i'll do it myself, i don't trust a barber not to slit my throat_"

Wincing knowing exactly where that belief comes from "'Sigh' _ok but be careful, i don't want to have to heal a cut off ear or something along that line, OK_" Noritaka said sternly.

"Hai"

"_Good_"

Quietly letting out a sigh, knowing that he had his work cut out for him, that and he did not want to worry the boy with certain details as the fact that when he had returned home to find a letter from the Association, for all his genius, stupid as he was thought it was the stipendium he had asked for from the Clock Tower, only to find that it was in reality a sealing designation, lucky as he was he did not touch the paper upon which the designation was placed, for had he touched it he would be in great trouble, but he could not leave it laying around so he had destroyed it as soon as he could, for there was no way that he would carry a damn becon on his person.

Looking out at the sky visable through the open shoji doors to his left "Sigh..." 'Mia would you approve, would you see Kiritsugu as the son we never had, for i cannot help but grow attached to him, though i wonder were he gained that scar above his right eye, it reeked of Dark Magic, but i don't sense even a shred of the said magic in Kiri what so ever, could he have been attacked by a Magi somewhere along the line of his short life... wait i seems to remember something about some Dark Wizard and a boy... could Kiritsugu be... ' shaking his head 'No.. that would be just too much of a coincidence' shuckling to himself about how absurd it would be for Kiritsugu to be Harry Potter, that and there was NO way that the Wizards would ever let their so called Hero out of their sight, much less allow him to end up in the situation that the dark haired man found him in.

Snorting "_Boy-Who-Lived, my Time-Craft that a baby could do what the rumors said about him_" the fourth head of the Emiya muttered.

Thinking about his wife made him realise that Kiritsugu did infact look alot like Mia, and that remainded him that he never knew what his wife's maiden name was, the only and closest thing he knew was that she was related to some family by the name of Evens, a cousin to the last man to bear that name supposedly, he was no idiot he could after all see the resemblance, and THAT was far more then a mere coincidence, though now that he thought of it Mia did come from England, and to his knowledge, Evens was a name that orinated from the daughter of the man that bore the name Even Peverell, whom was the son of Antioch Peverell, that went into hiding after his arrogant father died by assassination because of a disgruntled wizard that had lost to the oldest of the Peverell brothers in a duel, and onto the thought of the brother and so called Deathly Hallows that the brothers supposedly held.

To his knowledge the Hallows were the last TRUE phantasm's, sure Arthur's Excaliber was a Last phantasm but not a True one, since the Hallows were the last phantasm's that was made by immortal hands, the ones after them were all crafted by mortal hands, even the holy sword of promised victory was still created by mortals, after all it WAS made by the hope and dreams of the whole planet, human hopes and dreams yes, over the whole planet yes, a last phantasm yes but did that make it a TRUE noble phantasm, curtainly NOT, powerful as it no doubt was... it just was not the real deal... not like the ancient first 'Sword' EA or Enûma Eliš or as they say in modern terms Enuma Elish the sword that saw the first dawn of light, the sword that existed before the concept of 'Sword' even existed, the blade that is known as the Sword of Rupture or more correctly The Star of Creation that Split the Heaven and Earth in Two, but now that he though of it he seems to remember that from their long history, not just as Magus's, but as warrior's the Emiya held more then their fair share of Noble phantasm's, 8 if he remembered correctly though non of them were either True or Last ones, sigh 'but those are held in one of our vaults at Gringotts, there was after all more then just Witches and Wizards that used that resource'.

He wondered if Kiritsugu would maybe take up one or two of them "_No way_" the genius grumbled.

"_what is_..." and he looked up from his musing, just to burst out laughing at the sight that greeted him, Kiritsugu hade on a black tanktop, a pair of tan carpenters pants and a slightly darker par of tan boots, but that was not what Noritaka was laughting at it was his son's hair the boy had most likely cut it at the jawline thinking it would settle like his do, but to the boy's likely horror, his hair pointed in all directions, most prominently in the back, the hair on the left side of his head pointing straight out and the right side's hair flowing towards the back of his head and his bang's flowing over to collect on the right side of his face ending in three conical straws, making it look like someone had stuck an electrocuted cluttered and frayed head of a floor mop on top of Kiritsugu's head, it was hilarious to say the least.

"_Yeah yeah laugh it up old man, laugh it up all you want, but i'll get you for it one way or a another_" said a pouting Kiritsugu mature as he was, he was still a child, and no child likes to be laughed at.

Ah how long had it been since he laughed like this, not since his wife was murdered by the Association, and almost instantly did hos mood plunge down a darker path, oh there was no evidence but he knew it was done by the Clock Tower's Enforcers, if the sealing designation was anything to go by, his wife's death was nothing more then a means to an end for them, namely a warning straight, plain and simple, he noticed his son saw his mood take a plunge and was no doubt wondering why.

"Tou-san" the 5 year old asked, worried he might be behind his father's sudden shift in mood.

"_It's not your fault son, i... merely remembered about the time i have had with my late wife, that is all_"

"_What was she like_" the now curious child asked.

Thinking for a bit, and after a while he got up and went out, coming back after a few minutes holding two books in his right hand, placing them on the table and pushed them towards Kiritsugu.

"_Here it's only right that you learn about the woman that, should she still have been around today, would have been your mother_" he smiled sadly towards the books "_Her name was Mia, Emiya Mia_ " the father stated with sorrow in his voice.

-Break-

It was ten minutes before Noritaka stopped speaking about his late wife "_Since you can read those later, maybe on the plane, but for now until we head out i will teach you what i can, especially about the Emiya Thaumaturgy_" and here he grinned "_Namely the manipulation of the aspect of Time_" grinning like a sheshire cat seeing the look of pure shock that registered all over Kiritsugu's face, and then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fainted, Noritaka merely satt there laughing.

* * *

-Philippines Alimango Island Pacific Sea 01:42 January:1st Year:1986-

The first thing one would understand about Emiya Noritaka is that he is a cold individual to everyone with there being one exception and that is in the form of his son Emiya Kiritsugu, despite the boy being almost always monotone, almost like the boy was incapable of expressing emotions, which the man though was bullshit because he knew better, the young 8 year old only expressed emotions around those he trusted, he were one of the few people that was on this short list, his assistant Shirley being another one, and Noritaka had seen the look that his son had in his eye when he saw her, well she was four years older then his son but the fact was that, as long as Kiritsugu did not choose someone who was either over five years older or under five years younger then Noritaka would approve, because love came in many forms even a genius like him knew this, hell he had been on the other end of such a relationship, that was after all how he met Mia.

But one thing really surprised even him and that was that Kiritsugu was a literal genius, he was not just an 'Average One' but he also had a sixth element that he came to conclude as the outside element of Propogation, it's main use was within the fact that Kiritsugu would healed faster then even most Magi, but it only became really dangerous when thought of together with the boy's DUAL origins Severing and Binding, he had yet to tell the boy this, but that did not mean that he did not praise the boy when he was learning... no learning would not be the right word, for Kiritsugu did not learn, he devoured, he was like a sponge he sucked everything he heard about thaumaturgy, and therefore learned at a pace even he would have been jealous of had he been younger, but as it stood he was merely a proud father, for what father did not want their son or daughter to be a genius and so for a time.

For a time... everything seems to go right.

But that was when the world decided to show that Murphy's law affected even Magi, for everything came crashing down, the bounded field did not work, he could not see where he had gone wrong.

But that was not the worst, Shirley that idiot girl had gone an drunken the potion that he was trying to make, a potion that would turn him into a Dead Apostel, it was still highly experimental and unstable, and the stupid girl that he sincerely thought would have one day be his daughter-in-law, had turned herself into what could only be thought of as a half-breed while burning down his lab, luckely all of his research was in it's safe at the time so all he hade to do was what he could, namely trap the girl turned Apostel inside a powerful bounded field, take his notes and what could be saved from the lab and pack up and leave.

Problem was that in the process two things hade happened, two very horrible things one was that Shirley had biten someone else and he could not find where the infected had gone off to, but that was when he found the second thing that terrified him, Kiritsugu was gone.

So he did the one thing he could, he waited ready to flee when his son came back, for he knew that it was only a matter of time until either the Clock Tower or the Church or Root forbid both got a whiffet of this, if so he was done for, so he prepared for the might be eventuality that he would perish.

He would parted with his Magus Crest, his notes, everything, literally everything so Kiritsugu could continue his work, he knew that he would always be proud of his little genius.

But thinking back, he could not help but to regard the memories earlier days upon the island with at least some fondness.

* * *

-Alimango-

It was a fine but very hot day out, the sun shining high in the blue sky there were few clouds adrift in the heavens, and a certain young hero was cooling off the heat of the sun by diving with some of the local kids, though if he was honest with himself he was a bit annoyed that they STILL could not say his name properly, and had instead come to call him Kerry.

Walking to the edge of the cliffside he looked down at the other kids "Kerry, Kerry" the others continuously called from the inside the water, followed by several calls of "Hurry up" they gave shocked gasp's of awe as he grinned in a show of challenge by such telling the others that he would jump from a higher point on the cliffside.

they gave calls of awe at his jump from the highest point on the cliffside and following his jump came joyious shouts of "WOW" and "Amazing".

-Break-

Having swam all the way around the great cliff to the large beach, they asked if he was scared "Naw, that was nothing" predictively came the young 8 year olds anwser.

Suddenly they hears a car's horn honking in the distance by the road "Shirley" Kiritsugu called to his bestfriend and secret crush in the car, it was the 13 year old Shirley she had matt mid-dark brown hair and joy filled golden eyes, the others called to the local girl as well, but she only had eyes for our young hero it would seems "Kerry, hey there, sorry to keep you waiting" she called back.

Kiritsugu gave other kid some goodbyes before running to his bestfriend's car, and got in and closed the door so that she could drive him home it was afterall up in the mountains that the Emiya lived on the small island "Hey, Kerry" Shirley suddenly said with a questioning tone "Do you know where this island's name comes from"

"Nope"

"Oh, wait isn't Arimago the word for a crab" he asked.

"Yup"

"Long ago, this was a place where they made offerings to the sea gods, but one day... a girl, wi nothing to feed her sick mother, took some of the food that had been offered" she said, pausing a little to take a new breath "Thus, the girl was cursed, and transformed into a crab" she finished.

He looked at her with query eyes "That's the origin of the name, it's an awful story" he concluded his thought upon the subject.

She hmm'ed "And the shrine, where they worshipped those gods, stood where your mansion is, up in the mountains, that's why none of the villagers want to go up there" she told him.

"They say it's bad luck"

She looked over to Kiritsugu "They say if you go there too often, you'll be cursed... they try to scare me"

"No way, jeez"

He sighed "But everyone's nice to me" he said thoughtfully.

Shirley looked over to him once more "You don't feel like an outsider anymore, right Kerry"

He seems to gain some vigour from that "In the village, they treat you like my little brother" only to have it instantly crushed.

Giving a sigh "Eeh, a little brother... huh" it was obvious that he was disappointed with being just that.

"You've really settled in here" she said.

"Yeah"

She smiled "When you first arrived, everyone used to bully you... you had a weird name!" she laughed.

He scowled "That..." but was stopped because of a road bump before continuing "YOU were the first one to use it" he accused.

"And calling me Kerry..."

"Because your name's really hard to say" she said with some humour in her voice "Kerry... Kerry..." she tried.

He took a deep breath "Kiritsugu" he corrected her.

"Kerytugu" she tried as if it was the right one, while he only scowled at her for once again getting it wrong.

"Not even close.." he sighed.

"Huh" she laughed "what" she was still giggling.

-Break-

He was preparing the dinner table, they had decided to have their dinner outside for a change, placing the first bowl of stew on the table he felt great "Yosh" he said as he noticed his father coming up behind him from the main Research Lab with another of his eternal and time-less plants "Tou-san, is that a new one" he asked.

"Yes" was his fathers answer.

Noritaka smiled at his son "This will make my hundreth success"

Kiritsugu took the flower from his father and put it by the other 99 successes "These flowers never wither" he asked to no one "That is because i've altered the flow of time within them, they'll never grow beyond this, but they will also never wither" the elder Magus answered.

"Wow... is that what it means to be an Emiya, Tou-san"

"Hai, but the problem is whether we can get the same theory to work on humans" his father replied.

Suddenly they hear the door to the main Lab close and sees Shirley come rushing over to the veranda with another flower in her hands "Hey, sorry to keep you two waiting" she yelled.

"Shirley, that is..." the boy asked.

"Have a look, it's my first success" she anwers.

"Shirley's been mimicking me, while she helps... despite my initial discomfort, she has shown remarkably enough that she has quite some talent as a Magus, on the othe hand her talent pales incomparison with your though" Noritaka claimed.

The three started walking to the table to sitt down "No no no nono aha, Sensei didn't you do most of the work, i only helped a little at the end" they started to eat just as Shirley finished.

"But it's still amazing... hey, Tou-san" Kiritsugu inquired.

"Hmm.. what?"

"Could i try that spell that you and Shirley used to make those flowers" the young boy clarified.

"That'd be great, if Kerry some help you could do it.. right Sensei..." but she was interrupted.

"No" the elder Magus stated "Kiritsugu, for you it's far to early, a genius you may be, but far enough to safely perform a mystery of that level.. you are just not ready for it yet" the father stated with a worried face.

Kiritsugu groaned in the, to him, slight unfairness.

"This isn't a game, it's dangerous, i only let Shirley try it because i think she has the necessary knowledge and experience for her to not just perform the spell successfully but also perform it safely" Noritaka rose from the table as the 8 year old once again groaned.

Later Kiritsugu looked sadly on as his father educated Shirley further in the path of Thaumaturgy, and most like some pieces of the Emiya one as well.

-Break-

"Father Simon, why won't you understand" Shirley exclaimed.

"Shirley" the priest said in a calming voice.

"Everyone misunderstands Sensei" the distraught girl proclaimed.

The elderly priest held up his hand in a gesture for the young girl to listen "Listen, Shirley... don't go back to that mansion anymore" the two looked back at Kiritsugu who was standing a bit back at the crest of the hill to the church looking on at the two in confusion, having just returned to the island after having went home to get a few things.

The priest beckoned the girl to him "Come let's talk inside" and she followed the eldeerly man inside, no doubt about the fact that it would be yet another one of the man's attempts at getting the girl to stop going to the Emiya house at the top of the mountain plateau.

-A little while later-

"My father should spend more time with villagers, too" the young boy said.

"Maybe..." the girl answered, the two had taken Shirley's car to one of the higher points of the road to the mansion, and were no sitting in the back of the lowbed-truck.

"Father Simon really doesn't like him, he preaches at me alot, he claims that if i keep working there a demon will possess me someday... hey take a at look" she lifted a small silver dagger with a cross engraved on the sheath.

"He told me to always keep it nearby at all times" she threw the dagger to kiritsugu, who catch it in his right hand "He says it's a powerful talisman" she said while the 8 year old unsheathed the small dagger.

He sheathed the dagger again and looked at the elder girl "Aren't you scard of my father, Shirley" he said while giving the silver blade back handle first while smiling.

"Nope... sure, magical research isn't exactly normal, but everything that Sensei is discovering could make history" she lamented to the younger boy "I think he's amazing though" she finished.

she took out a small melon from one of the bags and unsheathed the dagger and cut the melon in half, Kiritsugu gained a strained expression on his face as the elder girl bit into one of the halfs of the fruit "That's" the girl only looked at him with a small smile as she happily continued to eat the fruit "it's sharp and easy to use" she said holding up the small dagger.

'Yes, but that's a little dangerous to use as a fruit knife Shirley' Kiritsugu thought while a sweatdrop form on the back of his head.

-Some time later in the evening-

The door to the house opened, and it could be seen that the 13 year old girl was bidding our young hero good night "See you tomorrow"

"Shirley, is something wrong" the young boy asked.

"Making a flower bloom forever... it really is an amazing kind of Magic" the girl said.

"But, you did it too"

The preteen woman looked lamentedly at the many eternaly blooming flowers "The work with flowers is all that i can do... Sensei, he can do a lot more, his medicines could eradicate human mortality and bring further values to as a whole... i guess that i want him to use his power for everyone, so they all can understand how impressive he really is" she paused for a second.

"But Sensei, he's already given up on that, but Kerry i think you can do it" she stated softly.

"What, isn't it you who are fathers number one student, your far ahead of me so if anyone's going to do it, it's be you Shirley... not me" the boy said.

"I'm not his student, the most i can be is his assistant helping him with little things..." Kiritsugu grew qurious over what the girl he liked had been looking almost the entire time they had been out here, just get shocked at seeing the flower that should have been Shirley's first success in the art of Thaumaturgy, had withered to a dark brown dead plant, and not remained in the state the other 100 ones that his father had made.

"I'm not his student or anything else, so even when the priest lectures me about him, there's nothing i can say... Kerry you're his heir, without a doubt, everything he's working on he plans for you to continue"

"It's just a little too soon" she ended her dialogue.

"... Hey, come with me for a bit" she took his hand and started to lead him into the forest behind the house down a small dirt path.

They came out of the forest by a calm river that had the moon and start shining in it.

Coming to a stop by the rivers edge right next to the elder girl he uttered sounds of awe at how beautiful the river was

"Kerry, what kind of adult do you want to be when you grow up" the girl asked.

"Eh" the boy uttered in non comprehension "If you take up your father's work what will you use it for... it's a power that could very well change the whole world, and someday.. it'll be yours" the boy looked at her alittle like she had grown a second head "That's right, change the world, and if it's you... i'm sure it can be done"

"I guarantee it" Shirley said with quiet conviction in her voice, as if just saying it could or would make it true.

The young 8 year old looked out over the water "That's..." he began slowly "That's a secret" he finally answered.

"Then, when you grow up, let me see what you can do" Kiritsugu noticed that the elder girl had moved from on top of the nearby rock to right beside him while she had been speaking.

"And i'll stay with you until then, okay" he looked at the girl who held his heart and gaped, while Shirley was only smiling softly at him with her soul-filled eyes, all he could do was blush while stumbling over the words he wanted to say like an idiot "Wh-whatever..." was his final stubborn answer to the young 13 year old.

Having his make turned didn't mean hear how she laughed, though whether it was at him or the situation he could not say.

"!" suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrapping themselfs around him around, he could feel Shirley lift him up, and she started to spin around, again and again.

"Will you stop it" he asked "Nope, gotcha" was his answer while she continued to laugh.

* * *

-present-

And now that he thought of that, it was the days after that when everything went down the drain, in more ways then one.

He remembered that the friend of his son, his own assistant, that had broken into his Workshop and main Research Laboratorium, for all of his research and experiments, though he always locked everything up except one thing, the potion that still needed to age and become more stable before he would try and refine it, and the problem laid solely with the fact that it needed sun and moonlight in order to do so, and had because of that been forced to leave it out in the open.

He had warned that girl that it was neither finished nor stable enough to be consumed, and the girl yet still went and not just stole it but also drank it.

Noritaka could not help but to sigh in remorse and resignation, luckly he had been able to hunt and capture the girl alive.

He could not fathom how deeply wounded Kiritsugu would have become if he had killed her, so he did what he could to both save and subdue the girl long enough that he might be able to at the very least fix the problem somewhat.

But thinking back with a grimace he could not believe how stupid he was to trust the girl, he should know by now that the only one he could whole heartedly trust was his son, and Kiritsugu alone.

* * *

-Alimango-

Kiritsugu woke up to the sound of the door to his room opening.

To see his father "Oh good morning Father" he said in a sleepy and dazed voice.

"Kiritsugu, you didn't enter my Workshop last night, did you" Noritaka asked calmly but with a hint of urgency and a shred of panic and fear, waking the you former assassin from his sleep instantly, and with readyness answered.

"Huh, no"

"Very well" his father was about to close the door, when he turn to him once more "Kiritsugu, don't go down to the village today... in any case don't leave the house" was all the now serious man said before he closed the door and left.

Kiritsugu was understandably confused "What's happening all of a sudden" he asked to himself.

-later in the evening-

"Shirley's late..." he commented to no one.

Despite his fathers orders to do otherwise Kiritsugu decided to leave the house and look for Shirley, and if there was truble then his old and rusty but still very much working capacity as an assassin would show itself once more.

Running down all the way to the village, it was quite an amount of road to cover but 20 minutes later he ws running into town and saw the two basketball loving brother's that always use to hang around Shirley, so he decided to ask them if they knew where she was "Hey, do you guys know where Shirley is" but he only got two pair of heads shaking negative.

Continuing on to the girl's house he called into the house via the open window, and when he did not get an answer he tried the door just to find it unlocked 'That's strange, while it's true that everyone knows everyone, Alimango did still have a small airport and because of that tourists so Shirley should know better then to not lock her door, somethings not right.. but what' was the thought of the young boy, for while it had been a while since he had been in the business of a killer, it did not mean he had lost all of his ability's as one, but it would seems he had lost enough to not be able to figure this out so easely.

'The people back in the Slums would laugh at how weak i've become' he thought gingerly to himself.

He entered the house and looked around, but saw that she wasn't there, heading out again his foot hit something and he looked down, to see an empty medicine bottle with Japanese writtings on it... and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach 'No this coudn't be... the thing father was so worked up about' he thought, since his father would rarly if ever get so worked up, unless it was a deadly serious matter, and the writting was in Noritaka's hand style, swallowing heavily he went outside to continue his search for his missing friend, only to hear the hens clucking loudly.

He ran outside to look and immediately saw a hen covered in patches of blood "What happened to you" he asked softly to himself, starting to get a feeling of dread that he knew already what awaited him on the side of the house.

Gingerly stepping silently to the edge leading to the side of the house where he knew the hens house was.

His eyes widdened and for the first time in many year Kiritsugu felt fear, he could also feel tears falling down his face 'Shirley, so it was you' he thought with sorrow he knew that his friend could not be saved... for neither did he have the tools nor the experience.

She suddenly looked back at him, and he could see the glowing red eye of an Apostel in her left eye.

"Kerry" she said with laborious breath as if she was holding herself back from attacking him.

"Shirley... " he answered, while he started to walk to her, and she franticaly began to back away from him into the hen house behind her until she was against the back wall.

"I... i only wanted to prove it, that .. Sensei's research.. was .. ... but... i guess..it. didn't work" it was obvious that her breath was becoming more and more laborious with how many times she paused in between every word.

She started to bang her head against the mesh net and scream, he noticed that the 'holy' dagger the priest had given her just yesterday had been flung close to his feet.

"Please... Kerry.. Kill me, if you do it now... there's still time... please" she begged.

He started to shake his head while backing away from her, tears were streaming down his cheeks, he just couldn't do it.

So he turned and ran.

* * *

-Present-

Kiritsugu was both afraid and calm at the same time a combination he knew was not good.

"_Please let me not be to late_" the boy asked silently to himself, the fact that he had run away in fear after he saw what happened to Shirley and he knew that it would be a point of shame for the rest of his life, however long that maybe is, but he remembered what that freelancer by the name of Natalia Kaminski said about his father, at first he did not want to believe his kind and gentle father would ever do something like that, but she told him that he was the only one that could be saved, but he argued that if he had a holy object he could save Shirley, and she gave it to him, a holy object she called the Shroud of Martin, supposedly the scarf of a forgotten saint who specialized in hunting Apostels and because of that the Shroud was drenched in the blood of Apostel's, and so it had the power to suppress an Apostel's blood, it was perfect for what he needed it for.

But he also needed to confront his father, and if he was like that woman said he was... well he had made a deal with her that if he killed his father she would in exchange hide Shirley, she had answered yes.

On the way to where he knew his father were he picked up several wierd swords that could hide it's blade inside the handle.

Remembering what that woman said, whilst everything burned around him.

-F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k-

"Remember i will only agree to this if, and only IF, you kill this man" the woman he now knew as Natalia Kaminski said showing a photo of the young boy's father, though may not like it this freelancer that after having seen one of the ghoul's created by the dead made by Shirley, had hailed the Magus Association that the island was flagged with dead, undead and ghouls, but she did not know that the Church had heard as well, the woman had come to him becuse he was really the only one that knew where his father was and the only one that could show others how to get in.

"I know, but you had better keep your end as well, i'll confront my father and IF he is behind this then, and ONLY then will i kill him" the boy demanded.

She grinned a little, but it looked more like a smirk "Humph, so there is some fire in you, fine bozu i'll do you a deal, i'll give you a certain item i have as well as a gun, and if you shot the bastard i'll not just help you get that girlfriend of yours off this island but i'll even train you as well, what do you say" grinning like a cheshire the dark gray haired and blue eyed woman said with amusement clear in her voice.

"She is NOT my girlfriend" he snapped back with a small blush covering his cheeks "But fine you have a deal" the boy stated harshly.

Natalia's grin only widdening

-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-

Having reached his destination, he slowely opens the trap door and enters 'Tou-san REALLY likes trap doors' he could feel a sweatdrop form on the side of his head at that particular trait of his father's, walking towards the room he knew that his father was in, coming to a halt seeing the door to the back up research lab open he looked inside, and froze seeing two things he did not like in the slightest, the first was him seeing Shirley laying magically bound to the floor and the second was the bounded field surrounding her, for he knew what that particular barrier did and he did not like it in the slightest.

Knowing how to create it, he shattered it in just a few second, and ran to Shirley and taking out the Shroud of Martin and bound it around her mouth, nose and eyes and then went over to the locker on the wall that he knew his father kept substances for medicinal purposes, he took a syringe, a one time use needle and the bottle with anesthesia inside.

Going over to Shirley again, screwing the needle on to the syringe and pricked the needle through the rubber cap and preparing a dose that would keep her in unconsciousness for the next few days, placing the syringe by her arm he went and grabbed an elastic band so he could shut the blood flow in the arm temporarely to get the anesthesia inside her blood circulation quicker, time was of the essence after all.

Tying the band around her arm he picked up the syringe and ejected a bit of fluid so as to make sure no air went into the arm, he pricked the needle into her arm and slowly ejected the anesthesia into her system, when he was done he calmly removed the needle and tied on a band-aid, to keep the wound from infecting and then untying the elastic band from her arm he now knew that she would not wakeup anytime soon.

He had been really scared when she had ask him to kill her, but he could not and instead ran away in shame.

"I will always like you Shirley even if i know that nothing can happen between us now" the distraught eight year old whispered giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Oy are you coming or... " he spun around, just to see that there in the door opening stood Natalia, obviously having taken down the immensely powerful bounded field around the forest surrounding the house, most likely with his instructions on how it was built and then entered the underground corridor that lead to the opposite side of the mountain with an escape road hidden in his father's study, he saw that the freelacer had the most serius face he had ever seen, he nodded knowing what he had to do, he emptied his eyes and relaxed his face on pure instinct.

He did not need any more evidence, his father was gone and in his place was a monster that needed to be put down.

"Stay back for now... he only trusts me" stated the emotionless boy.

Nodding her consent, she followed him deeper into the underground complex 'This is brilliant even I would not have been able to find this place'

-Break-

Walking into his father's study, he saw the man... no monster shuffle through some waddes of notes, hearing his footsteeps on the hard wood floor Noritaka turned around and smiled at his son.

"_I have returned father_" the monotone voice of Kiritsugu sounded through the chamber.

"_Welcome back son, i'm glad that you are in good health_" Noritaka said obviously pleased that his son was well and back.

"_What did you do to Shirley father_"

The monster gave a sigh "_Don't worry i merely knocked her out and bound her for the time being_"

"_Nothing else_" the boy asked in a dangerous tone, but if the elder Magus heard it he ignored it.

Shacking his head "_No nothing special, well i did put up a bounded field, i'm not too aware of what will become of her, i did give her the standard antidote for those who has consumed Apostel blood, you would be surprised how often that happens... well she did consume a highly experimental and unstable potion, so i really don't know what will happen i have an idea but at current point it holds no merit_"

"_What do you mean you don't know, and why did you make something like that to begin with_" the younger Magus whispered.

"'Sigh' _as i said earlier the potion was still aging so the result was, well all i know is that she will most likely be some kind of half blood, and the reason i made it, was so i could further my research, as things stand i'm at a roadblock and if i don't make a breakthrough, which i think will not happen anytime soon, the only other option was to lengthen my life... don't worry so much i'll do all i can for her, i know how infatuated you are with her_" the man shuckled.

"_What about the village_" Kiritsugu asked, getting secretly angry towards his father 'All this time and i did not even notice a thing'

Noritaka sighed "_We both know that there is nothing i, you or anyone can do about that_" heaving a deep breath he continued "_And i always knew something like this might happen so i prepared, i just put the last piece inside the briefcase over there_" the man pointed at a briefcase in the corner by the door "_I put all of our family's most important research in there_"

"_I see_" the boy answered monotonously, reaching for the Beretta 9mm that Natalia gave him, he aimed at his fathers back and unlocked the safety "_If that is all..._ " "_What do you mean Kirits.u.._ " turning around the man saw his son holding a gun aimed at his chest "_Son" "Goodbye_" and he pulled the trigger.

And saw his father's lifeless corpse hit the floor, and yet again he felt as if he could not muster the ability to display emotions, hearing footsteps behind him, knowing who it was, he dropped his still outstreached arm to his side, feeling a hand placed on his shoulder.

"I shipped that girl of to one of my Associates that will know what to do with her" nodding his head in acceptance "You did a good job" she said quietly.

"Yes but did i do a good enough of one".

* * *

Well damn if that wasn't a bitch of a chapter, anyway before you guys ask yes i will put element's of other series in this, you have already seen one namely Ken Akamatsu's Mahou Sensei Negima and i will most likely put in more, i know that i will put in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the other NASU-verse series will most likely have element's in this story as well but that is not yet for a while.

That and i feel that i owe you guys an explanation about certain things, like the difference between the three main Magi "Classes", as well as that thing about Phantasm's.

1. When i sat down and though over the differences of the varius Magi types i noticed something rather funny, and that is that Wizards and Witches have more Od and Mages have more Mana then Magus's, but a Magus Prana Circuit can theoretically hold more Prana because it COMBINDS Od and Mana, and it can preduce more Prana units then a magical core can.

2. A Mage only takes IN Mana and stores it for short durations, where as the problem for Wizards and Witches is that, if i am to take the theory of Wrathkal's FateProphecy Break into consideration, they only have one Circuit to rely on, and that is their wands that have an artificial magic circuit, and as such can only produce so much of an effect in terms of mystical capability's, this of course does not mean that they are weak by any means, only that they can only use mysteries and miracles that have a certain amount of power at max depending on the area that the spell covers.

3. I believe i owe you guys an explanation to what i said about Noble, Last and True Phantasm's, a while back i had it explained to me that Noble ones are Phantasm's that only attain their mythical properties after death, and that they were all created by either mortals or lesser celestial/demonic/spiritual beings, that Last Phantasm's are weapons that was either crystallized out of something like hope or hate and the like or crafted by mid to higher celestial/demonic/spiritual beings, they were weapons that could but more often then not would not attain their mythical properties before death, but was always guaranteed to become legendary and that True ones where Phantasm's that was crafted by mythical,godly and/or truly immortal beings, and would attain their mythical properties in life.

Essecially:

Noble, may very well not become famous at all and would more often then not have no special ability(s) til death

Last, would become famous but more often then not only attain their special ability(s) til death

True, would become famous would attain their special ability(s) in life

In a nut shell, but to take an example, Excalibur only attain most of it's ability's after Arturia had died.

Also i have said it before and i will say it again, i am not forcing you to read, if you don't like it then exit the fic and read something else, afterall what we like is subjective from person to person, and i know already that just by me saying this i'll invoke the main rule about the internet... nerd hate, since 99% of people finds it inconceivable that other people have an opinion that differs from their own... or at least that is what Gigguk from Anime-Zone says anyway.

And another thing i did NOT invoke his Holiness's name, i hailed it, what kind of worshipper would i be if i could not hail the mightiest of the Log's followers, Log forbid, and since you seems so grumpie about it i changed it to his rightfully title.

A few last things for those of you who wonder why there is so much description and so little dialog, that is because this is only the prolog arc, it will stop in the first main arc which i might add is just after this one(arc not chapter).

I have also asked Thrid Fang, Z-bond and TheEndless7 if i can borrow some of their Oc's, and so far Fang is the only one that has answered, and i got an ok, will need to wait for the others before i post the next chapter, that was all.

So well see ya next time and remember to worship the log and please review.


	3. AS ETERNITY DIES IN THE ARMS OF A MOTHER

Hiya welcome to the next chapter of this crazy adventure, anyway the answers to your questions will be inn the lower AN, didn't want to spoil something, and yes i got an ok from Fang to borrow his as he calls it "Demon-spawn brain child" lol's, so without further ado here's the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own neither Harry Potter nor any of the Nasu-verse things/people ets ets and i don't own anything that belonges to Ken Akamatsu or other series, books, manga, anime ets. for extreme horrors would assault the world if i did nuff said.

* * *

Talk "english" "_japanese_" "_f__rench_" "italian" "**german**" "**bulgarian**"

Think 'thinking'

Narration `narrating´

Dreaming *dreaming*

Chant ~latin~ ~_japanese_~ ~_**gaelic**_~ ~_french_~ ~_**norse**_~ ~**german**~

Place -a place a time a date and a year-

* * *

Chapter 3: As eternity dies in the arms of the mother

* * *

Unknown country, unknown place, unknown time

Grunting and groning could be heard from the unconscious boy on the medical table.

"Hurts, doesn't it... Magus's carry the pain the Crest for their entire lives" said the smoking Natalia from the chair against the wall, raising herself from it and walking to the unconscious boy on the table while still speaking, despite knowing full well that the boy could not hear her.

"Your father really gave you the perfect name, even if it's meaning is diffrent then what you spell it as" the morose woman stated.

The woman pause right beside the harshly breathing young child "Your Origin lies in cutting and tying, thought the nuance is a little bit different then destruction and regeneration"

"One could liken it to if you cut a string, and then tie it back together instantly" she finalized her theory.

But, she seems to have even more to add on to that "Of course the thickness will be diffrent where it was originally cut at, so in that sense, it would mean an irreversible change... when one thinks of it, the character for 'kit' and 'tsu' which means 'cut' and 'tie' can also be used to write your, boya, and i believe i have the perfect Mystic Code for you" she smiled to herself.

"Afterall, if you cut and tie something improperly within a living creature it will rot, but, if actualized within something like say, a Magi, the damage would be far more permanent and severe... you had better not waste them" the elder Magus said, holding something inbetween her finger, in the light...

It was a bullet.

* * *

-The True Darkness-

* * *

-Somewhere in Saudi Arabia, 19:20 April:12th Year:1987-

One coule see a man running through an almost abandoned and trashed residential district, he was breathing rather heavily, and considering that he was for his life, one could understand why.

High above on one of the nearby roofs, Natalia was standing with a communication headset on her head, keeping her eyes on their running target.

"Natalia, can you hear me, it's just a little more" Kiritsgu's low almost whispering voice came over the comm-system.

"Roger" was his only answer from his teacher.

The man they were hunting was a Sealing Designate that, while he was a low priority one, had annoyed the Magus Association by blowing up one to many Workshops, and because of that had gain enough heat around him to get people to hunt him down.

Though one could also argue that another reason being the fact that he was know to have close connections to the russian maffia, but one could wonder what the mob of the frozen north was doing in Saudi Arabia.

The man that they were hunting was a little of 6 foot in height and around 200 lbs in weight, with black hair and dark grey eyes.

Natalia saw him running to the road right below her "Natalia, now" she hears from the headphones, only cementing her calculations even further, she jumped down so as to get their target to take the path that would lead him to her student.

And just like she predicted, not even 5 minutes later she hears a gun shot, that signaled the targets death.

Closing her eyes while she took out a cigarette and her lighter, she may hate to smoke on the job but after, before or inbetween was another thing entirely.

Taking a drag from the cancer stick, she saw Kiritsugu coming from the direction she knew the now dead target's body layed at, he pointed over his shoulder to signal her to do the finishing touches, breathing out the smoke in her lungs she held out the burning cigarette for him to take.

Nodding his thanks while taking it, he was out and broke afterall.

* * *

-The True Darkness-

-Wales, Llyn Gynon, Ystrad Fflur, United Kingdom 12:00 November:29th Year:1987-

*He saw it again, Shirley ripping apart that chicken, people running from others that was eating them alive, his fathers dying moments, his home being burnt to the ground by the Enforcer's and Executor's, Shirley's red eyes that screamed for blood*

He woke in a start coated in sweat and groaned in pain "What happened, where am i" the still groggy boy asked.

"You trained to hard again, and you are in your room in my villa at Lake Gynon" came a voice from right beside him, and he turned his head to see Natalia sitting on the side of his bed with a cigarette and no expression on her face.

"You know that you should not train that hard Kiritsugu, Magi always walk alongside death, but Magus's even more so... but on to more important things, how do you feel" Natalia inquired.

"... like shit to say the least" the now 10 year old stated "And that is what you get for not listening to my warnings" Natalia scolded, to which Kiritsugu merely gave a blank stare.

"Anyway how's the changes, i know that unless someone know what to look for they won't find it, but have you found out anything more" the woman asked.

He grunted "No, nothing that we did not already know, the lunar cycle, no affect from the sun and the switch in the peak of my prana output from 7 in the morning to 3 in the night, but why are we here..." he asked

"Well it's to be expected, you should have known that kissing that girl when she was still turning was foolish, be happy that you only gained an upgrade instead of degredation, had you turned i would have had to kill you, i hope you know that" Natalia stated seriously "I know, you don't need to remind me" Kiritsugu whispered.

"As for that other question, my place over in france is neither large enough nor does it have the right equipment, and on that point" she pointed to his chest.

"I take it you have noticed the bandages around your chest, yes" the boy nodded he had indeed noticed them "When you were out i took out the first and second ribs on both sides of your chest" he looked at he for a moment wondering why she would do that "Why" she held up a bullet that was bone white as the answer "In order to make this, with your unique dual Origin and that sixth element of yours, i decided to make these, it's your mystic code" she flicked the bullet onto the sheets infront of him "Well one parrt of it at least i ground down the bones and infused the powder into .30-06 Springfield bullets, they are designed to actualize your Origins of 'Severing and Binding' upon contact with whoever is your target, and i think we both know what would happen if you, shoot someone who has active prana circuits... in a way it can be considered the ultimate Anti-Magi weapon, but we both know that you will actually have to hit them first for it to work" the woman said with a calm look on her face.

"Becareful though, there was only enough material to make 66 of them, the other are in here" she said taking up matt silver briefcase, putting it on her lap and opened it for him to see the rows and rows of the same bone white bullets.

She closed the case again and put it on the floor by his bed.

"Here" she tossed him a potion bottle filled with a pearl white substance "It's the standard potion given to those who have had grafting done" at his questioning face she answered "I connected the Emiya Crest to your back, it's been five days since you knocked yourself out, three since i connected the Crest and took those ribs... you should probably know that, that weak body of yours can't take the strengh of the entire Crest... yet, and don't give me that look... we both know it's the truth, so for now, you'll have to be satisfied with a mere 20 percent or 8 Circuits, besides while i know that you are no doubt weak right now, you should be happy about that side effect of that extra element of your, anyway we need to head over to London" she told the young 10 year old.

"And before you ask, it's not for a job, the next one is in two weeks, we are going to meet an old acquaintance of mine" Natalia clarified.

"Who... " the preteen asked.

"His name is Sirius McGinty, he is know as the Mystic Code Crafter, he is an old exiled Fraga... well that is what the rumors say anyway" she answered.

If for nothing else the boy looked confused, wondering why they would need the crafter for, if he already have a Mystic Code, when it clicked "The gun" he inquired.

"Bingo, i am not good enough to make something on that level, but Sirius is" she answered, somewhat proud that her apprentice figured it our so quickly, well she had trained him hard so, it was to be expected.

Remembering the training she put him through.

-F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k-

"Aim carefully, the more time you take and the more you repeat this the faster you will become at it" she said standing behind an 8 year old Kiritsugu "Everything in this world that is the basic's are to be repeated, for it is your foundation, a building without a sturdy foundation will, without fail, eventually fall"

-Another Time-

"Do you see how they move, disipline is not an art or a method, but a life style, that is what all Nobles among the Magi forgets, they only expect their equals to be the only threat they need to worry about, and that is their greatest weakness, remember it, live it, for it will save your life more then once, i am more than sure of it" Natalia informed her apprentice, infront of a tactical board that had several maps on it with a number of pictures and opened book's upon it's surface.

Kiritsugu nodding trying to take everything in at once.

-Another Time-

"Reassemble and Disassemble them again" the frustrated Designation hunter said "I am trying Natalia, but it's not that easy when i have to figure everything out by myself" said and equaly frustrated Kiritsugu "And how many time must i tell you to call me Teacher you brat" giving the young boy a light slap on the back of his head in repremand.

Giving a sigh in annoyance at her student, she smirked thinking about a prank she could play on him, you never get too old to pull pranks in her mind 'that and it keeps him on his toes' shuckling an evil shuckle 'Natalia you have that look on your face again' Kiritsugu though knowing what was in store for him.

-Another Time-

"Enough that I can see why I need to train, but why are we in the midst of a damn blizzard" the freezing 9 year old boy we all know as Emiya Kiritsugu demanded.

"Simple, the more one traines in different environmental and climatical areas, the more your body will be able to cope with the diffrences and therefore will acclimate itself to the changes faster and more efficiently" Natalia informed the boy.

"It will also allows you to shrug of most of such typed illusions with relative ease" she shrugged

"I understand that, but do we really need to be in a bloody blizzard to do so" the boy asked with anger and irritation clear in his voice, for being a person that live with the barest of necessary emotions, this teacher of his could really get under his skin like no other.

"Not really, but" and here a sadistic smirk made itself known on her face "It more fun for me to see you suffer" his face paled hearing this.

-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-

"Can you please not think about how you can or how you have, tortured me past, present, future" the preteen stated with a deadpanned face.

"And where is the fun in that" the teacher shuckled "Anyway, get dressed, we will leave in 40 minutes so take a shower and then meet me at the train station in the city to the west" she said.

"Very well, but to clarify it's small city down the road you mean, correct" Kiritsugu asked, for it would not be the first time she said a direction and he ended up in the wrong place, not from a bad sense of direction mind you, but because his teacher simply could not say the names correctly.

She nodded "We will take the train to the nearest airport, and then fly to London" she said.

"Affirmative" was her only respond, knowing that he would follow through she left.

* * *

-The True Darkness-

`In the end, after leaving the island of Alimango, i spent the next several years with Natalia Kaminski, the woman who took me and Shirley away from there, that meant choosing the same path as Natalia, namely the path of the hunter´

`While Natalia belonged to an organization, she liked better to work alone, as of such was a total freelancer, with her only being intresested in the money´

`The Magus Association and the Church´

`With the rivalry between those two enormous organizations, it kept her business booming´

`Since that time, i'd bear witness to many tragedies like the one at Alimango island´

`I'd learned that, across the world... the same horrors happend every day´

`"Do you plan to be a hero" she asked me that one time in afghanistan, when that parent and child was shot to death, right infront of me´

`Was there no meaning to it... i have asked myself that many times, and i would guess, that is where my twisted ideal came from, the one that i knew to begin with, that i would one day regret, but could not, whatever i did, throw away, for it made to much sense´

`But, i thought that i killed my father to keep all of ths from happening again´

`And when i asked Natalia that question, she laughed at me and said "Killing one man isn't the solution... kill every single person who is like them, all over the world, if you could do that, maybe it would be possible" was what she told me, and i would guess that is another reason for this cursed ideal of mine´

`But immediately she took it back by saying "I was kidding, don't take it seriously" but even now, i wonder if she really was... just joking, and nothing more´

`Kill one to save ten, kill ten to save a hundred and kill a hundred to save a thousand, i wonder is this a sick dream or a twisted ideal´

* * *

-The True Darkness-

-London United Kingdom 16:25 November:29th Year:1987-

There were multiple reasons why Kiritsugu disliked to go anywhere near London, one reason was that this is the place where, to him, hell on earth were, a second reason that the late teenage looking preteen hated London so much, was that it was the place where he meet the monster that he once upon a time would have been proud to call his father.

But the real reason why he hated London was that it was one of the main centers of Magi activity in the world, despite the fact that the organization's was extremely rich in magical resources, research, personnel, and inspiration, he could never be at ease inside this city, part of it had to do with the fact that asian's for the most part were not warmly welcomed by Magi as a whole, the reason for that was supposedly some war from a long time ago that he did not know of.

But for the most part however the English capital just didn't mesh well with him, the city was old and large, as such it was fairly difficult to navigate anywhere unless you had a damn good map or if you were a local, which he was in a way, but it also made the city perfect for a former assassin like himself to stage an accident or some other event and get off clean... which is why he tended to stay away from places like this, for he knew that even a pro could fall to a novice here if he let down his guard for even but a moment, he should know, he bagged on that fact more then once in his former and maybe future carrier as an assassin, it was probably part of the reason why the trio of the main branches of magic users probably was located there in the first place, Kiritsugu was fairly certain that there were at least a dozen hundred bounded fields, barriers and wards surrounding the city, not to mention inside and under the city itself just to make it more confusing to navigate.

Still the 18 year old looking preteen and his teacher still perfectly navigated themself's to a small alleyway that, for the most part seemed not to exist to the locals there, at least a few dozen blocks away from one of the main water ways that run through the city, it was a location that he had never traveled to, but heard of a hand full of times from Natalia, however it was one of the places in this maze that his teacher had said the Mystic Code Crafter, Sirius McGinty lived, leading him without any hesitation up to the 4th door to his right, Natalia paused and rolled her shoulders, the plane ride, or rather any prolonged trips in vehicles did not mesh well with her it seems.

Sighing to herself, the woman casually knocked on the door in front of him 5 times in a sequence of two fast, one slow, two fast and then simply waited.

A minute later a woman in her middle ages with red hair opened the door, "Can I help you?" she asked with a thick Irish accent, revealing her slightly darkened teeth, a disgusting but common trait among the locals here.

"I'm here to see Sirius." Natalia got straight to the point, speaking in fluent English, it was one of the first things that his mentor and secret mother figure had taught him while training him to be a freelancer like her, You could be the best in the world, but if you wanted any decent chance to get hired for a big job, learn English, even if he already knew it, to keep it straight and simple in her words, "Money speaks english" after that, the next best languages for getting work were mandarin, arabic, and spanish.

"Tell him that Natalia is back for a favor" she said, the woman looked at Natalia and Kiritsugu skeptically for a moment before nodding and closed the door again quietly, the pair waited patiently in front of the dirty building, the air being stale and it did not help their moods in the slightest, after a little while they noticed the sound of thumps of something large stomping up to the front, before the door flew open to reveal a massive old man with thick arms and long flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail, the monster sized form of a human glared down at Natalia with a skeptical grey eye surrounded by wrinkles and leather like skin, the two looked at one another in silence before the old man snorted, "Ya look like yer about ta tear someone apart Lass, It's been whut... 1-2 years since ya left fer tat blasted job in ta pacific, an on tat note" here he looked at Kiritsugu with interest "who ta Lad" he asked confused.

"This is Kiritsugu, my vi.c.. 'cough' ehum i mean apprentice" she stated proudly before turning to him "Kiritsugu this is Sirius McGinty" she told her student who looked at her skepticaly with his dark green eyes "It's a pleasure to meet you, now what was that about victim Natalia" he asked with a twitching to his right eye.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Natalia said as innocently as she could, but her shit eating grin ruined whatever pass at stealth she had tried.

"Anyway, i need you to make me a custom for him, well you know the drill" she said

Meanwhile Sirius just raised his eye brow at the pair's banter and snorted at the end "So ya show up at me door with work" he crossed his arms defiantly "Ya better have a good tale for me and me kin ta make in tat case" he said

Sirius McGinty, A Magus of the Clock Tower, but a highly unusual one, the man focused his work and research on the applications of thaumaturgy into modern day objects, both used by Magi and not, this impaired his image to many of the older clans since his research went into studies not deemed 'significant' by the Magi in the world, which was normally frowned upon as inefficient or downright useless, rumors had it he was actually from the Fraga clan but no one knew for sure outside of his direct family, he was looked at skeptically by both the academic and practical practitioners of miracles, and as such had somewhat difficulty finding sufficient fundings at times, according to his teacher, Sirius was actually around 120 years old and had somehow achieved some sort of longevity by use of an advanced form of modified reinforcement magic, combined with runes, which was also something the beast of a man was quite skilled at, which also supporting the rumors of his Fraga lineage...

However the man was most well known for what came out of his research, mystic codes, objects that supported, aided, or amplified a Magi's Thaumaturgy to support their needs, often violent ones, and any Magi that did not have the ability, magic reserves, resources, or history to make one of their own came to him, many clans actually were quite irritated with the man since his work on average were of significantly higher quality, efficiency, and effectiveness than their own 'noble' and traditional codes.

It was Sirius that was going to make the gun that will fire the mystic bullets that was Kiritsugu's Mystic Code.

"Well, what are ya waitin' for Lass u to Lad" Sirius grunted as he stepped aside "Come on in. Ya two look like shit, not tat ah can blame ya" oh yeah... another reason why Sirius wasn't that well accepted among other Magi was the fact that for the most part he was rude to absolutely everyone, noble or not, part of the reason why he seemed to be able to be around for so long without getting kicked out was because he seemed to be on fairly good terms with Zelretch, the sorcerer of the 2nd true magic, Kaleidoscope, though no one really knows how the hell said friendship actually started to begin with.

Kiritsugu snorted "No kidding"

"No need to be like that Kiritsugu" Natalia scolded humorfully.

They walked into the building, The moment he got inside, Kiritsugu immediately knew that the man had altered the space inside with a bounded field or two, for the size of the rather 'colorful' waiting room and the height of the stairs going up and down were clearly not within the range of the original apartment building's parameters.

"So wha was tat favor ya told Shiela bout" The red headed man smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Natalia threw him one of the Origin bullets she had made "Depends what you can make for that" she shrugged.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her for the bullet "Ya know tat ta gun needed for dis would be someting along ta line oh a contender, not someting bloody easy ta make ya know" the red head stated.

"I know but i can not make it myself and you are the only one i could and would trust to make it" The elder nodded as he guided the pair through the large building, going down several flights of stairs and through an entire maze of confusing hallways, no doubt at least a few dozen of these hallways most likely linked in someway with the center and other parts of the Clock Tower in one way or another since the organization for the most part was underground, Kiritsugu spied many rooms filled with odd appliances, both magical and not.

"So long as ya don't mess wit me stuff ah'll make it, but ah'll be honest it won't come cheap" the eldest magi there stated.

Natalia nodding her consent, Soon enough the three stopped at a rather simple looking office room which completely contrasted the large man's home and figure.

"So then..." Sirius sighed as he rested his large figure into his rather comfortable looking chair and causing it to creak underneath his weight "Any mod work ya need for ta Lad's gun Lass" the man asked.

"Yes, a fourteen inch rifled barrel made for hunting specifications and fitted for 30 caliber Springfield bullets" she said

"Ya know tat it'll double ta weight oh ta ting right" Sirius asked.

"Yes but to fire the bullets safely and accurately it will need to be" the woman clarified.

"Fine ah'll admit ya have me intrigued, but before that, tere is something tat ah wanna kno though" here he narrowed his eyes "Where'd ya get ta Lad from Lass, ah know fer a fact tat ya are not one ta jus pick ta nearest Lad of ta street, jus ta teach im ya cruise, an don think me stupid Lass ah can see right thru tat piece oh thaumaturgy, while ah can'ney make out wha he looks like, ah know wha ah bloody glamour spell looks like" the Crafter said.

"Fine but you are to repeat what you hear to no one, i'm serious you are to tell none of what you hear Sirius, not even Kaleidoscope cannot hear about this" Natalia said sternly with the hardest and most serious face that both Kiritsugu and Sirius had ever seen on the woman's face.

"Ya have me word Lass, scout's honor" he said with a smile on his face.

Kiritsugu snorted at that "I highly doubt you have ever been a scout McGinty" the preteen said.

"Na ah have ney, but ya get what ah mean" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

Natalia palmed her face and gave a hard sigh "Getting back to what we were talking about though, you know about Alimango i take it" the man nodded wondering what that had with this to do, when he narrowed his eyes "Ya can'ney be serious Lass, ye actually did..." but he was stopped from continuing by Natalia "Yes i did, his full name is Emiya Kiritsugu, one of the two survivors of the incident but he is also the son of Noritaka, the one that was behind the whole thing to begin with, i made a deal with him, that i won't mention" she stopped the elder man from asking "But if my student on the other hand csn if he would be so kind, since he has the full info after all" the woman had not seen all of what had happened so she relegated telling the rest of the story to him.

Kiritsugu glared at her but relented nonetheless "The deal she made with me was that if i shot my_ father_" he hissed the word with shame in his voice "To death for making of, and therefore was responsible for, the potion that made the outbreak of undead on the island, she" he pointing to his teacher "Would hide Shirley, since she would not be a danger once she woke up again, and would take me as her student and subordinate" he ended.

"Ah see, but what was ta potion meant to do Lad" Sirius asked looking at Kiritsugu.

"The potion was made to make him a Dead Apostel, but Shirley, my father's assistant, drank it instead and was turned, but, because it was still very much experimental and highly unstable, it did not fully turn her, oh she got the eyes, teeths and of course the bloodlust" here he stopped to take a breath "But, but she did not get the hunger for some reason, never the less she bit one of our friends, Lisa Tryse, therefore turning her into a ghoul, and i think you can figure the rest out by yourself" Kiritsugu stated.

The elder nodded at this, knowing the meaning behind what the boy said "Thought ah have one more question Lad, why do ah sense a differens in ya then tha oh a normal human" he narrowed his eyes at the teenage looking 10 year old.

Natalia was the one to answer his question "It's an after effect from Alimango, don't worry he has not been turned, will it true that he exhibits some of the traits of an Apostel, he's still human, i had the boys over in Belfast take i look" Sirius nodded in understanding.

"On a lighter note, Lass have ye heard ta rumor" the Crafter asked with mirth in his eyes, "I'm afraid i have been out of the loop for a while now, so do tell"

"Well here's the thing, those bloody stick wavers actually 'lost' their blasted hero, ah mean how... do ya lose a person if ya know where he is all ta bloody time" Sirius said increduled but still very much amused.

"Wait are we talking about... " the woman asked "Yeh, tat so called bloody Boy-Who-Lived or what eva he was called" the man snorted.

Kiritsugu knew who they talked about, but he had never seen a picture of the supposed legendary Boy-Who-Lived, he saw Natalia give him a glance and he wondered what for.

"Kiritsugu can you shift your bangs away for a moment please" confused as to why, but he complying with her request nonetheless.

Sirius took in a sharp breath "Ya can't be serious Lass" and he choked when she gave a nod "ye mean ta tell me tat... " the elder man started to shuckle, which went into a full blown roar of laughter.

He quieted down after a while but it took him even longer to stop giggling "Aaaah, thanks ah needed tat Lass, but ya know, we might have ta tell tat Lad over ter ta truth, cause he lookes like someone jus kicked im in ta balls" and true to his words Kiritsugu was not a happy camper, for he thought that the man had laugh AT him instead of FOR him "Yes i WOULD like to know what was so hilarious about my forehead please" the more then a little bit annoyed boy turned teenager asked.

Natalia shuckled at this "Well the truth is that your scar is a bit special, you see the scar is actually what makes... you the Boy-who-lived, took me a while to figure it out though" Kiritsugu's eyes widening in pure shock.

"Wh-what you can't be serious" the shocked preteen exclaimed, to the shuckles of his seniors.

"Ahm fraid we are Lad, but ta tell ya ta truth ah don't believe in tat shit much, sure it gives some shit an giggles but, yeh, tat's bout it" the red head said "buuuut ta get on wit te deal ten, what do ya say bout 22 Lass" the woman instantly on to a deal "No, to much i say 12" she haggled "Tat's too low Lass ya wanna ruin me, let's meet in ta middle 16 an a half, an ah can'ney go any lower" the Crafter warned, and Natalia shrugged "That number was most likely what we both had in mind to begin with anyway" Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah might have tat thing done ba... say next week" the man asked.

Nodding her head in affirmative "That is okay but no longer then that, because we have a job coming up in two" the woman confirmed.

"Ah see, but why don't ye an tat Lad stay fer ta night, is gettin late after all" given their approval, Sirius called for Shiela to take the two customers to two of the guest rooms.

But before they could leave "Lass" Natalia turned to the red head with a curious look "Ya might want ta take tat Lad ova ta Diagon while yer here, and ah might even have someting ta hide tat scar wit" Nodding her thanks, they left with shiela to their rooms.

Sirius looked at his roof for a bit, and gave a shuckle "Damn, tat was one hell oh a nut cracker"

* * *

-The True Darkness-

-London Leaky Cauldron Charing Cross Road 08:20 November:30 Year:1987-

If one thought for a moment that being the Headmaster of an entire boarding school out in nowhere is easy then they would have to think again, for one Albus Dumbledore was very much not a happy camper, for you see with all the regular headaches for hogwarts, the wizengamot and the ICW it was not easy in anyway, but the scandal he had been trying to hide so well, namely the fact that one Harry James Potter was... GONE, gone like a fart to the wind, and with the only explanation being that he had run away, well one can do the math.

He groaned "Life can be like that at times Albus" said his old friend Tom the barkeeper of the Cauldron.

"For you maybe my friend, but i have to say this is insane to say the least, a boy just don't goes up in smoke like that, they just don't" Albus said tiredly.

"What happened anyway" the barkeeper asked his old friend.

The ancient wizard heaved a sigh "He ran away"

"What, why would he do that" Tom blinked in confusion.

"I had left him with his aunt and uncle thinking they would take care of him like the contract of blood said, and _SOMEHOW,_ they circumvented that without even knowing about it, leaving him at the worst place possible" the old man breathed out "Where" Tom asked.

"Thee orphanage Tom, the very orphanage that most likely was one of the mayor reasons why young Tom went dark old friend, they left him at Wool's" the old barkeep chocked at hearing that.

"You cannot be serious Albus"

"I am afraid i am"

The people around them was covertly listening to what they were talking about, it was after all not every day that you had direct access to inside information to the Boy-who-lived's life.

"So what happened my friend" Tom asked the elder headmaster of hogwarts.

Albus took a deep breath "He ran away and that is where the trail ends, well..." here the headmaster grimaces "The trail really ends in... 'The Slums' as they call it" everybody that heard this paled, for even Magi that did not live in England knew of that place, the literal birth place of some... no most of the most deadly assassins in the entirety of Englands history, of which the latest was the Legendary Bloody Mist, and assassin that was known to kill in the most agonizing ways possible, it was also said that the killer could kill you both before you even noticed and right in the middle of a crowded place.

"But can't you find him, i mean you HAVE place a tracking spell on the boy... right, Albus" the pale barkeeper asked.

"I have, but it was broken around five years ago" the leader of the light stated grimly, shocking everyone there, for while no one except a few were openingly listening having thrown caution to the wind, did not mean they were not listening, they were just doing more covertly, though one could question if Witches and Wizards even knew what stealth was to megin with.

"What, broken, but how, i mean a spell like that just don't break... unless" Tom asked desperately.

"And WHY do you think i have been keeping this under wraps, until that nosy reporter Skeeter somehow found out about it and wrote it in The Prophet, and to say the least it has been hell with all the questioning" Albus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"But you don't have any leads Albus" the younger man asked.

"I 'do' have _ONE_ lead, but the problem with it is that it is cold, old and small, very small" the elder man answered.

"So what is it, don't keep me in suspense old friend" the barkeep prodded his old friend to keep talking.

"The man, we know it is a man from how the investigation spells reacted to the contract.."

"Contract" Tom inquired.

"All people have contracts at their local governmental office, these are their life contracts Tom, in all essence their personal files" Albus clarified with a smile for the old barkeep.

"Oh" was all the answer he got in return.

"But to get back to the topic, yes the spell lead us to know four things, the first of which i have already told you, the person that broke it was a man, the second was that the man broke the spell through adoption, namely the Blood Adoption Ritual and by doing so he revealed two things, the first being that he did not own a wand and the last thing we have been able to find out is that the man was not a Wizard, this being comfirmed by a search of the archives for his magical signature, to which of course we found none past or present alike, so we asked the other Assosiation's if they had anyone in their archives that matched the signature and not even 24 hours we got two answers one bad and one somewhat good, the bad one was from the Mage's Conglomerate, and they had gotten zero matches in their archive as well but" here the elder Headmaster sighed "The Magus Association on the other hand did get a match" the old barkeep and evertone else wondered confused why the old man looked so frustated.

"So what's the problem Albus, if the Clock Tower knows then we can find young Harry shortly right" Tom asked hopefully with a slowly waning smile as Albus's face go progressively graver.

"Yes and no Tom, yes and no, the problem lays with the Clock Tower, because by their rules we are not allowed access to the info for several reasons" the elder Headmaster stated, "One reason being that the person who adopted young Harry is deceased since almost two years ago and that man was a Sealing Designate Tom, because of this we can't get our hands on that damning file, because it is either still under investigation or the person in question is being a subject of research for some reason, as of such outsiders to the Clock Tower are not allowed to see it" said a truly angry Albus Dumbledore, who after a little while dragged his hands over his face giving a long frustrated sigh as he did.

"But can you do nothing Albus, i mean this IS the Boy-who-lived we are talking of afterall" Tom asked.

Giving a bitter shuckle "Try telling them that my friend, and despite my old friendship with Kishur, my efforts has yet to even yielded the smallest of results whatsoever" oh yeah he was another of the Kaleidoscope's unusual friends, but yet again none knew how it sprang up either, though the old Headmaster looked even more tired after his revelation then before.

"But you are doing what you can..." the old barkeep was cut of "yes, yes i have certainly done what i can, but alas reality steps in once again to stop us and our dreams i'm afraid" the ancient Wizard said in sorrow, to which everyone in the room could not help but to flinch in understanding of just how heartbreaking it must be to be so close, yet so far away.

Hearing footstep to his side Albus turned and saw a man in his late thirties to early fourties "Thanks for the meal Tom as always, but i have to leave for work now" the man said and left through the fireplace.

Albus looked after him wondering who he was "Who was that Tom" he asked his old friend.

"That was Anthony Break, his son Nathanial is a soon to be sixth year at Hogwarts and his daughter Leandra is supposed to start this year, why" the old barkeep asked wondering why such an unremarkable person could be so interesting.

And Albus's face lit in some kind of understanding "I was merely wondering why he looked so familiar" the old man clarified for Tom with a smile 'That and he was a spy for the light inside the ministry during the last Wizarding war against Tom, i wonder what he do in today's time' the old Headmaster thought to himself.

* * *

-London Sirius McGinty's Office 13:00 November:30 Year:1987-

"You might want to have the Emiya clan's files sealed Sirius" Anthony Break said.

"Ah know tat lad, but ahm not exactly well liked in ta Tower ya know, tat and it would look bloody suspicions oh me ta do tat right afta ta blasted birdbrain of a door went an said all tat at ta Cauldron ya know" Sirius replyed, Anthony nodding his consent "Just saying you know, that it would be for the best, Dumbledore is not a person to be underestimate, after all i should know i worked with him in the last war, but i certainly did not expect him to be able to dig up so much and puzzle it all together like that" the younger man shacking his head "And i have no doubt that this will be in tomorrow mornings edition of The Prophet" the man concluded.

Giving a nod the red head coudn't help but be annoyed with it all.

"And speaking about Emiya, where is The Fifth anyway, i would have expected for them to be here still" the man raised his eyebrow in query.

Shuckling "Ta Lad and Lass are over at Diagon ta get a few tings ta play round wit, well tat an get ta Lad a bloody familiar, an someting ta eat, neither can'ney cook if it would so bloody save their lives" Sirius smirked.

They both shuckled in humor at that, both knowing it was the truth.

* * *

-London Diagon Alley 13:20 November:30 Year:1987-

"Natalia i know that we both earn a lot but... i don't think that all that is necessary to buy" the young boy turned young man said to his teacher turned raider of bookstore's.

"Yes it is, and what have i said about basic's student of mine" Natalia snapped, before she paused "And what did you call me" she asked turning to look at him slowly with a down right murderous grin.

Kiritsugu could feel sweat going down his back at that look "You have that look again" the slav.e.. ehum student told his teacher.

Natalia knew what he was talking about, and she did not give one damn, they had been at Flourish and Blott's for around half an hour now with Natalia pick up books left, right and center, actually she was pickning so much so that the clerk had to go over to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment right beside the bookshop in order to get a library trunk.

A library trunk was a coffer made specifically for storage of large quantities of books, tomes and more, or that is what the terrified and ecstatic clerk had told Kiritsugu, now normaly they would charge extra for getting them one, but because of the fact that his teacher was literally picking one of almost every book that the shop had... and while a book or tome would cost a galleon or around 27 pounds, but according to the clerk because they would be buying in bulk they would get the things at reduced pris and the trunk for free, but that did not mean that this buy would be coming cheap.

Sighing to himself Kiritsugu felt a headache coming, so he did the one thing he knew to be able to fix it "Natalia i will go over to Ollivander's and see what he have" his teacher giving a distracted confirmation to let him leave, he wandered out of the cramped bookstore and back into the alley proper and to say that he had been surprised when he first saw it was an understatement, not for the fact that he had not been there before, but infact the opposite.

He had stumbled upon the alley in the past, but had never actively been in Diagon, much less any of the shops.

And of course people noticed him immediately because of the clothes he was wearing, which was a suit with a trench coat, the black coat was made from the leathery hide of some kind of fierce dragon with a second layer above it that was made from a magical leather of some kind, the second layer looked just like any normal leather that you could find among mundane people's, while his suit was made for the most part by an altered silk of several kind, noth magical and not in origin, it was more or less a cloth and leather version of some of the more powerful suits of armor, magical or not alike.

'Bloody Englanders' he thought thanks to the looks he was getting from the other inhabitants of the alley, but getting back to business.

He knew that he needed to go to two more shops before they could go and eat, and the first order of business was getting that damn wand, oh he knew that he would get an owl on his eleventh birthday with that letter, so in order to prepare for when the time came he and Natalia decided to get them early.

And strictly he did not really need an owl as Noritaka had, had an alaskan gyrfalcon, for when he needed to send messages that way, her name was Yuki after the snow white color of her feathers, she had been out on a message run when the incident happened, and had therefore sought him out since Noritaka was dead by that point, but the problem was that to his knowledge student's were only allowed to have an owl, rat, cat or toad as familiars.

Seeing that he had reached his first destination, seeing the sign with peeling golden letters it said 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C' with the only things in the shop's display window consisting of a solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion, he stepped up to entered the shop.

-Ollivander's shop-

Entering the shop he looked around the tiny shop seeing it empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner and several narrow row's with thousands of boxes, most likely containing wands of all kinds, which are piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust covered all over it.

Seeing no one around, he entered deeper closing the door behing him, wondering why the proprietor did not have a bell over the door but instead had on on the small clerk desk, he walking up to the desk to his right, but just as he was about to ring the small bell on it's top he hears a voice from behind him.

"I would have thought that i would not be seeing you until next year Mr. Potter" turning around wondering how this person had gotten behind him, without him knowing to boot, though he did sense a pair of eyes watching him from the moment he entered, but had been unable to tell where the feeling originated from, and had therefore dismissed it as unimportant, somthing he would not do again, but he had now turned to see a man he thought must be none other then proprietor, Mr. Garrick Ollivander 'I was wondering why i felt like someone was watching me' the boy turned man thought.

"I would advise not sneaking up behind me in the future, i would prefer not to have to explain to the authorities why the local wand maker was shot for sneaking up on me" He spoke with a tone of warning in his voice, looking at the man that stod behind the door.

Ollivander, if it was indeed him, blinked at the boy's statement, his pale, moon-like eyes turning to regard the young man through the gloom of the shop "Ah yes..." He stammered, clearly unnerved by whatever he'd seen in the preteen's eyes.

"Though i am more interested in how you know what i once looked like and for that matter how you can recognice me even after the Blood Adoption Ritual's changes have occured, for i look so unlike what i did back then that even i would not be able not make the connection, to which begs the question of .you" the preteen asked with a deadly whisper.

"Indeed..." Ollivander murmured, regaining his momentum, somewhat, thanks to Kiritsugu's question "I have your eyes to thank for that Mr... " he asked, for he knew that he was on thin ice if he did not change what he called the boy turned man.

He looked at the man for a bit before answering " " giving the man a look that said that Ollivander had better use his current name, rather then his birth one.

"Yes, yes of course Mr. Emiya, like i said i have your eyes to thank for my recognition of you, for despite your changes, you still have your mother's green eyes, and i have also seen your parents magical signature before and though their's is slightly covered by your adopted parent's, i as a wand maker and part fae, have little problem of assessing which is which, although i most likely owe this peculiar ability of mine more too my heritage then my craft" the old wand maker said with a mysterious glimmer in his moon- like eyes, a thing that would be the part of endless annoyance and irritation for Kiritsugu in years to come.

The old wand maker took a deep breath "I remember every wand I've ever sold, such as your mothers: Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, willow, nice wand for charms work" He glanced at Kiritsugu warily "You have her eyes as i said, though i would hazard a guess that should you not have been adopted you would resemble your father more, good man James Potter, favoured a mahogany wand: Eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration..."

Kiritsugu looked at the man with his patent empty gaze to unnerve the man "I would prefer it if you stayed on track, Mr. Ollivander" Kiritsugu pointed out coldly, allowing just a touch of frost to enter his tone "For while I appreciate your love of your craft, knowing what my parent's wands were, serves me no relevant purpose, and my time is precious as of the moment"

"Though i could wonder where your scar is, it matters little, what does on the other hand matter, is that i'm sorry to say i sold the wand that did that" he admitted, shaking his head in shame "Thirteen and a half inches, yew, powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if i'd have known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

"What's done is done, Mr. Ollivander" Kiritsugu countered, not wanting the old man to go off on another tangent "I dare say that if his mother have had known what Voldemort was destined to become, she would have drowned him at birth" Ollivander flinched, though whether it was at Kiritsugu's use of the Dark Lord's moniker or his casual suggestion of Infanticide was unknown, the old man instead deciding that it would be for the best to get the boy out of his shop as quickly as possible "Well then Mr. Pott-EMIYA" he corrected himself at Kiritsugu's cold scowl, pulling a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket "Which is your wand arm"

"I'm ambidextrous" Kiritsugu replied promptly, which wasn't strictly true, he had simply trained to use both hands to such an exent it did not really matter "At least in regards to work, if you're asking to which hand I write with, then my right" Ollivander blinked at the unusual response, before shrugging, passing it off as an 'Emiya thing' or something along those lines, instead proceeding to measure the youth from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head to name a few.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Emiya" The old man explained, leaving the tape to keep measuring as he turned towards the boxes lining the walls of his store "We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feather, and the heartstring of a vide variety of dragons, no two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorn's, dragon's, or phoenix's are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another Witch or Wizard's wand" 'If I could help it i wouldn't bother with getting a wand to begin with' Kiritsugu thought, swatting away the tape measure, which had been measuring between his nostrils, even as Ollivander approached with several boxes under his arms.

* * *

-Many Wands La-YAWN-ter...-

The next few moments, in Kiritsugu's opinion, could almost be described as funny, were it happening to anyone else, no matter how many wands the old man produced, he would snatch them back almost immediately upon placing them in his hand, Kiritsugu was more often then not, even give the time to give them a proper wave, amusment was shining within Ollivander's eyes, who seemed to grow all the happier the more wands he had to pull away from the shelves.

"Tricky customer, eh" he muttered, looking for all the world, like the oldest child in existence that had finally been allowed into the larges candy store, and been told he could take as much candy as he liked "Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere... " he paused, stroking his chin in thought as his pale eyes danced "I wonder now..." he muttered, pulling out another box "yes, why not, an unusual combination: Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple" Kiritsugu took the offered wand, and at that moment, the very air in the dusty old shop seemed to hold its breath as he raised it in the air, only for the suspense to fail as he brought it down again with no apparent reaction whatsoever.

"Hmm... no" Ollivander wondered, looking at the wand in surprise, as if he'd honestly expected something different to happen this time around "I could have sworn" he sighed in defeat "Oh well, i'm sorry Mr. Emiya, but it would appear you are a little more special than most. I have never had such a difficult customer before" the old wand maker stated.

"Your flattery serves you ill, Mr. Ollivander" Kiritsugu muttered in annoyance, tossing the Holly wand aside, wondering why on earth he felt like he'd just missed something rather important "It does not change the fact that i still do not possess a wand" the young man said, knowing that he had to have one if he was to attend hogwarts in the year to come.

The old man mused for a moment "Be that as it may sir, that was the last wand in my shop that is an Ollivander wand" Ollivander revealed, shrugging his shoulders with a reserved expression.

"Which means that you have others" Kiritsugu pruded.

Ollivander looked at him "Why yes but... no, i can't have you try any of them, they are very dangerous... " but he was interrupted "Let me be the judge of that" the boy said.

Sighing the old man thought for a moment then gave a shrug, and went into the depths of his shop, hearing the door open behind him, he turned to see his teacher entering the dingy shop.

"No luck yet, i take it" asked the woman, to which kiritsugu responded with a frown and a shake of his head.

"I have tried just about every damn wand in this shop, but it seems that Ollivander has 'some' that he did supposedly not want into peoples hands for some reason" turning back to see Ollivander returning from the back of the shop carrying a few boxes in his arms with a serious expression on his face as he looked to Natalia, who was lounging in the stool that stod in the corner, with a bored expression on her face, and Kiritsugu who was looking a slight bit agitated, The prospect of not getting a wand was finally starting to irritate him.

"Never in my life have I had such a hard time finding a wand for someone Mr. Emiya" to which his teacher raised an eyebrow for how the old wand maker seems to be so polite to her apprentice "it's the wand that chooses the Wizard after all" he began as he placed the old dusty boxes on the counter "which is why I am even considering letting you try one these" he said, opening the lid to one of them and letting Kiritsugu see, what in his opinion, was the most interestingly shaped wand so far, it had a rather thick and curved handle made out of some white colored wood that looked to grip comfortably in the palm of someone's hand, the wand looked to be be in the shape of a unicorn's horn carved out of the same wood colored in the same ivory that had a ridge protruding from the hilt in a spiral to the guard, the wand looked deadly, and if for nothing else powerful, very powerful.

Kiritsugu warily gripped the hilt of the wand and held it closely, peering at it with a cold intensity, at first, nothing seemed to happen, no reaction at all, causing Ollivander let out a disappointed sigh, he was about to take it back and inform the boy turned man that he had no more wands he thought would fit him, when a light suddenly began to shine brightly from the tip of the wand, getting brighter and brighter until Ollivander and Natalia had to shield their eyes from the light, however for the boy, the light seemed comforting, warm and didn't burn his eyes at all, allowing him to stare at the core of the light's origin without the slightest need to shield away from the spectacle.

The strangest feeling seemed to be coming from the wand, yet it wasn't strange in a bad way, it was a warm, tingly feeling traveling up his arm and then to his chest and out to the rest of his body, if he were to try and explain the feeling he was experiencing, he would describe it as finding a long lost piece of his soul, after a long tireless search before finally reuniting with it, he felt whole, yet before touching the wand, he had never felt empty before 'Well, ok that was a lie' but still it was hard to explain, It was strange, but Kiritsugu didn't mind, for some reason he instantly knew this was his wand.

As the light died down, the old wand maker and his teacher were finally able to see Kiritsugu holding his wand before him, looking at it with interest. Natalia was happy for her student finally getting a wand, both because it was his first wand and because if it had taken any longer, she would have left the store because of hunger, Ollivander however, had a troubled expression on his face.

"Well congratulations are in order young Mr. Emiya, I think it is safe to say that we can come to expect great things from you, that wand you hold in your hand has a long history, one that tells tales of great tragedy and great success, for that wand you hold in your hand can be considered both a blessing and a curse, which is why I must tell you of its history and its origin..." he trailed off ominously, making sure he had of both their attentions.

When he saw that he had both their undivided attention, he continued on with the tale.

"There is a wand of legends that has had many names in the past, but one name that would be the most proper would be the 'Elder Wand' and that wand is the wand you hold in your hands right now" he began, in a grandfatherly "story-telling" voice.

"If you are to believe legends, and in this world of mysteries and miracles, one will learn that to every legend, there is always some semblance of truth, then perhaps this story may interest you " he said "There was once a story of three brothers who were walking, and in time, came upon a river too deep and dangerous to swim or wade across, but because the brothers were learned in the magical arts, they produced a bridge over the river, at the middle of the bridge, they came across a hooded figure, it was Death himself. Death was enraged, for the clever brothers crossed over the river unharmed, while the previous travelers drowned in the dangerous rapids, Death pretended to congratulate the brothers and told them they each deserved a prize for their marvelous magic" Ollivander paused there to gather his thoughts.

"The eldest of the brothers, who was a combative man, asked for a duel-winning wand, also worthy for a magi who conquered Death, so Death retrieved a branch from an Eldar Tree and fashioned a wand to give to the eldest brother" he explained, motioning to the wand in Kiritsusu's hands causing Natalia's and Kiritsugu's eyes to widen in shock "The second of the brothers, who was arrogant, wanted to humiliate Death further and asked for the power to recall the dead, so Death picked up a stone from the riverbed and gave it to him and told him that the stone had the power of resurrection, once turned thrice in the palm of ones hand, the youngest brother was the most humble, the most wise, and did therefore not trust Death in the slightest, He asked for something enabling him to move on without being followed by Death, so Death most unwillingly gave up his own cloak, The Cloak of True Invisibility to the youngest brother, After this Death moved out of the way, and the brothers discussed their recent adventure" Ollivander was pleased to see that he had both Kiritsugu and Natalia enthralled by his tale, They should be, it was very important that they knew this information.

"In time, the brothers separated towards different adventures, the eldest brother engaged in duels all over to which he always won, boasting about his invincible wand from Death, one night however, when he was asleep, a jealous wizard crept up on him and slit the brother's throat, and took the wand for himself, Death then claimed the first brother for his own" he said to the surprised duo. Kiritsugu looked at his wand intrigued and a bit wary, but still held it in his grip, not willing for some reason to give it up.

"The second brother had a home where he lived alone, he got the stone out one day and turned it thrice in his hand like Death had said to do, the woman who he hoped to marry, only to have died previously, appeared before him, she was separated from her deathly world and was sad and cold, driven mad, the second brother killed himself and rejoined his love in death, Death then claimed the second brother for his own" he paused, his eyes flickering as to tried to remember the rest of the tale.

"Death never found the youngest brother, until he took off the cloak and passed it to his son, Death appeared upon the youngest brother who greeted him as an old friend and they departed from the world as equals"

"The three objects that Death fashioned for the brothers would forever come to be known as the Deathly Hallows, it is said that whoever wields all three of the hallows, will be considered the Master of Death, so you can see why that wand can be considered a blessing and a curse..."

The boy and his mentor seemed pensive and a bit troubled for a moment before Kiritsugu frowned and looked at the wand then back to Ollivander "You have to excuse me Mr. Ollivander, but no matter how much i would or would not like my wand to as such, i simply can not believe that story you have just told me to be even close to the truth..."

Seeing the man about to interrupt, Kiritsugu stalled him by raising his hand before continuing "I'm not saying it is not partly true, I really would not know, but to think this wand, would allow the wielder to be unbeatable in a duel is nothing if not laughable, Natalia could still, with little to no problem, pummel me into the ground, regardless of which wand I wield, legendary or not, will not change that fact any time soon, besides, would it not make more sense that this wand simply allows one to focus their magic through it more easily, while the wand itself have an affinity towards all forms of wizarding magic instead or just some like how your regular wands have affinities for certain branches of magic"

Ollivander smiled mysteriously and chuckled "I share the same opinion, but one cannot argue with legends now can we, however thinking the way you do, already puts you a step ahead of that wand's previous owners" he said with an approving nod "The last Wizard to have wielded that wand, was unfortunately, the Dark Lord Grindelwald himself, and it was that very wand he was using when Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry defeated him in a duel" he smiled mysteriously "so, it is safe to say that given that the wand chose you as it's current owner, and that Albus was able to defeat Grindelwald in a duel at the time, that the stories can't be one hundred percent accurate, hmm"

Kiritsugu nodded and pocketed his wand in the inner pocket of his coat, before Ollivander's face turned serious as he looked to Natalia "The lad is bright, perhaps it would be in his best interest to be taught Occlumency, to guard the secrets about the wand in his mind, many would seek to harm and destroy him to be able to harness its powers"

"I have already taught him the art and he is quite proficient for his age, and by the time he does go to Hogwarts it should be at a level that even Dumbledore will find that his passive version will not work" Natalia said and the boy nodded and motioned to pay for his wand.

"Oh no, lad, I can't accept your money for that wand, for it was never of my own creation and I was never its master" he said with a cheesy grin, getting an amused snort from both for his antics.

"That was not what i was implying, but it was to see if any of the others would work for me, as powerful as this wand no doubt is, it is far too well known, that and i don't want to be seen with it by Dumbledore" the youth clarified.

The old wand maker nodded "Though i doubt any of them would work, but i can see your point nonetheless... and should none work i shall of course make one for you" the two Designation hunters nodded their consent.

So the boy tried the last five, and like the old wand maker had said, none worked for him.

"As you see they do not work, would have been very surprised if they did... but worry not, i shall go and retrieve some wand wood, though i am afraid that i don't have a core for you to use, as you might have sensed, you just don't fit with the once that i normally use... though i can lay out some for the just incase" the two nodded.

"I might have something, should there be none that fit the brat" Natalia said "Though i will have to go and retrieve it from the Hunters vault at Gringotts" she finished getting a nod from the old wand maker, who was heading back into the depths of his shop, as Natalia left the shop to retrieve that said item.

Ollivander returned after a few minutes with a few blocks of wood and a jar of what looked like feather.

As he placed the items on the counter top he turned to Kiritsugu "These are, in row, cedar, maple, yew, holly, red wood, hawthorn, nesle, willow, mahogany and eldar wood... and the jar holds ten phoenix feathers, the wands with feathers in them reacted best with you" the old man explained.

Kiritsugu nodded "I would now like for you to place one your hands, preferably your right one, over the woods... and since you have been trained as a Magus, this process should be faster then normal, as you naturally have a larger measure of control over your magic then most other Magi, you should feel a more distinct pull from which wood works better for you" the wand maker explained.

The young 10 year old did as asked and held digits his right hand over the first type of wood, cedar... getting no reaction went on further to try the other woods, he felt a slight pull from the yew,holly,hawthorn and nesle woods, but felt a very, very strong pull from the eldar wood, and placed his hand on it.

"Ah, it would seems that you do have a strong connection to eldar, not that surprising consider what your current wand is made of, now please do the same to the phoenix feathers, after i have put aside the woods so that they don't interfere" nodding to Ollivander and as he waited for the old man to move the woods, while laying the eldar one on the steps to stairs that led to the walkways that enabled the old wand maker to reach the higher levels of the tall shelves, he was in the process of laying out the feathers as the door opened and Natalia entered once again.

"Hmm, i see, you are already on the core part, i have the thing i was talking about, found the thing by pure surprise in in greece, was mighty surprise when i found out what it was" the two occupants of the shop nodded to her story.

"Now please, try and see if one of the feather reacts with you, though a warning the pull will be much weaker, so tell me immediately if you feel a pull to one of them, and remember, there can be more then one item that can serve as a core, most people only have one, because it is faster to find... but, you will find that most duelers have more then one item for the core of their wands, either two of one type or one of two different types... though it has happened, it is rare that someone finds themselfs with more then two, exceedingly so" the teacher and student pair agreed.

Repeating the process that he did with the woods, but with the feathers now.

He felt no pull at all from none... no wait there was one that had a pull, the third to last one, frowning he turned to Ollivander "This one, can i try the one that Natalia has" the old wand maker nodded and took the particular feather while answering "Yes" and so the boy held his hand over the bundle of hairs, to widen his eyes as he felt a strong pull from one particular strand of hair, having been unprepared for such a strong pull he grasped it without consciously doing so.

He lifted the ridiculously long wine red strand of hair for the wand maker to see.

It did not even take three seconds for the wand maker to react by widdening his eyes, obviously having determined just, what the strand was, Ollivander looked over to Natalia who was sitting in the spindly chair again, obviously bored once again.

"Where did you get this, and do you have ANY idea just.. _what_ this is" the elder man demanded, to the get a nod from the woman.

"And just why do you think i was so suprised when i found it" she grinned.

The old wand maker held a hand over his heart, looking for all the world like he had just heard that the world would attain peace for the rest of etenity.

"I hope you know, that i can't take any payment if you let me work with something like this, the sheer _honor_ to do so is... " the old man shook his head "In and of itself, more then payment for me" the old wand maker cradled the long strand of unknown origin, at least to Kiritsugu, and the old man started to mutter about being done and undone.

"How long will it take to make Mr. Ollivander" the current Emiya head asked.

"At least a month... i will contact you when it is done" the old wand maker spoke before going back to his muttering of 'done, undone' while retreating into the back of the shop.

Both teacher and student looked at each other, before shaking their heads and left the shop.

-Outside-

"Well, i'd say damn... but i won't, anyway let's get that owl later, cause i'm starving, and i saw The Cauldron had something rather good as the meal of the day" snorting at his mentors words he nodded "Yes but i think i can get that bird by myself, so you can go ahead, order something for me while your at it, i'll be back in a bit" he said, turning and started walking to the shop that would conclude his visit to the alley.

"Sure" he heard over his shoulder.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

Fuck me if that wasn't annoying as hell, and here i was trying to conclude the intro arc with only two chapters, well we can't all jump to the guns.

SMACK,SMACK,POW.

Yeah you get what i mean, anyway some people will notice that i took inspiration from other fanfic's and they would be right in believing that, consider i had not really planed this chapter as minute as i would have liked.

And if you want to know what other fanfic's i took inspiration from then here they are.

/s/ 6763234 /1/ Herwald _ von _ Einzbern _ and _ the _ Philosophers _ Stone

/s/ 7254940 /1/ Harry _ Potter _ and _ the _ Distorted _ Professor

/s/ 5142565 /1/ bKnowledge _ is _ bPower _ b

To access them add www. in the begining and take away all the space's and the two parentheses's.

Can't say i have loved Google Translation as much as i do right now lol, would have finished this chapter yesterday, but a friend of mine called in a favor to get me to log in to one of my Alt's on WoW so, yeah... you guys got it today instead.

Anyway, yes i gave harry/kiritsugu the elder wand and yes i know that kiritsugu does not wear his Magus Killer gear until after he shots Natalia down, but i decided that he will have it early, yes i decided to give him his, well the Contender can be considered a second Mystic Code, since his bullets are the REAL Mystic Code but... yeah.

So to conclude business before i go into the Q and A section, i gave him his wand (and owl hedwig) early so that i could dedicate more place for other matters in the one over, yes i am talking about chapter 4, for number 4 will be the final chapter of the intro arc, also i have a question to you guys out there, and that is if it's plagiarism if i use names that already exist in another fanfic, cause i noticed that two of my Oc's have the same name's as two others in another fanfic... and no they are not the same Oc's.

If you are wondering about which fanfic i'm talking about it's 'Harry Potter and the Veela' made by Z-Bond, have already sent him a PM by the guy won't answer, so decided to ask you guys.

Now for this chapters Q and A section.

1. Am Kiritsugu a Dead Apostle - No he is not, he does have some of their traits, moon-cycle, lethergic during the day, the shit, but he is still human.

2. You need to explain why he did not get the letter despite being 13 - Eeehmm, and since when is he 13, he is 10... you do know that preteen age starts at ten right.

3. Holy shit he's an Average one and a dual Incarnation - Ehm... i'm not normally one to insult others, but are you daft, dual Incarnate? he's has a dual Origin yes, but he is not an Incarnate, an Incarnate is a person who is so interconnected to a specific concept that they are essentially a representation of that particular concept, and the only thing that goes beyond them in being a living concept are the Type's, like Type-Moon or Type-Mercury.

4. Will you follow canon I.E. will you follow kiritsugu's path from the nasu-verse with all the tragedy and senseless killing and the pathetic and pointless end or will it diverge from here and take a path different yet similar to the original so that they become different versions of the same existence? like Emiya Shirou and Counter Guardian EMIYA - Sorry can't say, will ruin the plot, though i will admit that IF i kill him, he will at least live longer.

5. You need to get a Beta, you have to many plot holes and twists - And why would i need that for, it's meant to be like that... while yes i make mistakes sometimes, but that is to be expected, and i have said that i have had problems with FF's typesetting system before, so i'm afraid that if i can't fix it, then i will leave it be, but do point out words that are spelled wrong or grammar that is faulty, it only helps me grow as an author.

6. What is Propogation? - The sixth Element that i added to Kiri is an outside Element that i created, in concept it's not to dissimilar to Sakura's 'Imaginary Number's Element, it's ability's lay in the two main effects and that one minor effect, those being as following: the minor one allows him to regenerate heavier cell structure like bones and nerves, something you normally can't do, even with Magecraft, Wizardry or Magocracy(Mage magic), well... not very well anyway... unless you're someone like say, a Magician, Aozaki Touko, a Dead Apostle Ancestor (or another of the types of vampires out there, though they would have to be very old) or well... a super powerful healer like say Konoe Konoka with her artifact, and the two mayor one enable him to both heal lighter cell particles alot faster then anyone else, save _very_ few, like, heal a wound that normally would take a month in a week, and the other one makes him able to, as the name states, control the propogation of cell and fluid creation without haming himself, like creating large amounts of lactic-acid and apply it to his weapons or, if created in high enough concentraiton, throw it at someone, therefore act like either poison or acid, depends on the how highly concentrated it is, and yes lactic-acid it a poison, infact it's nerve poison.

7. Why did you make him an Average one for - if you look at it a persons Origin corresponds to ones Element, and when one thinks of it that way Kiritsugu's Origin of 'Severing' actually corresponds to all five of the ordinary Elements, afterall fire can sever... kinda, wind and water can sever, earth can sever (lol giant metal scissor) and ether can as well, i mean how many times have you not seen someone in a manga,anime etc fire off a blade made out of pure energy and that is what ether is in a nut shell, and as for 'Binding', well... i have just explained Propogation.

8. Did you ask Third Fang for permission to use Sirius - Yes and i got an ok, but really, who _wasn't_ expecting him to be in this fic, he's like an icon when it comes to anything that has with FSN or FZ these days.

9. Who were those Oc's you were hinting at - Name's not Oc's, name's, and those were the name's Elan Malfoy and Elena Turpin, and we all know that Malfoy and Turpin is interconnected with HP, while Elena is a name most associate with Final Fantasy 7 and it's creator, simply wanted to know if it was considered theft if i used them.

10. Why do you have him go to Hogwarts - This is the prequel to Shadow of the Grail War, the part that is about the later years of his work career, is part with the Einzberns and the 4th Grail war... 4th,4th where have i heard that before, but anyway gotta start somewhere.

11. Why did the word 'Hunters' sound like an organization - Because it is, it's no secret that Kiritsugu works together with others from time to time, i simply put a name and group to it that's all, and their proper name is 'the Ghost Hunters', you will see abit more of those in the next chapter.

12. When you say get inspiration from other fanfic's what do you mean - I mean just that, i get inspired by what others have written, and thinks up ideas of how i can implement in my own ones.

13. Why do you write i instead of I, and why do you write for example: the guy said instead of said the guy - For the later of the two, writing 'said the guy' sounds wrong in my ear when i read it, and for the former, well i always think it stupid how people write i as a capital letter, that and i think the same to when people write dot's in the middle of the damn sentence, you are suppose to write on a new line after placing a dot.

14. Will you be able to finish this? - Mate when i start something i finish it, no and's, if's or but's, i _will_ finish it if it so is the last thing i do.

15. When you say other series does that mean that there will be other mangas, animes etc in here - Yes and no, this particular fic will only have HP and Fate/Zero with elements of Negima in it, though i will have a side fic centered around Negima _much_ later.

Well i think that was all, so till next time worship the log and review.


	4. THE VAULT OF TIME STOPS FOR NONE

Salutations and welcome back to another chapter of the True Darkness, as always the Q and A section is below but i won't keep you, so enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own neither Harry Potter nor any of the Nasu-verse things/people ets ets and i don't own anything that belonges to Ken Akamatsu or other series, books, manga, anime ets. for extreme horrors would assault the world if i did nuff said.

* * *

Talk "english" "_japanese_" "_french_" "_**italian**_" "**german**" "**bulgarian**"

Think 'thinking'

Narration `narrating´

Dreaming *dreaming*

Chant ~latin~ ~_japanese_~ ~**gaelic**~ ~_french_~ ~_**norse**_~ ~**german**~

Place -a place a time a date and a year-

* * *

Chapter 4:The vault of time stops for none, the shattered gems fire Burn in the darkness

* * *

`No matter what happens, do what you must to survive´

`That's a rule i set for myself, when i began in this business... no matter what happens, prioritize your life above all else´

`If you try to save one and you die, it won't help anyone´

`It was harsh, but also the truth in it's own way, they were the very first things that Natalia taught me´

`I don't think it's possible to save everyone, i just want to save as many as i can... was what i had answered her back then´

`Do as you like, was what she had told me´

* * *

-Wales Llyn Gynon Ystrad Fflur Natalia's Villa 04:00 December:13th Year:1987-

He was awake with opened eyes in an instant, looking around not hearing, seeing, smelling or sensing any danger, he got up despite that it was long before dawn,, he knew that his mentor would be up in about an hour, it was a habit he had enforced upon himself back when he was an assassin, a habit that had stuck rather hard i might add, knowing that they would be going on a job later that day.

The job that they were requested do, was to hunt down a rogue magus from the Fraga clan that had researched into a forbidden branch of alchemy.

Namely human transmutation, the supposed greatest taboo among alchemists, because it broke the Law of Equivalent Exchange.

And they had just yesterday got information that stated that the man, by the name of Maxwell Fraga McTran, was hiding somewhere in southern Germany, and Natalia had expressed quite verbally an amount of worry in the fact that it was general knowledge, that the area that they would be working in was of Einzbern territory.

And he was tasked to negotiate with the current head of the family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, and it would not be funny, he knew but what choice did they have, if they wanted to finish the job they were assigned.

Shacking his head he went to finish up his preparations and then take a quick nap in order to be as ready as he could be for when they left.

-Break-

"Oof" being forcefully brought from his nap, by being dropped of the couch he had taken said nap on was no pleasant in the slightest, hearing his mentors laughter, he discerned that it was about time to go, raising himself to a seated position to muster the coldest glare he could at his teacher for the rough awakening.

"And what was that meant to do, else then give me a broken nose" he demanded icily.

"Get you to be more aware of your environment of course" the sarcasm from that comment could almost be tasted "Anyway, here" she threw him a parcel wrapped in brown paper "Sirius got done early, he said to enjoy" she grinned at seeing his widened eyes over the statement.

He ripped of the paper to see a dark hard wood box with the Emiya coat of arms upon it's top in gold, he opened it to see a Thompson-Contender with a sexcant barrel that was around fourteen inch's long and weighed around four and a half pounds with stained hard wood inlay on both the grip and as side plating along the sub diaframe from where the barrels locking hinge began all the way to little over the barrels mid point, and in his eyes it was just as beautiful as it was deadly practical.

"So what do you think" Natalia asked leaning on the wall leading from the living room to the kitchen.

"Amazing to say the least" he answered breathlessly in awe "Sirius has REALLY outdone himself, if for nothing else, by what i know of his past works you have told me about, he really has" the young 10 year old said, still in a daze over how truly useful it would be.

Laughing at the boy "If you think THIS is amazing then you have seen nothing, that old man can create things you could only imagine" truly that must have been THEE most hilarious expression she had ever seen on her student's face... ever, period.

"Anyways get ready we have to leave in about an hour if we want to make good on the info we have found on our target, he is known to move every now and then, and if we want to have the element of surprise over him, we need to hurry, so have you packed everything" she asked knowing he has but it never hurts to double check.

"Yes, i am ready to leave when you are Natalia" the preteen answered with a nod.

"Good then let's be off, we will be there at around lunch" the Teacher said.

Kiritsugu had a question though, seeing this Natalia motioned for him to ask "Have you sent that Message, so the Einzbern will be expecting me, i for one, do NOT want to know what my chances are of surviving that encounter, if i have to weave through their bounded field, not that i can't do so unnoticed, but i don't think that the old man Acht will be too pleased if i do, and neither do i think that the negotiations will go over well that way, nor do i think my chances of survival will be very high as well" Kiritsugu pointed out.

Shuckling at the nickname the boy had for Jubstacheit "Yes i have, and i have the reply here" she gave the parcel to Kiritsugu, who had already changed into his older shape, and took it "Show that, at the gate to the family castle's outer warding wall" the woman said "They know to expect you, and that you will have a spell around you that will make you look older then you are, and that it is simply for people to take you more seriously" Natalia concluded her narrative, with Kiritsugu giving a nod in understanding, afterall, had he appeared with it on and they where uninformed they might take insult to it.

Holding back her amusement "I would advise against calling the old frozen waterfall 'Acht' though, you just might find yourself in a 'none plus' situation that way" she could not keep her laughter back anymore, so she laughed... hard, afterall you could more or less sum up Jubstacheit with that one word.

"Haha ha haaaa well.. we need to, leave now, so get your things together and let's leave" she said still trying to stop laugh... which ended in a snort "Acht... "... and there she lost it again.

* * *

-Germany, Southern Territory, Black Forest, Einzbern Castle, 14:00 December:13th Year:1987-

Traveling the Black Forest was not something Kiritsugu would like to do again if he could help it 'Can't they at the damn least plow and straighten it, this bloody road is about as straight as my hair, hell it makes my HAIR look straight in comparison, and that's saying something' the boy thought.

Seeing the gate post up ahead, he made sure that he had the letter ready.

"Halt, state your name, family and what business you have with the Einzbern" the voice of the guard was heard in German.

Stopping at the ten yard mark from the two guards at the gate, it had been the right one who hade yelled, holding up his letter for both of the guards to see, to get no responce what, .

With a twitching eyebrow he verbally answered "Emiya Kiritsugu, i'm here on a negotiation job, to discuss permission to enter the Einzbern territory in order to hunt down a sealing designate by the name of Maxwell Fraga McTran" the boy turned man yelled back in German as well "You should be expecting me" he said, which got the guards attention, looking at each others and then back at him "You are the freelancer then" the guard asked "One of them, yes" he answered.

"Enter then, you have an hour to make yourself presentable to Lord Jubstacheit" the guard warned, walking aside for him to enter, nodding his thanks, he reinforced his legs and speed through the gate and on to the ancestral castle grounds proper.

-Break-

It took him 10 more minutes to get to the castle gates, at which he had to go through a similar procedure in order to enter the castle proper, being led to the family head's office through the old castle was a bit of a treat for him.

"The head is busy with other matters at the moment, so he asked that you be given this guest room to clean youself up before you meet with him, but remember you only has 40 minutes until he can meet with you so make good time, and for the Root's sake, be on time, you can actually die if you are not" his escort said, a homunculi if the hair and eye colors was anything to go by.

Nodding his consent, knowing that it would be a grave insult to be late "Though i have a question, who will take me to his office... or is it close to here" he asked.

"Yes, it is just down that hall and then to the first right and straight ahead, at the end you will find Lord Jubstacheit's office, but a warning, it takes at the least 5 minutes of walking to reach " the female homunculi said demurely, with a slight bow at the waist she left.

Shacking his head at the shear insanity of allowing a former assassin to wander their halls, well they did not know that, else he had no doubt that he would be dead by now.

Letting out a sigh, he decided to make good on his time limit and arrive early.

-Break-

Arriving at the head's office door a few minutes before his appointment, he decided to wait for his turn.

Think about how he was to word it so that he did not come of as demanding or worse yet insulting, that would be a sure fire ticket to the six feet under express with a bumpy ride to hell.

Seeing he was up, he went to the door and knocked hard and firmly three times, getting permission to enter after a few seconds, he opened the door and entered into the large rectangular office with several large and wide windows on the far side of the room, which happened to be right infront of him, and infront of the middle window behind a large expensive looking hard wood desk satt the man he had come to meet, namely the Einzbern family head, Jubstacheit von Einzbern.

Walking until he was standing around 10 feet from the desk, the old man giving him a nod in respect for following the codex of honor that all Magi held as a tradition, for when visiting other people in their homes.

Jubstacheit's cool hawk like eyes watching him for a moment "I am to understand that you and your colleague are here for the hunting down of the sealing designate and former Fraga, Maxwell McTran" he gave a nod, as this was correct "Yes, that would be correct, our intel..." but he was interrupted.

"And HOW accurate is this intel, even more so the person that supplies it to you" the old man demanded, rising to his feet displaying the Einzbern's traditional white robes with an intricately engraved white leather harness upon his shoulders, it bended up as a collar with a brosch in the shape of the traditional emblem for Alchemy holding the collar together.

Kiritsugu softly clicked his teeth at the man's insinuation that their informant was incompetent "He has yet to make a mistake, in a career spaning close to two decades" the old Alchemist that had taken to wander around him in a slow circle raised an eyebrow at that proclamation, his long white hair streaming to his mid back waving with each step he took.

"I see..." was the sceptical reply he gained for his obvious trust, in the validity of his informant's information gathering skills.

The frown that marred the old mans features put the old saying of his beard looking like a frozen waterfall on full display in all it's glory.

The 200 year plus old Alchemist came to a stop, once again behind of his desk "If you are so adamant that this information is correct, would you be willing to make a bet on the outcome" the old man asked dully with nary an emotion shining through his mask of sterness.

"And this bet would entrail" Kiritsugu asked wary of what the elder man maybe thinking, he was after all known for being sly, shrewd, and only take actions that would benefit him, he was not known to take risks either, not without something to benefit him, reagardless of if he win or lose.

The old man leaned back in his leather chair looking at him as if he was a piece of fresh meat.

"Simple, how much do you know of the Holy Grail War..."

-Break-

It was five in the afternoon when Kiritsugu returned to the hotel in München that they would live in for the duration of the hunt.

And to say that he was exhausted mentaly and emotionaly was to say the least.

"How did it go, did you get the permit... Kiritsugu... HOLY, you look like you just had a date with a political nerd or something" that was to put it lightly, he was tough, but even he could be worn out.

"I feel like it too, and no" holding up his hand to stop the questioning, while putting the other hand over his eyes, rubing them lightly in exhaust "I am honor-bound through an oath to not reveal 'what' we talked about, and yes i did indeed get that damn permit, but i to fight tooth and nail, and then some, for it... 'sigh' well i did have to make some compromises" he said, eaning him a look of pity from Natalia, their informant Jack Petterson and a fellow Designation Hunter by the name of Elisa Moor... though the last bit gain him some interest from Natalia.

He groaned "I'm honor-bound remember so i can't say much, only that i damn well hope that your info is correct Jack, otherwise i'm so far up shit creek that you don't want to know" he said sitting down in the nearest soffa, while the other flinched knowing Natalia _hated_ when people cursed, but for the boy to brave the water so much, he must really be out on deep water, and Jack paled knowing that his info could literary be the diffrence between life and death for the boy.

Kiritsugu searched in his coat inner pocket and took out the permit placing it on the table between him and Natalia, and took out a cigarett and put it to his mouth, lite it and started smoking.

All three of the others paled knowing that it was a bad habit of Natalia's that had been transferred to Kiritsugu as well, that when the two were REALLY stressed out, they would smoke something even when they normally did not, namly on the job.

Reason being.

1. Because Kiritsugu hated when the smell gave him away to a target.

2. Because Natalia made it a rule, no smoking on the job.

Enough said.

"Was it really that bad" Elisa asked with trepadation in her voice.

"Worse... " was her only answer from the boy turned man.

Natalia massaged her forehead in a bit, hoping to put a preemptive strike against the headache that she could feel coming.

"Ok. we know it's bad but, we at the least have some good news" she had all their attentions pointed with their eyes at her "We have tracked down the two most likely places that McTran can be at, and we will set out at first light... AM I UNDERSTOD" she yelled the last bit at the other two not knowing when they normally woke up, since neither Natalia nor kiritsugu work often enough with the other members of the Ghost Hunters to know any of their habits.

"Yes ma'am" came both of their reply's.

"Good, now get some sleep your gonna need it.

And like that they left for their bedrooms, Kiritsugu shuckled "What" Natalia asked her student confused "You will regain that old nickname of yours if you continue like this you know" he told her.

"Shut up..." She only got a shuckle i reply.

* * *

-Germany, Southern Territory, München, 03:00 December:14th Year:1987-

Collecting themselfs around the table in the middle of the living room of the large appartment like hotel room, they started planing for who would go where, Natalia had said at the begining that she would stay behind.

The reason she had was that someone needed to stay behind on the radio, as Jack needed to be out looking for an update on their targets whereabouts, and she reasoned that while Elisa had previous experience working along with more then one other person, while Kiritsugu didn't... that, and she wanted for him to get said experience out in the field as soon as possible.

The four plugged each of their set of comlinks in their ears and then linked themselfs into the system, standing around waiting for them to bot up and synchronize.

"Can you hear me" Jack asked through his com and got nods from the others.

"Very well now that the communications system is up and working we will need to fan out, Jack this is your game" Natalia commanded.

Jack stepped forward to the map spred out on the table "Ok this is München" he pointed out on the map "The area that McTran has been sighted is 'here' in the north" he made a circle around an area just under two miles north of the Black Forest.

- fade out -

Kiritsugu was traveling through the trees via reinforcement to make good time on getting his target off-guard so that he could take him down quickly, but he knew that there was a possibility that Maxwell could be in that other area.

- fade in -

"The other area that he has been sighted at is here" he pointed to a small city to the north, north-east called Heidelberg "This is the other place, this city is believed to be the place where he make stop for essentials like paper, food, magazines, you name it, anyway this place up north is the most likely place, so i guess that is where Kiri will..." he grimaced when he saw the frosty look he got from Kiritsugu "Sorry, forgot that you don't like that nickname, but god it take so long to say your full name" he was interrupted "Then use Mist, i may not like that one because it has a connection to an old title of mine but it is better then the name that... that _monster_ called me" he hissed "Ok then Mist it is, anyway Mist will head over to the north then" he looked to Natalia and got a nod in return for his correct assessment.

"Elisa i want you to head over to Heidelberg and keep a look out, and for god sake DON'T engage, Mist is one thing, his weapons and tactic revolves around stealth and long distance attacks so he will be fine, but the problem is that the guy has been sighted with an 'Ace-Killing Joker' in the past so... yeah you get what i mean" all of them grimaced at that knowledge.

- fade out -

Elisa was not having a good day, what with the fact she supposedly JUST missed their target.

"This is Dawn, i have confirmation that the target has just left 'shot two' shall i pursue" she asked.

Hearing a crack in the comlink "No, stay at the western limit for now, incase the target heads that way again for whatever reason he might, but be ready, incase Mist might need reinforcement" came Jack's voice over the .

"Roger that"

- fade in -

Natalia gave a sigh "Well, you made it abundantly clear from the begining, that this would not be easy, Kiritsugu, will the Origin Bullets work on him" the preteen looked at his mentor and gave a sigh then shook his head "Only if he has all of his curcuits active when i take the shot" he said.

"The only strategy that i can think of that would work against him... would be for me to bait him with my Walther WA2000 to take pot shots and then go up front with my Calico M950 to get him angry so that he will start using progressively more and more curcuits to 'show me up' " the boy said.

The others nodding at his assessment.

- fade out -

The boy turned man cursed, this had not gone to plan, Maxwell had anticipated that something like this would happen eventually, though he had not expected him to use mundane weapons, so he had gotten in some good shots, the man's right arm was useless and he had some minor internal bleedings, but else then that he was fine... and... DAMN fast, the man must be an expert at using reinforcement.

Hearing a crack in his comlink "Kiritsugu what is your status" he heared his mentor ask.

"Well for one... busy NOT getting killed, but else then that just fine" he answered getting two snortes back, most likely from Jack and Elisa.

Hiding behind a tree for cover from the wind spell heading his way.

"A little help would be appreciated though" he ended his conversation.

"Where are you, you damn brat" came Maxwell's voice from right behind the tree, speeding out from behind the tree he raised his Calico "Here" he answered the surprised man, and let lose a spray of 9mm rounds that even a Magi know is lethal at that range.

"You damn brat, i'll kill you" the Irish man roared.

"Say that when you can actually prove it" the boy muttered behind another tree.

Hearing a crack in his comm "Need any help" came Elisa's voise and seeing a hail of icicles rain by him "I could have needed that a while back and don't get to close, this bastard is good, fast and solid" he warned, seeing her jump sideways from a powerful wind spell with a grimace of discomfort "I could have needed that bit of info a bit earlier" she said.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon" he said vagely.

- fade in -

"What info do you have on his other ability's" Elisa asked, hoping by the Root that the Irish man did not anything more that could be lethal.

Jack frowned "Well he is know like all Fraga for their Rune and in this case... Wind Thaumaturgy... i do know that he has some knowledge in Alchemy, that is supposedly why he was exiled, so you can expect traps of that kind most likely" he answered.

"Any other skills you know of" Natalia asked.

"Well... he was part of the Clock Tower for a while before he became a Sealing Designate, he was supposedly caught researching some forbidden curses but... he was a part of, and a somewhat well respected, member of the Department of Spiritual Evocation, so you can likely expect him to know some basic Jewel-Magecraft" he said.

- fade in -

'Oh he knows Jewel-Magecraft alright' Kiritsugu grimaced, seeing yet ANOTHER of the man's ruby's, widening his eyes, reinforcing his legs and getting away from the tree he had hidden behind, hearing it explode into shrapnel, trying to get as far away from the irate Irish man, he jumped up into the trees he opened his comlink.

"Can you hold him off for a while" he asked Elisa.

"For how long are we talking about, and what are you going to do" Elisa asked back.

"I'm going to try and take a shot with my Walther at his head or chest" he answered.

"How far away will you be, and you did not answer my first question... ah" hearing a bang.

"Are you ok" he queried "Yeah, he almost got lucky" she answered "WHAT, i never get lucky with you" came Jack's voice over the system, and Kiritsugu could not help but to facepalm "If you are a good boy you just might" Elisa answered.

"Get a room" the boy and his mentor stated.

"And to answer your earlier questions, about 3/4 of an English mile, so about minus 5 minutes" he answered the earlier questions.

-Elisa-

"So what are we talking about like 600 yards or something" Elisa asked over her com.

"More like double that and then some, it's around 1300 yards" she could hear the boy turned man's voice over the comlink "But like i said, you only need to hold him off for between 3 to 4 more minutes" she heard.

Seeing Maxwell unleashing a spray of Gandr curses at her she lanched to her left into the open and then behind and up into the trees, knowing the angry Irish man had layed an Alchemical trap where she would have stod had she not jumped up into the trees, hearing the man curse up a storm after the noise of the trap died down 'Geez, he should be happy that Natalia is not here or that we are going to kill him instead of going for the capture, otherwise he would be a sorry bastard' she thought giving the man a spray of her own upgraded version of the Gandr curse namely the Fin shot.

Leaping of to the right to evade yet another of the former Fraga's gemstones, this time a sapphire and seeing the pressurized water that the gem unleashed against the tree she had stod on, made her happy that she knew some rune magic herself, well most of the credit went to the reinforcement skill Kiritsugu had made her learn about half a year ago 'Am i glad the brat forced me to learn it now, gotta remember to give the boy a big wet one later' she giggled at her though.

Hearing her com crack "And why, do i get the feeling that i need to set you straight right now girl, for so help me if you are thinking about doing anythink to my student" sweatdropping at the accuracy of the elder womans gut feeling "What the hell" came Kiritsugu's and Jack's voices could be heard on over the com exclaiming... and for SO diffrent reasons to.

Giggling she answered "Not really, just thought Mist should get a reward for teaching me the renforcement spell is all" she said "Kinda glad i have it a moment ago" she clarified.

"Get back on track and concentrate on your opponent woman, he almost took your for a second there, get him more to the right" Kiritsugu said.

...and a shot of gunfire could be through the deep forest in southern Germany.

-Kirtsugu-

'Well at least we got him' the boy thought.

"Damn, what the hell was that for, you almost took my head as well you brat, and here i was gonna give you a reward to" Elisa said over the "Can i get it instead" the resident pervert we all know as Jack Petterson asked.

"Get a room you two" the boy said with a sigh, hearing his mentor's shuckles though the speakers of the comlink, well that and two chokes in the background.

"Good job you two, get back to base with the body, Jack and I can fix the rest so you two can get some sleep, and we will head back home in the morning" Natalia commanded.

"Roger that" Elisa acknowledged.

"Affirmative" he said.

* * *

-Germany, Southern Territory, München 12:45 December:16th Year:1987-

Both looked and felt as if an 18 wheeler had just trashed them six times over, to say that they were sore was to say the least.

Both seeing Jack coming into the kitchen of their hotel room, and went over to the coffee maker to pour a cup for himself and Natalia, he turned to look at them "Well, don't you two look like hell, hard time sleeping" he asked and Kiritsugu glared at him, but after working with the boy for close to two year he had grown almost immun, and that meant almost, there were still some of the preteens harder glares that still worked.

"Well i did, that burn wound on my right arm, hurt like a bitch everytime i tried to lay myself on that side, never failing to wake me up again, so yes i had a rough night, but i know something that could remedy that if your interested" she grinned at the older man.

"Get a room" Kiritsugu muttered, knowing that they could not hear him, well... he did want to see the no doubt amusing outcome.

The jackal slash information gathering expert slash renderer slash self proclaimed super pervert slash man-whore slash, well you get the gist, flirted by alternating between raising and lowering either eyebrow with a perverted smile, but then looked horrified when the younger woman stomped over to him and accosted said pervert by kneeing him in the holiest of manly grounds, namely his crouch.

"I said remedy not worsen you idiot" roared the young lady that was on the flames of feminine wrath.

"But, b-but aah" screeched the downed man in agony, both at his holy sanctuary having been brought to the gates of feminine fury, and his ribs being crushed to dust by said gate bringers right foot, yet the pervert was somehow capable of keeping the coffee from spilling it's content from the mugs.

Seeing his teacher coming in to see both what the racket was about and to see what was holding her assistant up.

"He must be a masochist, either that or a submissive man by nature" Kiritsugu stated to his mentor "Yes, he does have a tenicity to be like that to all women, most likely case is that he thinks it will earn him more peeks at his life's dream" Natalia said with an amused grin at the two's antics.

"So when are you done with that Fraga Designate's crest" the young man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Soon, when will you head over to the Einzbern to report the success of the mission" his teacher asked.

"In an hour" he answered "I see... hey, hey take it easy, i need him able to walk you know" the older woman reminded the younger one.

To which Elisa looked sheepish, and Jack trying to stand "I feel soo loved" the man in agony said, which of course earned him a slug to the mug.

Natalia grabbed one of the mugs from the air, the full one of course, and looked at the younger woman with a raised eyebrow "And what did i just say" she asked with a little irritation in he voice "I was actually not joking... oh and Kiritsugu, look what you can do with that" she threw him a round black ball.

Raising an eyebrow in query "Is this what i think it is" he asked "Yes" was all he got in reply.

Natalia left the kitchen dragging the now unconscious Jackal behind her, muttering about SO getting the idiot to lose some weight.

Elisa looked if anything, truly jealous "I believed i helped getting that, besides you already have a powerful weapon right, so can i please have that" she asked with annoyance holding out her hand.

"You are new, so i'll tell you the rules, to the one that strikes down the target goes the best spoiles" he stated one of the unwritten rules of Designation Hunters, putting his newly acquired Ace-killing Joker, the infamous Fragarach, in one of his pockets on his carpenters pants that he wore when not on missions or when he wanted to relax.

Elisa's face looked like a combination of actual anger, confused incredulity and sad resignation, which to Kiritsugu looked more then a little amusing.

"Don't worry, you will still get some spoiles you know, well that and it takes a while before you get anything really valuable in this business, this is the first time i get the kill spoil and i have been a hunter for... close to two years, well more like one and a half really but you get the gist, and yes it takes time for you to get good enough to make the killing blow, not just physically, but also mentally as well, it is harder then it looks trust me, it is, you have to have true resolve and determination to do it, well it does help if you can learn to instantly hate your opponent" he answered the confused young woman, she was 18 after all, while Jack was a little older at 23 soon 24.

"I see... " she said dejectedly to which the young 10 year old laughed.

* * *

-Wales Llyn Gynon Ystrad Fflur Natalia's Villa 15:00 May:20th Year:1988-

"So what is our next job Boss" Jack asked Natalia.

"Our" she queried, looking at the man like he was an idiot "You and that kitty of yours over there" she pointed at the two's room that they used when at the villa, the two had hitched around half a year ago and looked quite solid, so there was a high chance that they would get married within the year "Will for this time look somewhere else for a job" Jack's face fell understanding what that meant, she could only find a two person job "You can stay at the villa for now, till we get back, but if you want a job you will have to look elsewhere" she stated with a shake of the head.

"I see... " he muttered, all of them could feel it, they had after all worked together for quite the long time.

"Just don't mess with either of our things though, or you two will be sorry misers when i'm done with you" Natalia stated with one of her scary smiles directed right at the former, and to some degree still was, a self proclaimed super pervert.

Getting a terrified nod from the man.

"But what is the job that you and the kid will perform, who is the target" Jack asked.

"A troublesome one" Kiritsugu said komming out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee.

Natalia nods her thanks for the mug "His name is Odd Vorzak, he is an Apostle that uses his bee familiars to raise the numbers of ghouls he can make" she told them.

Jack looked troubled "Isn't he that rouge Magus that the Association has placed a hugh bounty on the head of"

"Yes, he causes a lot of destruction... in the last town he visited, we lost the entire place" she said.

"A town... huh" Kiritsugu thought back to what happened at Alimango.

"Sorry, i forgot... i shouldn't have said that" Natalia apologized to her student.

Kiritsugu shook his head "It's fine, i need to get over it anyway... though i believe you asked me were he was heading, yes" he got a nod in reply.

The young boy went over to the bookshelf in the corner and took out a world map, he layed it out on the living room table for the other two to see... he pointed at central France "Here, he is traveling from an airport in Paris" he dragged his finger all the way over to the east coast of North America "To New York, the plane leaves in four days time, Vorzak will be on board" he said.

The other two nodded "I'll be on it, i missed him once before, you've got to clean up your own messes, right" she told them "So even you can mess up sometimes, eh... Natalia" the resident information specialist asked, only to get the now empty coffee mug right in his face for his question.

"He's just that tough" she stated annoyed.

Kiritsugu stepped forward a bit "And what should i do" the boy asked "Go on ahead of you" he questioned.

"Yes, Vorzak most likely has allies in New York, i want you to eliminate them" she said.

"So you will go up against Vorzak alone" the boy stated.

"He can't stow his bees in an overhead compartment" she clarified.

"Then you will get him this time i take it" Jack said raising himself from the floor.

"Shut you mouth maso" an unmanly squeak of "Hey" was the 23 year olds only answer to the blow on his pride.

Natalia and Kiritsugu looked at their ally and snorted at him.

* * *

-Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport 09:00 May:24th Year:1988-

"I went ahead as we said before, though i would like to express my inability to help this way, Natalia" Kiritsugu's voice was heard over the cellphone that his teacher Natalia Kaminski held in her hand.

"Don't worry so much, it is not like he is strong enough that i would have a problem, he is just that good at getting away, while yes he is an Apostel, he is still very young and very inexperienced, compare to his brethren, so while i should be on guard, he is somewhat dangerous afterall, i don't need to over do it, he will no doubt be a tricky bastard to take down but... hardly more then a few minutes job really, if his file and my previous experiance of him is anything to go by" the woman explained.

"Yes i understand that, but files have been wrong in the past, remember Belfast... or better yet Luxemburg" the boy reminded.

Natalia scowled at the boy's cheek and frowned at the memory of some of her larger moments of weakness.

"Ok... i'll be careful, no need to show cheek you know" the woman warned with a groan.

"Good, i don't want to _ever_ see you in that kind of state again" Natalia's eyes softened at this, knowing where the, still somewhat rare, show of emotions originates from "I know, i know" the woman murmured softly to the boy she had come to see as her unofficial adotive son.

"Thank you" came his whispered reply before he bid her good bye.

-Kiritsugu-

Closing his cellphone and placing it in his jacket's right side pocket, he had decided that he would wear a pair of slacks, a white long armed shirt and a cloth jacket, his pants and jacket in the same dark blue-black color.

He looked out the window, and saw his first and last target in the window to his apartment on the other side.

Putting down the cloth bag, he had rested by the long leather strap on his shoulder, on the floor and opened it.

He started to assemble his trusty Walther WA2000 sniper rifle, and this time he added a muzzle and sound suppressor.

Taking aim at his targets upper left area, he shot once, the bullet going through the man's heart, instantly killing him.

He packed up and left the hotel room after closing the window, he knew that he needed to be ready with an ambulance, for when the plane landed.

-Natalia-

Looking at her cellphone for a bit and then shaking her head, for while her apprentice's worry was somewhat well founded, in this case they were misplaced.

Letting out a sigh 'He is thinking too much sometimes, that boy must be worried though, not that i can't blame him since trouble comes when you least expect them to' she grimaced at the reminder of the two incidents, where everything had gone to hell _bcause_ of Dead Apostels, sure there had been other time where things had gone to hell, but those did not involve the undead beings, so there was no need to mention them.

Placing her phone in the inner pocket of her black leather coat, she looked ahead to the gate that would let her boad the plane, she knew that as a new vampire like Odd Vorzak was, he would normally be more on guard, but the reason he wasn't, was entirely because of his Craft, namly the Thaumaturgy that followed the concept of 'Absortion' or rather the ' Binding of Another onto Oneself' this particular piece of Thaumaturgy was famous, in that it was the main path of research of the Makiri, or as they where know as in todays time the Matou, though Vorzak used bees instead of the traditional worms, butterflies, spiders or flies.

That is why he was known as 'Demon bee' or the 'Demonic bee user' to be more correct.

Heading into the gate to find her place so that she could explore the plane in more detail, both so as to not be taken by any surprises, but also to see what she be working with when the time came to confront Vorzak "This might not be as easy as i thought" she murmured to herself 'I hate when that brat is right' she thought a bit of annoyed, knowing that he would never let her live it down if he knew that fact.

-Kiritsugu-

Having finished getting a rescue vehicle and store it for later, he had inthe mean time decided to go and fish.

Fishing to the boy's chagrin was actually harder then he thought it was 'You throw a damn hook attached to a pole into the damn water and wait... right' much to the boy's surprise it was not and while it was a challenge it was an annoying one.

Draging the hook up from the water and spooling line around the pole, he threw the fishing pole on the deck beside him on the small fishing boat he had hired, he knew how to operate it and had proven as much to the owner of the company he loaned it from.

Laying down on the deck and gazing up at the clouds, he wondered if Natalia was done with her job so that they could go home, when he glinted something in the far sky, turning his head wondering what it was, only to see a jumbo jet in the distance 'Is that the one Natalia is coming with or... ' just as the thought went through his head he heard his cellphone go off.

Knowing that he would not hear a damn thing for the wind he went through his bag and found his headphones, pluging it into his phone and pressed call to answer.

"It's me"

-Natalia-

For the countless time she cursed her luck and her students way of knowing when something was about to hit the creek, and secretly both her envy of said ability and her stupidity at not listening to it.

But she had none but herself to blame for underestimating her opponent, oh she had underestimated him alright, laughing bitterly to herself for her blunder.

And now she was stuck in the cockpit of a plane, a plane that did not have a Magus, an Apostel and two hundred human passengers.

No she was in a plane that had one Magus and two hundred UNDEAD.

Thinking back to how she had gotten in this situation in the first place, she had scouted out the plan and then found where her target was, she lured him to the back of the plane so they could duke it out as they pleased, but that is where everything went to hell, for when she had finally killed the bastard... his damn bees had went on havoc and turned everyone exluding her, into undeads, and because she had figure it out fast enough had quickly hide in the pilots cabin.

-F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k-

"So you finally show yourself... human" the undead man stated with a sneer.

"Would have to take you out sooner or later, and i'd rather do it sooner so i can enjoy the rest of the trip over to the states" she countered as if she was talking about the weather.

Vorzak threw his head back and laughed hard "You... kill... me... that must be the most stupid thing i have heard all day" he roared with laughter.

'Ooh don't be so sure about that' the red line Magus though, knowing that she was stronger then the undead before her "Well, we have only but to see right" she said while taking out her gloves, as a person of mixed blood, namely that of a succubus, made Natalia exhibit some characteristcs that one would pull in line with the lust demons, such as her ability to release all of the preserved Prana in her body in one go, as such Natalia's strength in her arms and legs, her endurance, her instantaneous force, all her bodily abilities are greatly amplified, it's something similar to the enhancement of the body by means of Rune Magecraft, but for a much shorter period, but to compensate for this, Natalia uses extreme violence to accomplish her missions, but the reason she did not take Kiritsugu with her, is that she becomes extremely sexaully active after missions such as this, for while it is a relativly easy mission, well normally at least, in this case it is not, the reason being that she needs to protect the other people onboard as well, therefore she will need to use more of her abilitys and that heightens her arousal, with is not a good thing, for you see, there is more prana in the semen the younger you are.

That and another reason this was gonna be hard is that Vorzak KNEW that she was protecting the other passengers from him.

"Well indeed, we shall" the Apostel straightened himself and flung out his arms "Feast, my minions" he commanded, as a virtual storm of bees flew out from his body and rushed her head on, dashing to the side she hears the bugs follow her 'Good, i need them after me so i can get in under his guard and take him out, preferably in one strike' she thought as she ran up the wall and to the left in a quarter circle, to get to the Apostels dead left, and because of the somewhat erratic flying of the man's bees, she knew he would have a hard time tracking her movments correctly.

Running as fast as she could, coming up on his left after ejecting herself from the wall, she saw him raising his arm to command his bees to charge her again from all sides "It won't be that easy to take ME down" he yelled, she slid under the mass of bees to get to his back, getting to her feets she charged her right fist with an eighth of her prana and hit Vorzak in the small of his back, jumping back right after she hit him so as to evade the man's bees from stinging her.

"You damn bitch" Vorzak roared, she raised and eyebrow when she saw he was not healing "And here i thought you had acquired that damn annoying ability of self healing that your kind are known for" she shrugged "Guess i overestimated you then" she stated, the undead man looked nothing if not furious "I'll show you overestimate" he roared.

Seeing the man command his bees to go from both sides to get her to charge him, she smirked 'It won't be that easy i'm afraid' knowing that he had something up his sleeve she rushed him intending to jump right over him, seeing him smirk she knew that he was up to something she speed up even further, and by only using the front part of her feets as spring boards she jumped over him.

"WHAT" the Apostel yelled, landing and turning around in one swift motion, knowing that she needed to use the time it took him to react to her actions to hit him once more in the back.

Putting a fifth of her prana in her foot this time and kicked the undead man in the upper back, right between his shoulder blades, hearing a crack she knew that one more strike and the man was dead, retreating back while hearing the man's roares of agony, she decided to take a leaf out of her apprentice's book and quickly before the man could recover she took out a revolver and aimed at the man's head, letting loose four of the six loaded bullets, one in the head, two in the heart and one in the each of the man's shoulders blades and through the lungs.

She let out a sigh, seeing the man's dead body on the floor... just to widen her eyes at seeing how the now truly dead man's bees were reacting to the death of their master, cursing at her luck she speed out of the back of the plane and headed to the front in order to get more room to move, throwing a grenade behind her, and to her luck it was a flash bang, letting go of her ears and stopping at the door to the passenger compartment and turning around with her hand on the door handle, she looked around not seeing any bees, but then cursed at the fact she saw when the smoke let up, that while close to 90% of the bees were dead, the remaining amount was still around a hundred maybe more.

Opening the door running through and closing it as fast as she could, backing away from it while breathing hard, she thought for a moment that she had trap them in the baggage compartment.

But that thought was quickly silenced, hearing that infernal sound she tracked down where it came from, just to pale at seeing the air ducts were big enough that those damn bees could get through, knowing that she had nothing to stop them she speed to the only compartment she KNEW that they could not get into, namely the cockpit 'It's a shame i could not protect the other passenger like i wanted' she thought with her heart breaking in guilt at the fact.

Opening the cockpit, she swore that all the gods out there were after her, because both of the pilots were not at the wheel.

She knew how to steer a plane but it would take her a while to figure out the layout so she knew where what was.

-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-

Pulling out one of the headphones hanging under the radio, she put them on and seated herself at the helm and used a cable from her pocket and took out her cell and connected the two together, she opened the number display and typed in the number she knew by heart to be Kiritsugu's.

She heard a few tones that meant that she was being connected.

she finally heard him answer and she got directly to the point "It's me"

"Yes i can hear that, what happened, and what is that noise in the background" he asked seriously, over the phone.

"That is the radio tower in the background, asking why the pilots have not yet asked for permission to land, but i muted the mic for them, and the mission was a success" she answered.

"Very well, though why do i sense a 'but' somewhere in there" he queried.

She gave a sigh "That would be because, while Vorzak is dead, his familiars are not" Natalia said tiredly.

-Kiritsugu-

"Say what" the boy yelled shocked into the mic of the headphones connected to his cellphone.

"Are you telling me that the peo.p..l...e ... is" he whispered.

"... yes ..." she answered quietly, obviously not liking the outcome of the mission at all "I am trying to land the plane so that we can deal with the undead together once i have gotten back on the ground" she told him over the phone.

They both knew that neither would like the most likely outcome of that, so the 10 year old could do nothing but choke in pain and grieve over the knowledge of what he might have to do.

"Hey, are you crying" he could hear her teasing in the speakers of his headphone.

"No, i just choked on a bit of water at what you told me that is all" steeling himself he knew that he had no choice in the matter.

Though empty of emtions he may be, but that did not mean he did not feel the despair of having his ability to choose once again taken from him, that he would have to end it all, the family he had though he had found, was once again going to be ripped from his grasp.

Relaxing his clenched fists and took a few deep breath 'Who am i trying to fool, i knew this would be the outcome, maybe not on this mission, but sooner or later.

Turning around and looking below the steering cabin's front wall, to see the box with the rocket launcher he took with him for if the 'just in case' scenario ever came to pass, which it just has.

Walking over to the box he opened it and started to assemble the weapon "You know as much as i do that your plan is far to risky, Natalia" he stated to his mentor over the network.

"Yes... i know, but what choice do we have" he had gotten the launcher together during the talk and was aiming it at the plane, when a flock of seagulls started flying around him and the boat.

"None" he answered.

"... ... ... hey Kiritsugu" she said "Yes, Natalia" he could picture her smiling in knowledge and pride of his decision, if what he could hear of her voice was anything to go by.

"Make sure those two get those damn rings on their fingers will you" he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"... 'choke' ... i will" he whispered "And Natalia, you have been the only woman i have ever and will ever consider my mother" he heard the sharp intake of air from the otherside of the phone "Meet you on the otherside... Hahaue" was the last thing he said before shooting.

"Ah, let's meet on the otherside... son" was the last sound to be made on that Airbus A300 jumbo jet, before it went up into flames, he quickly went into the steering cabin and drove the boat up the Hudson river and continued to drive until he got into the middle of Bear Mountain State Park below West Point, he fell to the deck crying but he could still hear the seagulls that must have followed him and the sound of their wings and calls were somewhat soothing.

-Break-

He did not know how long he had been crying, but he knew that he had one mother of a headache because of it.

He noticed that it was dark and decided to go back to New York so that he could catch a flight to back to Wales.

He slowly rose to his feet and went to the cabin to start the boat and head back, he dumped the disassembled parts of his launcher piece by piece in the river along the way, and erased the history on his cellphone, both calls and messages, he also dumped the rockets and the box as well, knowing that any of that could be seen as evidence if he was catch or searched by the police at the harbour.

Going slowly so as to not bring suspicion to himself, after an hour and a half he was back at the harbor where he rented the boat to begin with, and had by then fixed himself up and had put on a smile, a fake one but a smile none the less, and true to his suspicions the law enforcement was searching the boats one by one.

He knew it was a good idea to keep his illusion on so that he still looked around the age of eighteen, getting off the boat he asked with fake confusion what was going on.

"A plane was shoot down by an unknown terrorist kid, most believe it to be the work of Al'Qaida but you never know, could have been a psycho as well" one of the harbor hands said.

Seeing a police officer come up to them "Are one of you the owner and/or driver of this boat" the officer asked.

"Naw the owner is in the office but he's been here all day, and the kid is the one that hired the boat today, but he's been up at West Point to fish" another person, this time, one of the company's employee's answered.

"More correctly i was at Bear Mountain, but yes i have been fishing all day, was quite surprised when i heard about the terrorist attack" Kiritsugu said holding up the fish he had catch to give himself an alibi.

"Ooh, nice catch kiddo" the harbor hand said with a smile.

"Thank you, had a hard time catching anything to be honest, this was the only thing i've catch all day, catched it around half an hour ago" he said with honesty, the more truth you blended into the lie, the more believable it becomes.

The officer nodded his understanding, but took out a notepad and a pencil "Though i know this to be fact now, i still need to ask you a few questions is that okay, standard protocol and all, it'll only take around a few minutes" Kiritsugu shrugged and answered the officers questions by lying as best he could so that they could not peg him in any way.

"Thank you kid, that is all, now get back to your mommy and daddy ok" the officer said.

Nodding as he WOULD be going home... to a place of nothing but memories, of a time he no longer wanted to remember.

Seeing the officer leave he turned to the boat hiring company's main office to pay for the rent of the boat.

* * *

-Wales Llyn Gynon Ystrad Fflur Natalia's Villa 16:00 June:5th Year:1988-

Only the three of them stood on the hill above the villa looking at the gravestone that said.

Natalia A Kaminski

1943-1988

The last foe to be vanqiushed is death.

Jack and Elisa had gotten married when Kiritsugu and Natalia had been away, and he had gained a small shock when they said that Elisa was pregnant.

The two left after a while leaving the young 10 year old alone at the grave of his mother figure, of course the people of New York had paid for a monument at one of the graveyard up there for all that died in the attack, but like this one it to was empty, just like Kiritsugu felt right now.

But, this was still the real grave for him, the other two and the rest of the Ghost Hunters that had been there to honor their former leader and pledge their loyalty to the new one, namely Kiritsugu.

He looked at the grave with an empty expression "It wasn't supposed to end like this" he whispered to the silent wind.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.

And i feel that i owe you guys an apology, for you see, inorder to prepare for when i would start to upload this fanfic, i wrote out first drafts in notepad document files, and i tried to predict how you guys would react, so when i beta read my chapters, there was already an early an inside and as such when i saw that i had written that the last chapter would be the last of the intro arc, i thought so as well, but the very next day i saw that it was infact a lie, the last chapter of the intro arc is chapter 5 not 3.

So, i can only say, i am sorry.

But getting on to the Q and A section, here it is.

Is he gonna get all the Deathly Hallows - Yes he will, but he will only find use of the wand and the cloak, so the stone will most like end up in one of the vaults, and stay there, Kiri is a person that goes for practicality not theory afterall.

I wonder how will you mix the brutal world of Nasu, the cuddly and silly world of Wizardry, and the grand and spectacular world of Negima into one world - I will use what seems most appropriate at which time.

Will all of the series that you have told us about be in here - Yes in due time, but, they will differ by different degrees, it all depends on what you mean, if it's in this fic then no, this one will center around the Potter-verse with mayor influence of the Nasu-verse, and some minor elements of Negima, Love Hina, and Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, such as a character, an ability, an item etc etc, but if you mean over the entire series then Yes.

Will his abilities with "propagation" improve over time - In connection and efficacy yes, in power no, an element can't get stronger for the person then it already are.

What happened to Kiritsugu's would be girlfriend - She was like in Canon, only meant to be a source of growth for Kiritsugu.

Will we see more of Shirley - Yes, one more time in this quel, and she will have a role later in Shirou's time, namely, in Fate Realized Dreams

Why did you only now write that Natalia was of mixed blood - Because unlike in Canon, she was not born one, can't say more.

Why did you have him meet the Einzbern now - Meet does not mean he will stay with them, also this was just a way for me to put a time to when his contract with the Einzbern was made.

What did you mean with Red Line Mage - Can't say sorry, you will on the other hand understand when we get to the sequel.

What did you mean with first draft - Just that, it's the first draft, it's when i write down the most eccential for the chapter before i upload it to the doc manager, and then beta it, by adding what i think will fit better and take away what i don't, and after i have beta'd it i go through it at least three times and correct mistakes, such as grammar and spelling, when i do this, i know like all author on this website that the system will change it a little when i load it up to the story panel.

WHAT, Love Hina will have a part in this - No, it is the only one that i have as a part of this, whose part is really small, as inonly one character, and she will only be mentioned in passing as having been a member of the Ghost Hunters in the past.

What was that hair that you had Ollivander put in Kiri's other/main wand - That i'm afraid you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Will Kiritsugu ever make more Origin Bullets - Maybe, though i'm leaning toward no, the reason why i made 'Propogation' is for those just in case scenario.

Will you have any more series in this that you have not told us about - Yes one more, but it will only have one character used, and i believe i gave a hint in the last chapter as to who that is... if your an avid fanfic read that is, you MAY pick it up, and even if you do and ask me i won't answer yes or no even if you get it right.

I think that was all, so till next time worship the log and Review.


	5. THE GLORY OF A NEW DAWN

This is the end of the prolog arc, the second arc will cover the first year, and inbetween the mayor arc's will be the summer break arc's, note that while Harry/Kiritsugu is only three years older the original character will be starting school in Kiri's fourth year, just as if he was two years older they would start in his third year, and the only deviation to this arc system will come after seventh year, when the after years will begin, and they will follow a diffrent arc system, they will follow the history arc system, if you don't know what it is then you will simply have to wait, also like always th Q and A section is at the end.

I forgot to add, the OC's Sirius 'Fraga' McGinty belongs to Third Fang and Elan Malfoy and Elena Turpin belongs to Z-Bond.

Also i DON'T copy n paste, taking insperation from scenes, ideas, items etc, and use it in your work was not illegal last time i checked.

So without further ado here is the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own neither Harry Potter nor any of the Nasu-verse things/people ets ets and i don't own anything that belonges to Ken Akamatsu or other series, books, manga, anime, game etc, for extreme horrors would assault the world if i did nuff said.

* * *

Talk "english" "_japanese_" "_french_" "_**italian**_" "**german**" "_**bulgarian**_"

Think 'thinking'

Narration `narrating´

Dreaming *dreaming*

Chant ~latin~ ~_japanese_~ ~_**gaelic**_~ ~_french_~ ~**norse**~ ~**german**~

Place -a place a time a date and a year-

* * *

Chapter 4:The glory of a new dawn

* * *

-Wales, Llyn Gynon, Ystrad Fflur, Natalia's Villa, 19:00, July:23rd, Year:1988-

"Have you been able to get him out of there yet" Jack asked his wife worriedly.

She looked over her shoulder and gave her husband a shake of her head "No, not at all... we are at least lucky that he eats 'sigh' even if it's not much" she said sadly looking at the floor, she stod infront of the door to the room Kiritsugu owned at the villa.

Jack went over and embraced the distraught love of his life, who was almost four month pregnant.

"We'll get him out of his funk, i know we will" he said with a smile on his lips, that Elisa could not see, but most definitely feel.

She pushed him away a little so that he could see the smile on her own lips.

-Kiritsugu-

He sat on his bed, with his eighteen year old reality illusion up, basking in the moon light.

Ever since he was partially turned there were several things that he had noticed about himself, the first of which was his ability to make himself look older, another was that he grew both stronger and calmer under the moon light, the fuller it was, the stronger the effect.

Another thing that he noticed was that he had an easier time to guard his mental and emtional facilities, not that he had any problem with the later to begin with, but he did not need any energy at all for the former anymore.

But what had worried him at first, was the strange memories that would pop up every now and then, and he had talked to Natalia about it... and what they found was that, when the so called Dark Lord tried to kill him, the man had by mistake let a piece of his soul travel with the killing curse, and that was one of the main reasons that he survived, while Riddle did not.

The fragment then had embedded itself into Kiritsugu's scar and that was why, it had taken the shape it took, because green was in both theory and practice the color for the Element of Lightning.

After the boy had been turned that fragment had started to slowly disolve, but that brought up new problems, that luckely was quickly solved as well, namely the ability to control ones mental facilities, so that he could sift through the memories to see what he actually he want to keep and what he want to throw away.

'Have all this been worth it' he though, and in reality he did not know, he did know though, that it would take years to find out if indeed it was worth all the pain and suffering he had gone through.

Looking up at the moon, he wondered what it would be like to go.

Looking back down at his hand and the letter that it held, he did not know if he wanted to go... it would though, be a way to get away from all the memories for a while.

'Oh i know that i can't run from them' he thought bitterly, he knew that he needed to just get away from it all for a while, but he did not want to do another job just yet.

Getting to his feet he walked around the bed and went to the mirror hanging on the wall beside his dresser, looking into the mirror he could not help but to shuckle quietly to himself, at how much of a mess he looked, and it disgusted him how low he had sunken, but he raised his right hand and pushed his fringe away from his right eye to see the almost fully faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

He could remember when his teacher intoduced him to this profession and what she said about it.

-F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k-

"There is three main things that you will have to learn about being a Designation Hunter, and those are as following" she flicked up her index finger on her raised right hand.

"Number one: this job demands that you perform as best as you can, while at the same time hold almost all your skills back for the just in case" she said.

"And before you ask, it means that you have to be the most cunning, shrewed and craftiest bastard that you can be" she clarified for the young boy.

Flicking up the middle finger she said "Number two: the one to make the killing blow is the one that gets best dibs of the loot" he nodded understanding "Though that does not mean that you should go out of your way to get it, cause that is the first way to either get a big head which normally leads to your death, if you don't end up there before you get the ego... pure and simple" she warned with a dark expression on her face.

"And finally" she said lifing the ring finger on her right hand "The third thing you will normally find quite early on in your career, and that is doubt, namely thought like, why did i choose this, what did i choose it for, what is it worth... to name a few, and 'don't'... you WILL have these thoughts sooner or later, and when they come, i want you to promise me that you will make your own decisions based upon what YOU want and not that of someone else... .CLEAR"

-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-

Oh he understood what she had meant now, and he intended to rectify it as well.

Looking down to the letter in his left hand he knew what he needed to do as well, the image that looked up into the mirror again was not the broken image of Harry Potter, no what looked back at him.

Was the tired and emotion less image of the Designation Hunter and Assassin, that after the incident in the US had been christened by the Enforcers of the Clock Tower and the Keepers of the Mage's Conglomerate "the Magus Killer", that was what they had begun to called him, and he would wear it with pride.

For what looked back at him, was Emiya Kiritsugu the 'Magus Killer' assassin.

Looking down and rereading the letter for the hundreth time.

-L-e-t-t-e-r-

_Hogwarts_

Headmaster: Albus P.W.B Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for the coming term.

Term begins upon September 1, we will await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Deputy Headmistress. Minerva McGonagall.

-L-i-s-t-

First year students will be required to have obtained the following equipment:

Uniform:

Three sets of plain black work robes

One plain pointed black hat for day wear

One pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar

One winter black cloak, silver fastenings

Please note that all student's clothing should carry name tags.

Books:

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Pewter cauldron, standard size 2

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales.

Notice:

Students may also bring an owl, cat, toad or rat.

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed to bring their own broomsticks.

-E-n-d-

He snorted, he had all of the books from when Natalia had raided the lokal bookstore's in Diagon.

Though he grimaced at the fact that he had to go there again to get the rest, though he could do with buying a mundane telescope instead, they were better and cheaper.

Kiritsugu was by no means poor, more like he did not want to use any of his stash, so he would have to go to Gringotts to see what his parents had left him with, that and he needed to get his other wand.

Ollivander had sent a message earlier that week that it was done.

Though now that he thought about the wand, he could not help but to wonder what the hell that hair that Ollivander had more or less creamed himself over was, afterall Natalia was not one to react like that without do cause.

Looking to the letter again in thought, and then placed it on his bed.

Getting up and to the door, he did have quite a bit of work to do before he could head on over to Diagon afterall, he walked through the door after opening it, and headed to the sitting room where he stored his laptop.

He shuckled... those other two would be in for one mayor chock soon.

* * *

-Wales, Llyn Gynon, Ystrad Fflur, Natalia's Villa, 09:00, July:24th, Year:1988-

The sight that greeted Jack Petterson and Elisa Petterson nee Moor, was to say the least awe inspiring.

For at the table in the sitting room sat Kiritsugu, working at a computer, more specifically a laptop.

"Not that i would wonder why you are staring, could you tone it down though, i AM trying to work" the eighteen year old looking 11 year old asked the husband and wife duo in the doorway.

Gaping at the boy, as if he did not just yesterday been isolating himself in his room for close to two month.

Snapping out of the shock Jack gave him a look "Ok, what is going on, there is no way that you could just come out of your funk that easily like that, otherwise i'd have dragged you out long ago" he asked the younger man.

"More like i would have killed you for it, but yes, i do have a reason" he took the letter laying beside the laptop on the table he was sitting at, holding it up and turning it around to show what it was and to show where it came from, the large Hogwarts logo served to shock the two further.

"What, where did that come from" Elisa asked in surprise, because she had not seen any owl's come to the villa.

"It came from the owl that delivered it to me right as i left the village to walk up here to inform you of Natalia's passing" he answered while he continued to type away at the keyboard.

It dawned on them just when the boy had gained it.

"So, what will you do" Jack asked about the boy's decision.

Kiritsugu rose to his feet and gave them a look that they all understood, he would go, and they nodded in acceptance.

The boy gave a nod in return "I will need to go to a few places before i can come back and pack for when i leave on September the first" he said and they all knew where he had to go and they were not few.

"I will most likely not be back until around it's two or three days time left before i leave for the school" he said and Elisa nodded while Jack grimaced "Just be careful" the man said.

Walking by the couple with his laptop in hand "And just who do you take me for, pervert" he said getting a satisfying squawk from the man behind him and then a screech when his wife, who while she had mellowed down and was pregnant, still had a down right nasty right knee.

He shuckled at the two's antics.

* * *

-England, London, Charing Cross Road, Leaky Cauldron, 14:00, July:24th, Year:1988-

Walking in to the hidden alley to the old wizarding pub, he could not help but to snort at the extravagance of the Wizarding community.

'As if it is not hard enough to hide the existence of magic from the mundane's as is' shaking his head and letting out a sigh, walking into the pub he saw a few Wizards and Witches that obviously were part of the early morning crowd at the Cauldron, but there were some that did stuck out, and he did not like them in the least, for they looked as if they belonged to the British Ministry of magic that held control over the English part of the Wizarding world.

And one of them most likely recognized his aura, for the moment that Kiritsugu stepped in to the building, the man that looked as if he was a stone statue made by someone who had very vague idea of what a human should look like, sensing the altercation that might ensue if the two were in the room together for too long, Tom the barkeeper led the young preteen through to the back door.

-Auror's-

"What's the matter with you Mad-Eye... you normally don't react to a young man like that boy just now, so what's the matter" a black-skinned man by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt asked his old comrade with a raised eyebrow.

The others murmured their agreement.

"That would be because you are not having... CONSTANT VIGILANCE" the graying man yelled, scaring just about everyone there, Shacklebolt being the only exception because he had worked with the man for to long to be taken by surprise by his rather, common outbursts.

"And what danger could could that 'boy' possess if i may ask" one of the other Auror's at the table asked with skepticism in his voice, showing by his attitude that he had worked with the man before.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody as the old man was known grunted "That would be because you can't smell it like i can" Alastor answered.

"Smell" the others asked surprised, it was a well know fact that Auror's that worked in the business long enough would gain a kind of sixth sense, and for the most part that was a second sense of smell.

Shacklebolt nodded understanding what Moody was trying to say "I was wondering what and where that smell was coming from but i still don't see what danger that boy could be, enough to set YOU of all people off like that" Shacklebolt said.

Moody gave the younger man a look that said that he was an idiot "I guess that i should not be surprised, the reason is simple, did you notice his aura" and Shacklebolt looked he didn't know where the other man was going with this, so he just shook his head "The reason you didn't was because he did not have one" and everyone at the pub looked like the grisly man had grown a second head.

"But just a second ago you said..." but the youngest man at the table was stopped by the eldest so that he could continue.

"The reason i said that, was because that boy really did not have an aura, did you not notice how people did not even react that he was there until he had gone by them" the elder Auror stated as if it was fact, which froze everyone in the pub after hearing that, and their blood suddenly grew cold when they finally understod just what the man was getting at.

"There is also a few more things that made my warning bells go off the hook, and the first is, he only looked at us for but a split second and yet with only that he recognized us, and the only reason i know that is because, while his body did not show anything, which is another reason i might add, but getting back, the reason i know that he recognized me and Shack is because of the flash that went through his eyes, and yes i mean flash, if i did not have as much experience as i do i would not have seen it" Moody said.

"But there is one more thing that make me think he is what he is, and that is the smell, and Shack did not recognize the smell because he was not much part of the last war" Shacklebolt paled understanding just 'what' it was that he had smelled.

"You can't mean..." the younger man asked pale and breathless.

Madeye nodded "That is what i'm saying... that boy was an assassin" and everyone except Shacklebolt did a double take wondering if the elder Wizard had finally went over the edge.

Hearing laughter from the two younger Auror's, the grizly man glared at them, and they quited very fast.

"While i can take the things that you explained before as fact that last thing i cannot, how can a eighteen year old ever get both the experience and the skill to be that good" Shacklebolt asked.

"Two reasons" the elder man held up his index and middle fingers on his right hand.

"The first is that he was not eighteen, he was under a VERY powerful glamour spell" the elder man clarified.

"The second is the smell that permeated the air around him, was a smell i have only found around assassin's, death eater's, and vampire's, namely blood and large quantities of it as well, he may have hid it well, but the shear strenght of it instantly told me that he was a professional" the grizly man said grimly, making all the others at the pub pale in realisation over the fact that a professional killer walk mere yards away from them, and could have killed them without them knowing it.

"And before you ask, the only reason i did not take the boy in is partly for the fact that i have nothing on him" the elder man grunted... and then grimced "Well that and the professionals tend to not do anything diffrent then a normal person would when outside their jobs" the man finalized.

Making the other people at the pub breath out in assurance and relief.

-Kiritsugu-

Tom left him after opening the door to the back so that he could enter the alley alone, for the barkeeper had obviously sensed his dropped mood what with the cold aura that permeated the air around him.

Calming down he looked at the brick wall, seeing the bricks he needed to tap with his wand.

Taking out the Elder wand, he taped the bricks in right sequence of three up and then two across from the trash can.

Seeing the small hole form he stepped back a bit so that he would not catch the drift wind that always was made when the archway was opened, he came out into the alley and the first thing to do on his business agenda was to go to Gringotts to see what he had from his family.

He stopped seeing he was standing before a massive Snow White building with burnished bronze doors which was guarded on either side by small creatures with cunning faces, dressed in scarlet and gold uniforms, they bowed to Kiritsugu as he drew closer, their eyes grew wide and filled with respectful fear when they felt his aura as he went through the doors.

Kiritsugu ignored them, knowing that goblins, as a magical race, were far more likely to surmise his true nature than a human was, the boy turned man breezing past the second set of doors, silver this time, the adoptive Emiya noting the clever warning etched into the floor with intrigue.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
__For those who take, but do not earn,  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
__So if you seek beneath our floors  
__A treasure that was never yours,  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

Sensing the magical compulsion that had been laid on them, only to look up as they stepped into a vast marble hall, where over a hundred or more goblins sat on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales and examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were countless doors leading off the hall, far more than one would expect from the outside, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these, all of them dressed in robes that practically SCREAMED Wealth and Magic.

As he made for the nearest counter, his letter from Hogwarts in hand "Good morning, master goblin" He greeted, keeping his tone polite and formal, having been brought up knowing that goblins were a proud race "I was wondering if you could offer me a moment of your time"

The goblin blinked, clearly not used to someone addressing it with such formality, certainly not someone as young as Kiritsugu was "How can i assist you, sir" he asked primly, eyeing the boy with a decidedly less intimidating leer than the ones reserved for less respectful clients, though there were clearly a bit of wariness.

"I have recently been accepted into Hogwarts for the fall semester" Kiritsugu revealed without any emotions, holding up the letter in question "However, i am bereft of the required fundings, and so wish to enquire as to if there exist any form of student support funds that i may be entitled to" the boy lied smoothly.

"May i see the letter, sir" the goblin asked, holding out a long fingered hand to accept the piece of parchment, his eyes running over it as if to check for a forgery, only to widen as he read the name it was addressed to.

"Is there something the matter, master goblin" the boy asked, his tone cold but still polite, though he braced himself for what he might hear.

The goblin blinked, looking up from the letter and squinting at the adoptive Emiya, shrewd eyes glancing briefly at the scar hidden behind his bangs before relaxing slightly "Nothing at all sir" he assured the boy, though the assassin didn't miss the calculative look that appeared in those shrewd little eyes for a second "Just a little surprised, it's not every day we meet a legend in the flesh"

Shaking his head in bemusement even as the goblin pulled what appeared to be a speaking-tube out from his desk, barking something in Gobbledygook into it, summoning another, younger Goblin at a run.

"Please escort this customer to vault master Ragnok" The goblin instructed, making clear that he'd done so for Kiritsugu's benefit as he looked at the youth "I apologize for the inconvenience young sir, but protocol demands we validate your claim before permitting access to the funds"

"Understandable, though i had thought Ragnok was the director, not the vault master" Kiritsugu noted with a raised eyebrow, nodding his head in approval at the Goblin's edict, as it certainly wouldn't do to hand over gold to just anyone off the street with a piece of easily forged parchment.

"Yes they have both the same name but the director is the only one of them that has inherited his, as he is know as director Ragnok the thirteenth" the goblin answered.

"In that case, then i thank you for your time, master goblin" the boy said.

"You are very welcome, young sir" The goblin supplied, offering the youth a brief, professional bow, which earned a look of shock from the younger goblin "I hope your meeting with the vault master is...enlightening"

-Break-

Before Kiritsugu could contemplate what the goblin could possibly mean, he was already being led away by the younger Goblin, allowing the other to address his next customer, a massive man with a mane and beard of curly black hair, dressed in a moleskin overcoat, a pink umbrella held in one massive hand.

They eventually came to a halt before a massive set of golden doors, the little goblin stroking them warily with one long finger, causing them to swing open to reveal a good-sized office, filled with goblin clerks clearly writing away in massive tomes, at the end of the room, a significantly older goblin sat behind a massive oak desk, his nose buried in another tome, one hand writing with a quill, the other balancing gold coins on a set of metal scales.

"What is it" he barked, looking up at the young boy suspiciously, he turned to glare at the unfortunate goblin "Who is this, person"

"M-master Griphook told me to bring them to you sir" The unfortunate goblin stammered, clearly intimidated by the elder goblin's ire "He says the boy needs a confirmation spell"

Ragnok, for indeed that was the goblin's name, turned to look at Kiritsugu, who held his gaze with his own cold one, knowing that in Goblin society, to avert one's eyes was to show weakness, after a moment's contemplation, Ragnok grunted, clearly impressed despite himself, snapping his overly long fingers, a scribe standing up and scurrying off into the recesses of the office.

"Well come on then, quickly, quickly" The Goblin barked, glaring at the young assassin, as if every second he spent talking with the boy cost him money, which in all likelihood it did "Step closer boy"

Kiritsugu did as commanded, stepping up to the goblin's desk, just as the scribe returned, bearing a roll of Parchment.

"Now then young sir" Ragnok said, unrolling the parchment and drawing a golden dagger from somewhere on his person "What we have here is a simple proof of identity spell, all it requires is a drop of your blood to see if you are who you claim to be" He smiled wickedly "If however, it turns out you've been wasting my time... well, let's just say the guards won't be so courteous seeing you out as they were letting you in"

The eleven year old nodded, stepping forward without hesitation and allowing the goblin to take his hand in his, not even flinching at the clammy feel of his skin, nor the slight prick of the knife as it pierced the skin of his finger, he'd endured far worse after all, and he knew that it would heal in a minute or two anyway.

Ragnok, impressed despite himself at the boy's ability to remain calm, allowed the drop of blood to fall on the parchment, which reacted after a moment, the goblin and boy looking on as a line of names formed, an extensive family tree that went on for a good few minutes, before coming to a halt.

"Well..." Ragnok muttered, looking visibly impressed despite himself as he regarded the sheer multitude of names on the list "At the very least, you're not some nameless urchin off the street, not with 'these' credentials"

"Does this prove my identity then" the boy demanded, idly dabbing at his finger with a cloth provided by a nearby goblin in order to stem the blood flow until it stopped as he eyed the parchment.

"Indeed it has" Ragnok stated, inclining his head in a nod of agreement "I hereby acknowledge you as Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, adotive son of the fourth head of the Emiya clan, Emiya Noritaka, as such heir to the ancient and noble house of Potter, heir to the most ancient and most noble house of Peverell, heir to the noble house of Emiya, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor and heir to the most ancient and noble house of Kay, and as such seneschal of house Pendragon, as well as second in line of being the heir to the ancient and noble house of Black.

Kiritsugu blinked, not only at the sheer multitude of names, but at the familiarity of some of those names in particular "Wait, did you say Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and even more so Kay and Pendragon" he asked a bit taken with the thought.

"Indeed" Ragnok noted, sounding notably impressed, or as impressed as a goblin could get when it came to human affairs "It would seem one of your ancestors, a sir Kay, was named seneschal, or officer of the king's law, at some point during his reign, this title was passed down to his descendants, and though it has fallen out of favour with the ruling monarchy since, it is still formally recognized by the crown"

Ragnok looked down on the piece of parchment, and did a double take "Now what is this" he said with intrigue "It would seems that i missed one because it crossed with another" Ragnok clarified.

"And that would be" Kiritsugu asked.

"There would seems that you are, from your mothers side, a direct descendant of the Pendragon lineage, though your blood is weak because of your adoption to the Emiya" the elder goblin stated.

Kiritsugu was stumped, thrown by the sheer impossibility of the statement before him, He knew, that he had a large family, but not THIS large.

"What does this mean... " he asked the vault master.

"It means that you have the right to ascend the throne effective immediately, though i doubt you want that, but you will have to present yourself to the throne for all heirs to the title earl of Kay are honour bound, by magical and Mundane law, to present themselves to the ruling Monarch to renew the pact between their house and the crown" he seemed to take pity on the boy "Though if it's any consolation, you can put THAT off at least until you have completed your schooling, if that is to your liking, the same goes for the title of Prince under Pendragon blood"

"Though, like i said you have a choice to wait till you have completed your schooling, this also mean that you have what is know as the 'Factor of the Dragon' which means that you have the ability known as the 'Tongue of the Scales' enabling you to talk to any serpentine beings, not just snakes and lizards, like Parsceltongue does, for it is an incomplete version that was gifted to the house of Slytherin" the vault master said.

"Though you will also find that it grants you the ability to access the dragon's blood that runs through your veins, though why people seems to believe that it is of the red dragons that hold the might of magic is beyond me, as we goblins are among one of the oldest beings still alive upon this world, for you see we goblins were there, when the family that the house of Pendragon originates from, namely the house of Menethil, were granted the blood of the dragon by The Great Spellweaver himself, Malygos the aspect of the BLUE dragon flight, as the blue's have always been the guardians of the gates to Akasha, they are the only ones that have gained access to the Root of all things, the Akashic records, the archives of the Titan's" the goblin stated proudly.

"There is also a few other things you might want to know, as this allows you to live quite a bit longer then others would... but i don't think either of us have to worry, as of your true nature, though i feel that i should warn you, for just as the house of Slytherin holds the tongue of the snakes, the houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw holds the tongues of the prowlers and bird of prey respectivly, though of course the house of Hufflepuff has their own tongue, but it is not essential at this moment" the goblin waved away.

"What is on the other hand is that with these titles" Ragnok continued, snapping the boy from his trance "not only do you gain access to your respective vaults, of which there are many, and all titles and effects rightfully bestowed on them, but you are also entitled as heir to six, possibly seven, should Sirius Black ever fall without an heir, but like i said you have at the very least access to SIX seats on the Wizengamot, the Wizarding council, though I would advise keeping those in reserve until you've at least presented yourself to the Palace"

Kiritsugu nodded not trusting his voice to not fail him, looking mildly stunned by how this was all turning out, and could you really blame him, he'd gone from an orphan to an Assassin to a Designation Hunter and then back to an Assassin, and now it turned out that he might be related to not just King Arthur's step brother but also the ancient King of Knights himself.

"Are these arrangements to your liking young Lord" Ragnok queried.

Kiritsugu was quiet for a moment only to shake his head, a scowl marring his features as he gathered his thoughts "Yes, i would prefer that course of action, no point presenting myself to the palace as i am right now"

"A wise decision young Lord." Ragnok sneered, though there was no mockery in it, it was simply the goblin way to appear condescending, even to people they respected "Very well, i shall have the necessary documents drawn up in a moment, in the meantime, i believe you will wish access to your vaults yes" the elder goblin asked.

"How many vaults, exactly, do I have" Kiritsugu asked, quirking an brow at the suddenly sinister sneer on the goblin's face "Eight vaults in total, with limited access to the Black one as a ninth one, there is one for each title you are entitled to, the Largest, the Menethil vault has been in existence for 'many' a millenia, the second and third largest are the Pendragon and the Kay vaults respectively, they have been in existence since the times of King Arthur, and beyond in terms of the former, the fourth, the Peverell one has been in effect even LONGER then the other two, but it does not even touch a candles light to the Menethil one, though it is smaller then the others as your ancestor was a man of... shall we say, more modest means than the typical pureblood Magi"

The Assassin didn't miss the slight glint in the goblin's eyes and had to keep himself from snorting, considering that most 'pureblood' Magi literally threw their gold around even more than they did their spells, which probably meant he had more gold in that vault than most modern families did collectively.

"The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vaults have existed for around fifteen to seventeen hundred years, and are the second and third smallest vaults respectively, since they are for the most part filled with artifacts and tomes, therefore have little direct monetary value" the shrewed goblin said, and this time the boy did snort.

"Then we have the Emiya vault, it is the smallest, since it has only existed for close to five hundred year" Ragnok said.

"And finally the last vault is the Potter vault, which was your father's family vault" Ragnok continued, his tone all business once more as he cleared his throat "I believe there is a Trust Fund set up there to cover your schooling at Hogwarts"

"We'll start there then" the young Magi decided, figuring that there was little point in accessing the other vaults when a fund had already been set aside for him to use.

"Thought i would like to have a look in the Emiya one as well, there may be something that i can use among the tomes in there" the boy stated.

"As you will, young Lord" Ragnok acknowledged, snapping his fingers, summoning another goblin, younger than him but older than the one that had brought them here "Riphook, take Lord Emiya to the Potter Trust and Emiya vaults" he glanced at the boy "I trust you have your vault key's"

"I do regret to say this, but i do not" the boy countered, frowning at this latest development "Till today, i did not believe i possessed any vaults outside the Emiya and Potter ones, so to hear that i have others let alone EIGHT is a slight bit irritating to be honest" the young preteen said.

"No matter, young Lord" Ragnok assured the boy, "All but the Potter and Emiya vaults can only be unlocked by the heir's touch, and it will be a simple matter to change the locks on the Potter and Emiya vaults, and have a new key bound to your magical signature, such an action is usually performed whenever a new Lord or Lady has accepts his or her birth right, Gringotts will gladly carry out this service for a modest fee"

"Many thanks you have, vault master Ragnok" Kiritsugu offered, bowing his head slightly to the goblin, earning looks of surprise from the younger Goblins that lined the room at the show of respect "Please lead the way, master Riphook"

'He certainly has the upbringing worthy of all those titles' Ragnok noted, quirking a brow at the boy's back, his shrewd eyes lingering on the boy for a moment longer 'He certainly possesses the balls, to have been in the company of a SUCCUBUS of all things...'

He sneered, a wide, threatening leer that displayed all his sharp, jagged yellow teeth, which was the goblin's equivalent of Jubstacheit von Einzbern's own shark like smile.

'It would appear things are about to become very interesting in the future...' the conniving goblin thought.

-Kiritsugu-

The ride to the Potter Trust vault was an adventure in and of itself, Kiritsugu was barely able to suppressing the unnatural desire to whoop with every sudden dip or turn, giving him a bemused expression on his face the entire.

"Damn" Kiritsugu muttered, scowling at the trolley, for making him feel like that.

Of course, all his irritation with the trolley was soon forgotten, as at that moment Riphook opened the Potter's Trust vault, to revealing mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and little bronze heaps all scattered about.

"Your Trust funds young Lord Emiya" Riphook revealed, looking highly bemused at the youth's reaction "Your parents made it so you won't be able to access the entirety of the vault till you came of age, though as heir to house Potter, you may choose to wave those orders if you see fit"

"No... no this will do just fine for now" Kiritsugu muttered, the adopted Emiya feeling a little lost at the moment, having grown up amongst the Emiya, Kiritsugu was no stranger to wealth.

It was still quite a shock, therefore, to learn that this, ALL of this, was simply the allowance his late parents had set aside for his schooling. he shuddered to think what the TRUE inheritance was worth, not to mention the other vaults.

Though he could wonder how much was in the Hunters own vault, which reminded him that he needed to go to Ollivander after this.

But looking within the vault he though it safer to simply make use of the trust funds for now, lest he be tempted to waste all his money on whatever useless idiocy that the world of Magi used to entice lesser minds out of their gold.

After Riphook explained the Wizarding money to the boy, including the basic exchange rate of Knuts to Sickles to Galleons, he shovelled a decent amount of each into a handy bag, which Kiritsugu noted was spelled to hold more than it should possibly carry, they once again boarded the infernal cart, to go to the Emiya vault.

Coming to a stop a few minutes later infront of a large round blue colored door with golden inlay in the middle that depicted a large clock, he also noted that the upper and lower side areas had golden carvings that encased the japanese number for one.

Riphook wlked up to the door and took out a key from his belt and opened the door, and unlike the Trust vault this one was filled with bookshelfs, of which all were filled to capacity with tomes, scrolls and books of all kind.

Walking inside the vault, he noticed that in the back was a doorway that lead to a pair of stairs, coming to a halt at the portal he peered in, and saw that the stairs were circling around and crossed each other before coming to a halt in the middle of the circular room, at which was a pedestal upon which layed an old tome made out of what looked like cyan colored wood, walking down the stair and plucking the tome up and opening it, it did not take long before his eyes widened.

"This is" he said shocked at what he saw was written inside of it.

Closing the positively ancient tome and taking it with him, deciding to not take anything else with him, he nodded to the goblin to close the vault so that they could return to Ragnok's office.

-Surface-

Returning to the surface, they walked past the large man from before, who was looking decidingly peaky as he leaned against one of the pillars for support, and back to Ragnok's office, where the goblin greeted them with his usual sinister smile.

"All in order i take it, Lord Emiya" he asked, inclining his head towards the boy as he spoke, his gaze wary and respectful "I took the liberty of fetching the rings from your respective vaults, if you would care to look..."

Kiritsugu nodded, stepping forward as the goblin produced a tray, upon which rested four rings, and a necklace, the first ring was in a gold color, set with a golden 'P' in the centre, beneath which was painted a black stag surrounded by what looked like a forest.

The second ring was also in the color of gold, though set with an azure blue stone, upon which rested a silver crown above a white sword.

The third was styled in red and gold in the shape of a tradition shield of England with the rim in red, three quarters of the inner shield was colored in a rotomb cheecker like style, blend the color of red and gold, with the upper right being fully red, a red lion with a brown mane in the middle of the ring and a banner by the legs of the beast that spelled the name of Gryffindor.

The fourth ring was of a bullet shield with the rim in gold and a raven in the middle, and the background was colored in the traditional blue of ravenclaw with light blue stripes traveling through from north to south, and a banner at the bird of prey's wings that spelled Ravenclaw.

And the finally the necklace that had a chain made from some kind of purple metal, the bottom part was in the style of a great red dragon in flight.

"I regret that the Peverell family ring has been lost for some time now" Ragnok muttered, pursing his lips angrily as he spoke "Without an heir to claim the title, it has no doubt been passed down the lines of whatever quick fingered thief that managed to get their filthy hands upon it, but rest assured however, that we shall endeavour to locate it for you as soon as possible"

"My thanks you have, vault master" the boy assassin answered, eyeing the rings and necklace before him warily, knowing from experience that most Magi jewelry had tricks to them "Do the rings and necklace possess any enchantments" he asked.

"The Potter Ring carries charms that grant the wearer invisibility for a short time, up to half an hour if i remember correctly" Ragnok revealed, sneering at the look of interest on the boy's face "To activate, simply invoke the word 'Thanatos' though a warning, the longer you use the power the longer it has to take to cool down it's power, now the Kay ring on the other hand grants the wielder protection from most poisons, and serves to ward off against Legilimency" his eyes grew shrewd "Not only that, but while wearing this ring, it is said no door may be barred against you, though i cannot say if they work, to my knowledge only the first ability has been proven to work during my time" the old goblin said.

Now that was an interesting though, Kiritsugu eyeing Arthur's sibling's crest with renewed interest, to positively have a literal 'skeleton key' at his command, and one that shielded his mind from mental probing, though unneeded would still be a great asset to have, clearly, Arthur's step brother had taken his duty as the King's seneschal seriously.

"And the others" the boy queried.

"The Pendragon neacklace allows the bearer the ability to learn the language of the serpents in their dreams, so that they may speak, write and translate the tongue, the same goes for the other two rings" the old goblin stated.

At Ragnok's instruction, he placed the Potter Ring on his left little finger, as was traditional, with Kay's resting a little higher on his index due to its larger size, the other two rings were placed on the thin metal chain for the Pendragon necklace, and for a small moment, he felt a soft warmth flood through him at their touch, but the moment passed quickly, signing off a slip as payment for the new vault keys.

"Though i have to ask, do you have a chaperone for your trip into the alley as i highly doubt that you want your 'look' to be remembered" the vault master asked

"I am afraid i do not" the young Lord said.

"Then i will find you one, and there is no need to worry, as you, there has and is others that have had the same problem, but have not had a family vaults to fall back on, and that is why as you might know, there are many a families and clans that trade favours in exchange for the ability to go to school" the goblin sneered.

"And one of them happens to be your family Lord Emiya, for your mother was the one that started this one... and therefore every year two people for all the seven years at Hogwarts, or more correctly fourteen people gains the right to use a set number of these funds to go to school, and if my memory serves me right there is one of them here at Gringotts, she works as a curse breaker for us in egypt but is currently on leave, but she came in today to help with a few things, and as such should be here still" the vault master said.

"Very well but she had better not breath a word of my existence to anyone" the boy warned with a cold and sharp look in his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about they are honor bound to not say a word, unless the person they talk to already knows about said information that is" the screwed goblin answered.

Kiritsugu nodded his head "Good, but who are we talking about" the young Lord asked Ragnok.

"We are talking about one Christina Lore" Ragnok said.

"Then call her here, and i will judge her for myself" he demanded.

"Very well young Lord, wait one moment and i shall call her here" the vault master said, and turned to bark at one of the goblins to get the woman.

-Break-

Christina Lore was NOT having a good day, and she felt that it would only get worse before she could go to sleep tonight, you see the one that held those favors that she foolishly bound herself to when she went to Gringotts for funds to go to Hogwarts, had called one in and the worst thing was that she had no idea who it was, for all she knew this person could be a massive pervert that would demanded things of her, she growled in annoyance at that though 'Let the bastard try and then we will see' feeling better about herself, she calmed downed and put up her professional mask.

Only to have it torn apart in a heart beat the moment she entered vault master Ragnok's office and looked into the cold and steel sharp greeb eyes of the man that turned to look at her from the front of the goblins desk.

"Hmm.." Kiritsugu raised an eyebrow at the womans sudden fear of him.

Hearing the vault master laugh he turned back around to look at the goblin wondering if Ragnok was insane, the girl was afterall falling apart just from him looking at her "You may want to tone down the aura young Lord Emiya" the screwed goblin gave the quivering young woman a sneer of amusement.

"I don't think she can take the sheer pressure it puts on people" the old goblin warned with a raised finger.

With a quirk of his lips, he lowered his aura until it was completely gone, and turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow "Is that better" he asked.

"Sorry for being rude but... what the HELL was that" she demanded trying to regain her breath.

The two males quirked their lips into what could only be considered a sinister smirk at her ignorance.

"That does not really matter, but if you must know it is what is known as a battle aura, but getting to the topic of your persence here Curse breaker Lore" Ragnok said and then gestured with his hand at Kiritsugu.

"This is young Lord Emiya Kiritsugu, but you will refer to him as Mr. Emiya, and he is the owner of your honor bind, and before you ask" the old goblin halted the young womans questions "Do not be fooled by his apperance, he is much younger then he looks, though getting to business he has called in a favor for you to chaperone him at Diagon alley today, as he do not want to be remembered by the general population, and yes his name is not English, that would because his original name is... " the screwed old vault master smirked.

"My original name, had i kept it, would have been Harry Potter" the young Lord answered.

The womans jaw had dropped as far as one physically could at that revelation, here before her stood none other then the bloody Boy-who-lived-in-hiding as people had come to call the boy, and to make matters worse he was by 'far' stronger then her, he was only like eleven year old and already THIS STRONG "Um... what... you can be serious vault master" she pleaded with the old goblin.

Only to gain a sneer for her effort.

"I am as serious as i always have been child" he snarled, but Kiritsugu held up his hand to stop his degrading of the young woman.

Looking the girl over, he ended up giving a sigh, he turned back to Ragnok who had a quirked brow for his actions, which he smiled to "I believe we can make a trade if she is not willing to abid by the contract" he said.

The old goblin's eye brows flew up in surprise "And that would be young Lord" the vault master had a calculating glint in his eye.

Kiritsugu grinned a feral grin showing his very small canines "What do you know about Designation Hunters" he asked.

And the old goblin gave his own shark like grin in answer.

-Break-

'I can't believe this, it's unbelievable, it really is' Christina thought as the two walking out of the bank, and into the infamous Diagon Alley.

Looking at the child walking in front of her, she could not believe that this was Harry Potter, that this child was the current leader of the Ghost Hunter Group of Designation Hunters, not to mention that he was not just one, but _two_ of the most infamous Assassins in the modern day history, namely the Bloody Mist and the Magus Killer both in one, her head was spinning with the knowledge that he was the one that sponsored her when she went to Hogwarts, and that it was HE who would recommend her to one of the most famous Dark Magi hunting groups EVER, not to mention the fact that the one that would supposedly take her under apprenticeship would be _thee_ Elisa Moor, one of the Ghost Hunters most famous members in todays time, the woman was after all know even among the people of the Wizarding world.

"Do you have a question Miss Lore" the boy asked as they walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Um, yes... about what you said in Ragnok's office, is it true" she asked quietly.

"Why yes, what would i get by lying" he answered with a smile.

Walking to the a which stood a squat, witch dressed in mauve, possibly the Madame herself, greeted them with a kind smile.

"Hogwarts, dear" she asked, only to pause briefly as she took in the boy's appearance. While the clothes were far too Mundane to be considered Wizarding fashion, she knew good cloth when she saw it, and Kiritsugu's clothing had been tailored by the finest, afterall few could out do the half insane and more often then not drunk Irish Magus that is Sirius McGinty when it came to the crafting of fine and powerful materials.

"Indeed Madame" Kiritsugu greeted, returning the woman's greeting with a polite nod, noting her blink at his slight Asian accent "I will be attending Hogwarts as a first year this fall, and would greatly appreciate your help with outfitting me with school robes" though he rarely ever used them he did know how to talk the noble talk.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place young man" Madam Malkin responded, clearly flattered with the young man's polite respect, so rare in youth's today "In fact we have another young man being fitted up just now, if you'd care to follow me..." she waved her hand into her modest shop.

The young hunter nodded, allowing the squat woman to shepherd him towards the back of the shop, where a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes, Following the Madam's instruction and stepping onto an identical stool next to the boy, Kiritsugu allowed her to slip a long black robe over his head, simply ignoring her as she began to pin it to the right length.

"Yo" the boy greeted, turning to glance at the young Lord despite the younger witch's protests for him to remain still "So you're heading to Hogwarts too huh" the blond boy asked.

Kiritsugu had to suppressed the urge to grimace at the boy's obviously bored voice, only half pretending to listen as he droned on about his parents, racing brooms, and his intentions of smuggling one past the wards of Hogwarts "Have you got your own broom" the boy went on, to which the boy responded with a shake of his head "Play Quidditch at all"

"We have no time for games in my family" the young Emiya replied pointedly, which was true, as they needed to complete jobs or continue the research into new ways that they could make better weapons and equipment for the Hunters, and as such were NOT known for their interactivities, unless duelling and drinking counted.

Members of the Hunters could get down right idiotic when on off-duty, as they had a favorite past time to drink themself into unconsciousness, and could you blame them, they were afterall more or less legal and payed killers.

"I do" The boy continued, as if it was all that mattered "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and i must say i agree, know what house you'll be in yet" he shrugged at the Emiya's silence "Well no one really knows until they get there, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been" he grimaced "Imagine being in Hufflepuff, i think i'd leave, wouldn't you" the boy asked.

'I'm seriously starting to regret my decision to go in the first place' Kiritsugu thought, hearing Christina giggle quietly to herself on the otherside of the room leaning against the wall, resisting the urge to grab the hem of the boy's robe make the damn thing into a straight-jacket through liberal use of Alteration and then gag the bastard in order to get him to shut the hell up, he doubted Madam Malkin would appreciate his assault on a paying customer, fortunately for Kiritsugu's sanity, the Madam herself soon announced that she was finished, but before he went to pay for the robes he heard the boy from before say something "What" he turned asked the blond.

"I asked what your name was" the blond asked again "Mine is Elan Malfoy" he said with an arrogant smirk as if he owned the world.

Quirking and eyebrow "Emiya Kiritsugu" he answered.

He went to pay for his robes and then beckoned his chaperone to follow so they could leave the store, letting out an agitated breath the minute the door shut behind him.

"Not having fun i take it" she asked.

"Who would, having to listen to that" he muttered as he.

Christina said nothing, merely shook her head and fell into step behind the young lord as they travelled to Flourish and Blotts, to pick up a few extra books for Kiritsugu to read that he did not yet have, as he knew that the bookstore got new books every year, well more like he had gotten a small interest in Alchemy so he picked a few choice Alchemical texts and some 'recommended reading' that Kiritsugu had been told by other Hunters were good, well he grimaced he was gonna buy the ones that he had not gotten back when Natalia had raided the bookstore.

Walking along the street, his nose buried in a copy of 'Curses and Countercurses' by Professor Vindictus Viridian, the young Lord allowed Christina to pick up the listed potions ingredients and his cauldron, going the extra mile to pay for an enchantment that would keep it from melting, making sure to stock up on some of the ingredients that WEREN'T part of his standard potions list, as he had no doubt Jack would love the chance to experiment with them, Unicorn horns being hard to come by in Wales after all.

"I think that's almost everything" Christina noted, ticking off the list whilst adjusting her glasses "All that's left is your wand"

"I already have one but i need to talk to Ollivander anyway, so let's go" the boy answered.

While wand lore WAS a staple part of spell-crafting, no self-respecting Magus or Mage worth his or her salt would limit themselfs to something that could be so easily lost, broken or stolen, most of them that choose to use a Mystic Code instead of a natural medium like a staff, choose more practical objects, like a ring, or a dagger, something that could be easily concealed but could easily double as a weapon if the need arose.

Kiritsugu himself afterall choose to use a gun as his Mystic Code.

But getting down to the shabby shop at the end of diagon alley that they knew was Ollivander's and both could see that the gold letters over the door were still peeling from age and lack of care.

Entering to see the old man helping a customer, that just got her wand as he saw the silvery sparks coming out of the tip, the girl and her parents went to pay for the wand.

"That will be seven galleons Miss Zabini" Ollivander said and then looked to Kiritsugu and did a double take looking genuinely surprised to see the boy enter his shop "Mr. Emiya, I hadn't expected to see you here again so soon, here to get your wand i take it then" the old wand maker asked.

The family of five a mother, a father, two girls, one around his age, the other looked to be about a year younger then him and a boy that looked like he was a few years younger then Kiritsugu, looked at the boy in question as they left.

Kiritsugu looked around, checking that the family had really left "Before we get to my wand, there was one thing that you said the last time I came that bothered me"

Ollivander's gaze sharpened "Am I right to assume this has to do with a wand"

"That... and one other thing" the young Lord added, the old shopkeeper stared at him for a moment longer, before settling himself down on a spindly chair "Ask away then, Mr. Emiya" Christina looked intrigued.

"You said you sold the wand that left me this scar" Harry pointed at the mark his fringe covered, "Do you know the name of the Wizard you sold it to"

"Ah, thirteen and a half inches, yew, i remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Emiya, every single one of them" Ollivander had a grave expression "I sold it many, many years ago, to a young child by the name of Riddle"

"Riddle, Does he have a first name" Kiritsugu asked, ignoring the feeling of surprise he felt in the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry to say, Mr. Emiya, that while my memory for wands, and the people who bought them, is infallible, i was not privy to the name of that child"

'It's a start' the boy Lord thought 'Let's ask about the other wand'

"Mr. Ollivander, do you remember one of the wands you tried with me when I first came, holly and phoenix feather, it was"

Ollivander perked up "Why yes Mr. Emiya, it is an unusual combination, and I had my hopes that it would be the wand that picked you"

"Why" the deadliest hunter of the present day time asked.

The old man got off his seat and went into the depths of his shop, returning with a wand box in his hands "This wand... it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in it, gave one other feather, but only ever one other, and that other wand, its brother, why, it was it's brother gave you that scar" the old man clarified.

Whatever the Emiya had to say in reply was lost when a family entered the shop.

This time it was the boy from before with who he though must be his mother.

Ollivander asked the mother and child to wait, and turned to Kiritsugu "I believe you want me to go and bring you your wand then Mr. Emiya" the boy nodded.

The old wand maker walked into the back to retrieve the said gods, and while the old shopkeeper was away the boy turned to Kiritsugu "You said your name was Emiya right, i don't remember a name like that among the Magi family's here in UK" the boy asked.

Kiritsugu looked at the boy for a moment, before answering "That would be because it's not, though i was born to an English family, i was adopted by an Asian one, the Emiya is a Magus family that researches into the aspect of time" the boy answered.

The mother who looked to be in her late forties raised her eyebrow at what the boy said, but said nothing.

"Cool... " the blond said, but getting no further.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming their way, Kiritsugu turned to see Ollivander making his way to them with a small dark wood box that had a roll of parchment bound to it.

"Here it is, you will find the specifics of the material and it origin on the parchment" the part fae said, giving the box to Kiritsugu, the boy having sent the money for the wand a few days ago, despite the old wandmakers protests that he did not need payment for it, the boy took it and put in his coat and bid the old wand maker and the pair of mother and child good day, before leaving the shop with the Curse breaker on his heel.

"Well that was interesting" Christina said as they exited the old shop.

The boy grunted while reading what the parchment had to say about his second wand "Let's head over to the cauldron and take the floo over to the villa, so that i can introduce you to the others" and the woman grew excited at the prospect of meeting one of her idols.

"Sure... " you could hear the excitment in the young womans voice.

Letting out a quiet shuckle over how eye-opening her meeting with Elisa would be, but he let his eyes fall to the parchment and reread what it said, it was a little surprising actually.

'Eldar wood, fourteen inches, feather of a phoenix and hair of a celestial spirit, flexible, very good for most combat magic' Kiritsugu had to hold in the want to snort at that last part.

He looked at the rest of the parchment and saw the explanation of the cores origins, since Natalia had not told him what that damn hair was.

'The phoenix feather came from a rare type of phoenix called a blue phoenix, they are known to have been native to northern Europe, their most prominent ability was the cold blue flame that gave them their name, this phoenix was dropped it's last and only feather after having fought and killed an elder Hungarian Horntail and died almost immediately afterwards, the other piece of the core was from a celestial spirit, these spirits are know better as fallen goddesses, the most known one of these is the gorgon princess Medusa, though where this hair came from i am afraid i don't know, though you might want to know that some of the most powerful wands such as Merlin's and the four founders of Hogwarts had hairs of Spirits inside them' So surprising was this knowledge that Kiritsugu almost had to do a double-take and reread that particular part inorder to see if he read it right.

He stored the parchment in his coat and looked up to see that they were almost at the Cauldron... he could not help the sadistic smirk that made it's way onto his face at the knowledge of what kind of pain awaited the young Spell breaker beside him.

* * *

-Wales, Llyn Gynon, Ystrad Fflur, Natalia's Villa, 08:00, September:1st, Year:1988-

"How is she" the boy asked the little over five month pregnant woman.

Elisa shuckled "She is like you said she was, a little to little muscle and to small of prana reserves... but nothing that a little training cannot fix" they both shuckled, because what they considered training, was a hell regime of constant upping of difficulty in the said training to others.

Seeing Jack enter the room with a beer, he sat beside his wife, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she gave him a playful slap on the arm for his effort.

"So how did your meeting with the old twinkler go" Jack asked.

"Well... " the young Emiya thought back to his meeting with the so called leader of the light.

-F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k-

Walking up to the bounded fields that protected Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He saw that there was only two... no three gaps that he could use to slip in without alerting the people within.

Slipping through and onto the grounds on the opposite side of the great lake from the ancient castle, he wondered how he could get over, but saw that he could just follow the trail that led around the great lake, he reinforced his legs and waited for a moment to feel if the fields had been triggered, to his relief none did, he set off for the old castle at a quarter his full speed, he arrived at the northeastern most tower in a few minutes, having sensed the greatest clusters of prana from there, for while he cannot feel a person directly... as annoying as it was, he could still feel where the largest clusters of prana was, and as such could determine where the old headmaster most likely was.

He looked up at the door that led to a bridge that led to some tower that he could hear the hooting of owls from, so he determined that he may be able to enter from there... but it would take him a while to reach the headmaster without being seen, heard or felt.

'Well... have to start somewhere' he though, getting ready to start climbing.

-Break-

"And that is the conclusion of students that will enter Hogwarts on september the first" the old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stated to the professors in his office.

"I for one am quite surprised at that last addition" the tranfiguration professor, Mineva McGonagall said "Kiritsugu Emiya... not a truly common name here on the isle" she muttered.

"While true, it was still fortunate that i had a look at that parchment, to see if there was any additions... would not be the first time that names have been added like that" the squeaky voice of the diminutive charms professor, Filius Flitwick pointed out to his fellow professors.

"Indeed Filius, and i thank you for that" the ancient Wizard thanked the small man.

"... "

"Is there something you want to say Severus" the elder man asked.

"... yes, what of the Potter boy" the potion's master asked, for while he might not like James Potter, Lily was still a person he held dear to his heart.

Albus visibly deflated with sadness and his signature twinkle gone from his eyes.

He gave a sigh "I am afraid that i still do not know, all traces of the boy has long since gone cold... the last know location of the boy was razed with the ground shortly before i could arrive" he said.

The atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife, after a while the elder Headmasters head flew up in surprise, and looking intently at his open door for a moment 'I could have sworn that i saw something in the darkness beyond the door' the old man thought.

"Is there a problem Albus" McGonagall asked, just as taken back by the elder man's action just now.

"... would you please stop hide, and step into the room please" the elder headmaster asked.

-Kiritsugu-

In the shadows of the hallway in front of the headmasters office he would have thought that he could not be seen, how wrong he was.

Frowning a bit Kiritsugu stepped into the office "I would have thought it impossible to see me in the gloom, but i guess everyone can make mistakes" the boy said leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

He could see all of them on edge, except the elder Headmaster who seemed to be munching away on a candy of some kind, if the bowl on his desk was anything to go by.

"And who might you be" asked the black woman that was Septima Vector the professor of Astronomy, holding up her wand together with the others.

He looked at them for a moment before letting his full aura loose, and the deadly calm that spred around the room carried with it a sense of coldness and a smell of blood.

"I'm afraid that my name shall remain with the Headmaster for now, and as for why i am here is for the same reason" the young man stated as if he was talking about the weather.

This only served to put the people in the room even further on edge, though once again there was one exception to this, Dumbledore himself, he was sitting back in his chair with a smile playing along his lips.

"Well, since you have been nothing but honest with us up till this point, that and you have yet to attack one of my staff, i see no reason to not grant you an audience with me, though could you by perhaps wait till this staff meeting is over by any chance" the old man asked kindly with a grandfatherly tone to his voice and the smile still on his face.

"Albus you can not be serious..." but the elderly Transfiguration professor was interrupted by a raised hand from the said man.

"Minerva i know that you only think of my safety but despite what you may believe, this young man has yet to do anything more then keep the whole of you from making a mistake, as it is obvious when one puts their mind to it, he" waving his hand towards the silent Kiritsugu, for the surprised professors to see that he had not moved a step, if anything he was appearing to be relaxed but ready to spring into action at the slightest sign of danger.

"As you felt he could have been a danger, yes even i will admit that, but if he was here to take one or more of us out, i would think that he would have done so long before now, and not reveal himself to us at all in beforehand... and as he have been nothing but patient with us while i have been telling you this, and not even moved a foot so as to appear non-threatening to us, i for one believe he has the right to the benefit of our doubts, no" the elderly Headmaster patiently argued the others in the room, making most of them lower and put away their wand, Snape was the only exception.

"Severus, please lower you wand, this boy is not a danger to us" Albus warned his Potion's master.

Kiritsugu let out a quiet breath in irritation "The Headmaster is quite right in that i'm only here to talk, but as for why i released my aura, it was not to stop the lot of you from making a mistake toward my person, but so that you don't make the mistake of believing that you can take me down... it was a show of power plain and simple, for it is a simple matter to kill you for me" the boy stated bored as can be.

Everyone in the room did a double take at the boy's statement and some gained a twitch to their eye.

"Well, that is a way to say it to i would guess, though i have to say i am impressed by your aura, there are few that can muster a corporal one, and a dragon one no less" the old man smiled.

"I knew that you were not a danger based upon the position that your aura took, as those that bear the might of a dragons aura are known to bear great honor and integrity" Albus clarified.

The boy nodded "But getting to the matter at hand, no i cannot wait as i am on a rather tight schedule as is, besides this will only take a mere few minutes" the boy in disguise said, and then looked around and grimaced "Preferably in privacy if you would please" the boy asked.

Dumbledore looked at the youth for a moment before inclining his head in a nod "Very well Minerva, Severus, Filius, Aurora, Pomona, Bathsheda, Charity, Silvanus, Septima, Horace, Valerie, Cuthbert, Rolanda, Alge, Amus, Rubeus, Richard can the seventeen of you please leave for the moment so that i can talk to our guest, besides i do believe that we were done with this meeting in any case" Dumbledore asked.

The fifteen professors plus one assistant and gamekeeper grimaced but complied nonetheless.

Walking by the boy who stepped further into the office so as to not be in the way, they could finally feel the full might of the young man's aura, and it baffled them all how a boy so young could keep such an aura in check with such apparent ease, even more how he obtained it to begin with.

They wondered what kind of hell the young man had been through to be forced to become that strong at that young an age.

When all the teachers had filed out of the office Kiritsugu closed the door and leaned against it, looked at the Headmaster for a moment before snorting "It is no wonder that old man Acht has broken your nose twice, now that i see that so called annoying twingle for myself" the boy stated.

The elder man was quite surprised by that statement "Ah, i take it that you have meet with Jubstacheit in the past then" the old man asked in amusement.

"Yes..." he strolled over to the desk and setting himself down in a chair and reached into his coat for his Hogwarts letter, he threw it down before the Headmaster on the desk.

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow at the letter "This is why i am here, that and i have to ask what that extra baggage that you called Severus was here for, as i do not believe i have heard of a teacher with that name being a part of the staff here at Hogwarts" the boy questioned the elder Magi.

Dumbledore took up the Hogwarts letter and turned it around, in a matter of moments his eyebrows flew up into his hairline in surprise at the name that was written on the parchment in bright red lettering.

Mr. H. Potter

East-Wing room at the Kaminski Estate

Llyn Gynon, Ystrad Fflur

That was what it said, and Dumbledore looked up at the boy in questioning.

"Yes, that would be the name i was born with, but as i have not used it in a long time, you can imagine that i do not wish to use it, that and i do not much like being the center of attention" the boy said.

In almost no time a smile bloomed on the elders face and his shoulders slumped as if a great weight had been lifted off of them and he dabbed away a tear from his eye with his finger.

"I have been searching everywhere for you my boy, you can not understand how relieved i am to see you well and healthy" the old man told "But before i answer your questions would it be possible for you to tell me what has happened after you ran away from that orphanage" the Headmaster asked, to which Kiritsugu grimaced.

"I will not speak a word to anyone as long as i draw breath if you do not wish me to Harry" the elder Headmaster assured.

The young Lord gave a sigh "Fine but on two conditions, number one, don't call me by that name, my name is Emiya Kiritsugu" Albus looked truly shocked by that revelation, but quickly covered it with his smile.

"Number two is that i will only give you a survey of my life as there are people that might come into danger if i speak of certain facts, regardless of who i speak about it to" the boy said.

"And in exchange you will not speak of what you learn of to no one, and you will leave anything that does not have with my school life to do alone and finally i wish to remain under the name i have use nearly all of my life" the boy stated.

Dumbledore took a moment to think over what the young boy had said and after a while he gave a nod of consent "Very well, i see no reason not to, as it would heighten your safety by doing so, though i must impress upon you that i personally do not much like any type of situation that has with cloak and dagger to do" the elder man warned.

And the boy took a breath "Fine, but getting to fact, after i had ran away...

-Later-

"And that would lead up till this moment" the boy finished.

The ancient Wizard was if anything dumbfounded at the boy's life, oh he had left out a great many pieces, but Albus did get the bigger picture, and it painted a sad and painful life to live.

"I see... you have truly lived a harsh life young Kiritsugu" the old man smiled "But you shall find that Hogwarts will be a place for rest and enjoyment, and yes i will keep your name as you want it, as both names have been registered here at Hogwarts as students anyway, so it would not matter much which of them you took" the old man held a twingle of amusement in his eye.

"Now i believe there was a question you had about Severus, and the answer to that is that in three year, meaning in your own fourth year he will become the new Potions professor, as Horace Slughorn will be retiring that year" the old man said.

And Kiritsugu gave a nod in understanding before standing to leave "Then i believe it is time for me to leave, i will see you on september the first then" the boy said.

"Yes" the old man nodded "But... before you leave, how did you penetrate the wards around the school" the old man asked seriously.

And the boy stood at the doorway in though for a moment with his back turned, before anwsering "I am not like most others, where others look at the whole, i look at what lay in between" the boy answered vaguely, and the Headmaster gave a nod that he could not see.

And then he left blending into the shadows of the hallway.

-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-

Jack snorted in amusement.

"Well, i have to go if i don't want to be late" the young eleven year old boy stated.

"Take care and write us every now and then ok" Elisa asked.

And Kiritsugu shrugged.

He headed over to the door with his shrunken trunk in his pocket with his Hogwarts uniforms, not yet bearing any house marks, his books, and everything else he might want with him, within it, he had decided to use his black coat shrunken to fit his eleven year old form.

Walking out the front door and closing it behind him, he lit a cigarette while he strolled down to and out of the large garden gate of the villa.

Once he reached the main road he took out his wand and held it in the air.

In a few moments he heard a great bang from his left, to see a purple triple-decker bus came out of nowhere to screech to a stop in front of the two, a conductor dressed in similar colors stood in the door at the back of the bus and faced him.

"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded Witch or Wizard, Just stick out your wand, step on aboard, and we can take you anywhere you want to go, my name is Stan Shunpike and l'll be your conductor for this morning" the bored teen conductor said.

"London, King's Cross station" Kiritsugu told him as he boarded the bus.

"That'll be twenty sickles" Stan replied promptly "But for twentyfive you get 'ot chocolate-" the boy dug into his pocket and drew out twenty sickles, which he thrust into the man's hand to shut him up.

He went in to sit and wait till they got to King's Cross, "Take 'er away, Ern!" Stan called out as he jumped into an armchair next to the driver.

"Yeah take it away Ernie" the head besides the driver cackled to wake the man up "It's goin ta be a bumpy ride'n"

* * *

And why does it feel like these chapters are getting harder and harder to write... ah god damnit.

I-ii-i-iii mean allah dannit... nah just joking, but i would strongly recommend those of you that has not yet seen Jeff Dunham and his stand-up comic vid's they are hilarious... to say the least.

But anyway if you want to know what fanfic's i used as a background check these they are.

fanfiction s/ 8079676 /1/ FateProphecy _ Break

fanfiction s/ 2138102 /1/ Blood _ Prince

fanfiction s/ 6763234 /1/ bHerwald_b_ bvon_b_ bEinzbern_b_ and _ the _ Philosophers _ Stone

The next chapter will start with the arrival at King's Cross so be ready to see Kiri go 'SMACK' against the window, hehe, but getting to more serious things.

I did not intend that thing at the top to be any kind of insult, i was watching a Jeff Dunham vid on Youtube while writing this, also it would seems that i will have to explain my style writting to you guys again, with emphasis on the third part.

Part 1: I write a rough first draft, add in all the mayor things and the like, and yes i know that my grammar and spelling is bad ( Partly because i don't have any spellchecker, i don't have Microsoft Office Word on my CPU, it's the one i'm most familiar with), yes i know that i leaves out dots out in the talks, makes it easier and quicker for me to write, will add them later.

Part 2: I upload the file via copy-n-paste into the Doc Manager, do a rough Beta'ing, fix any mayor and ( to me ) eye popping mistakes, what grammar i can and add other stuff that i forgot while writing the draft, while adding other things that i think would fit, also i can miss things mate it happens, and yes i forgot some times in my haste to get it done to add commas at times.

Part:3 Once a whole ARC is on the web i go through it with a fine tooth comb to fix things that is wrong, and if you guys _still_ finds faults, THEN and ONLY _then_ will i find a Beta.

Also Number III, you might want to know one thing, here in Sweden the first two things we learn about writing is.

1. You do not use capitalized letters in the middle of a sentence unless one of few thing occur, such as the writing of names of people, places, items, groups, countrys etc, writing of a spoken or though sentences, and yes i know that i become long winded, but that is how the Wizarding world is like ( CouchOstrichCouch), even i get anoyed by it at times.

2. You don't put dots in the middle of a sentence unless one is talking about at the end of a sentence of when one of the characters talk or think, if not the one is suppose to start on a new line.

And yes i know that i sometimes writes in numerical instead of lettering it... also mate let's see you try to think of a better way to explain Peter Pettegrews hair, i'll be more then happy to see it and change it if you can.

Now for this chapters Q and A section.

Wow I feel bad for Kiri, I really do, but will he die like in canon or will he live on in this? - I believe i told you guys i can't say that, nuff said.

Did you change Kiritsugu's age when he blew up the plane so he could attend Hogwarts? - Yes.

Will he use the stone of resurrection at least once or twice as a sort of test or act of bored curiosity - Most likely not.

Since the stone can't reasonably revive the dead but mearly summon forth their soul, doesn't that idea in itself seem like a variation of the Third true magic to some degree an could possibly be used or incorperated in to the grail war to "boost" the effects and efficiancy of the summoning of a servant and/or sustaining them? - Possibly, i'll have to look into that, though thanks for the idea anyway mate.

Couldn't the stone be used to obtain information and/or peace from/with the souls of the dead as the materialization of an heroic spirits would prove to him that at least the souls of the dead, or at least imprints, can be summoned? - Interesting, it is much food for though, regrettably can't give you an answer yet.

Given the Third true magic and the tale behind the resurrection stone, could it not be likened to the imprints/souls of people in that specific realities Akashic record that are currently dead, past or present, and the stone summons it forth from the record, but not the true record known as the Root, but the branch representing individuals of that specific reality, and the reason they "suffer" is "Gaia" trying to correct the error they create as it sees them as not belonging, and that the reason why this doesn't apply to the summoned servants is that they are summoned using the _true_ Akashic records and using the Third true magic as a base and thus they are stronger and can resist Gaia's influence or that the are seen as belonging as long as the Third true magic is in effect? - It is very much possible, consider the fact that the Third magic is bound to the concepts of "Soul" and "Actualization of imaginary Elements of binding position" the later of which can be chucked down to one word "Individuality" it's that very reason why Sakura could most likely be a dark Grail.

Death will claim all mortals, how long it takes is the question - Indeed.

Will Kiritsugu one day meet the Lady Blue by chance on a job or something? - Don't know, had actually not even though of it until you brough it up, will have to see if i can, have a few scens where Kiri goes to the Clock Tower anyway, will have to look into it, while you my friend will just have to wait and see.

Well you need to review basics, grammar and spelling - and you think i don't know that.

You need to clean up your chapters better - Lol, already on it mate.

Spellcheck? - Don't have one, use Google Translate for the spelling.

You need to think out your ideas a bit more - And who are you to question me huh, lol mate it MY fic, not yours, i write not you, though i like to hear your opinion anyway.

Your story summary is very confusing - I can't write a summary if it would so save my life.

Why did you write Saint instead of St in your first chapter - The system would not allow me, the only thing that was left was ( 's Orphanage ), so i had to change it to Saint Nicolai's instead for it to stay and not get erased.

It's feet not feat - and since when have i misstaken them!?.

Anyway think that was all so worship the Log, and review.


	6. AN

First things first this is not a chapter, obviously (Snape-style).

Anyway as you guys have surly noticed, i have not uploaded in a while and there is a reason for that, being that i was not wholy done and prepared when i launched this thing.

So WHAT have i been doing up till now, well those are.

Writting background information such as:

Storyline

Plotline (those two are infact seperate)

Profiles

Abilitys

Powers

Items

Rumor (yes i'm serious, no joke about that black dog -_- )

Events (all sorts, those that will be in and those that might be in, for more info look below)

Teams (Quidditch, school and not, dueling, school and not etc)

And many more things.

As for why i have not been uploading chapter despite this is that i have hit a few road blocks (NO i will NOT abondon this) those being:

1. I need a Beta (preferably one that will ONLY fix grammar and spelling, and have some knowledge about the series that i have in.

2. I can't figure out a good and original train ride T_T.

Now that THAT is out of the way, a few more thing i want to say is that you guys will unfortunately wait a LONG time before i'm ready to write and upload more chapters again.

When you ask... like ... sometime around this summer (probably late summer).

As for why i have a problem with the train/boat-ride scens, well i feel like i need to have something other then say, he met those guys they become friend bla bla bla... ... sooOOOO IRKSOME, now i understand what other Authors talk about, when they talk about chapters they don't like T-T (SOBs in a corner with a cloud over my head).

Now as for a certain guy named Dante von Einzbern, mate . .paste period, also how can i as you call it ripe off someone if i have not, the Negima/Harry Potter one i have an idea of which you are talking about, as for ripping off Third Fang... HELLO i asked the guys for premission to borrow Sirius you know, i said as much in the chapter when he appeared.

I will admit that the scen with him was heavily influenced by his (was reading it at the same time i was writing the chapter -_- ~deadpan~).

And Number III i know that i am not the best person when it comes to writing, but remember that those chapters that is up right now is only Second Stage Half Beta'd chapters mate, they are NOT the final product.

As for the other questions... (looks at my reviewers sideways) deadpans i believe that i said that i will not give spoilers did i not (raises eyebrow) as of such i will not anwser those.

Though it would seems that you guys have not figure out 'why' i put up links to other peoples work in my chapter, wellll. ... . could be another way for me to give credit to those Authors for influencing thse chapters, lol that really felt like a DUH idiot moment.

Yes i will take this AN away when i upload the next chapter, though on a side-note i have put up a poll over names that i might change mine to he on FF, go vote plz.

Well that was about it, and yet again i have and will NOT under ANY circomstances abandon this fic so for now bye bye (Ichimaru Gin-style).


End file.
